The Princess Swan
by Aye436
Summary: TODOS HUMANOS. Al estilo del Diario de la Princesa la vida de Isabella Marie Swan de Grimaldi dio un giro de 180 cuando su abuela llega de Mónaco con noticias inesperadas para ella. ¿Podrá Bella elegir bien su destino?
1. Sangre Azul

Aquí ando yo con esta nueva locura de Fic, es obvio que no la voy a actualizar muy temprano, ya que tengo un Fic más y otro que traducir y échenle encima exámenes finales, preparación para la Universidad y con eso obtienen una bomba atómica jaja. Pero bueno, les dejo la Introducción y el primer capítulo, estos desde el punto de vista de Bella.

**Twilight pertenece enteramente a Stephenie Meyer, y****o sólo me divierto cambiándoles la vida a sus personajes.**

Disfruten…

_Crecí en un pueblo pequeño,_

_Y cuando la lluvia caía_

_Miraba desde mi ventana_

_Soñando con lo que podría ser_

_Y si al final sería un final feliz._

"Break Away" Kelly Clarkson.

**-****INTRODUCCIÓN-**

¿Qué sucedería si un día todo lo que creías conocer no era más que pura mentira? Tu vida daría un giro de ciento ochenta grados, eso es seguro. Lo difícil sería… ¿Seguirías adelante o renunciarías a aquello nuevo a lo que estas destinado?

**SANGRE AZUL.**

Hoy era el día de mi décimo octavo cumpleaños. El día estaba lluvioso. Nunca lo hubiera tomado como un presagio, al contrario, estaba acostumbrada al clima lluvioso de la Península Olímpic, y es que en Forks los días soleados son pocos sino es que a veces escasos.

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, pero prefiero simplemente Bella, sólo Bella. Odio mi nombre a muerte, este fue lo único que heredé de mi madre, a parte de algunas apariencias físicas, antes de que se fuera para siempre de nuestras vidas, de la de Charlie y la mía. Charlie es mi padre, trabaja como el Jefe de Policía del pequeño Forks, el pueblito en donde me críe desde los cuatro años, según recuerdo. Aquí conocí a mi mejor amiga: Angela Webber, la única que tengo, por cierto. Ya que no soy el tipo de chica con alta vida social, si me llevo con todos, algunos se meten conmigo, pero no me importa. Muchas chicas de mi colegio piensan que por tener el pelo rubio, ojos azules y un cuerpo de infarto son capaces de tener al mundo a sus pies, un ejemplo… Lauren Mallory. Esta chica me odia a muerte, desde que tengo uso de razón no para de propinarme insultos o criticarme sobre mi forma de vestir o por si soy muy torpe, lo cual es cierto, pero no tengo intención alguna de cambiar. Por eso me trago lo que me dice y sigo mi camino.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños!- exclamó Angela en cuanto me bajé de mi trasto. Una camioneta Chevy de los años 50.

-Ni me lo recuerdes- gruñí, por lo que ella rió.

Angela al igual que yo es el tipo de chica promedio, ya saben cabello castaño, ojos cafés y tez pálida. La diferencia es que ella tiene rasgos más indígenas, el cabello enchinado y es un poco más morena que yo, debo agregar que soy un poco más alta que ella, pero su cabello esponjado lo arregla todo. Yo por mi parte mido un metro sesenta, mi cabello es castaño oscuro siempre con frizz por la humedad, ojos castaños ocultos tras mis gafas de lectura que llevo la mayoría del tiempo y pálida cómo un vampiro, cómo suele decirme Angela.

-Anda ya señorita cumpleañera, vamos que sino el profesor Mason nos va a mandar a detención antes de que se terminen las clases.- bufé una vez más y maldije internamente a mi profesor de Lengua y Literatura con el que teníamos por lo menos dos horas esa mañana.

_¡Arg, menudo regalo de cumpleaños!_

Al llegar al salón de clases había un gran grupito de chicas reunido alrededor de Lauren Mallory, esta sostenía la última revista del momento. Rodé los ojos, no entendía que le veían de bueno a las revistas de chismes… ¡Siempre mienten!

-… y así una vez más falsa alarma para el heredero al trono inglés- escuché leer a Lauren.

-¡Qué suerte!- rió Jessica Stanley a su lado- El príncipe de Inglaterra debe de estar aterrado cada vez que se presenta una impostora en Mónaco- añadió.

Reí internamente, _¡cómo si fuera a conocerlo algún día!_ Lamentablemente los príncipes más cercanos son siempre los de los cuentos de hadas, eso siempre lo supe. Papá me contaba muchas de niña, incluso me llamaba _princesita_, y a veces aún lo hace, lo cuál es horrible. Créanme.

-Parece que el Príncipe Inglés nunca va a encontrar a su Princesa- rió Angela mientras nos sentábamos- ¿Te imaginas vivir en un palacio?

-Seguro- le dije- Y también me imagino siendo perseguida a muerte por los paparazzis- ambas reímos, Angela dio un suspiro.

-Pero admítelo el Príncipe ese esta muy guapo- me miró con ojos de ensueño, me reí.

-Nunca en mi vida he visto una foto de él- le aseguré- No acostumbro a leer revistas y menos ver noticias- Angela me miró como si tuviera tres ojos en la cara y manos palmeadas.

-Es broma ¿cierto?

-No lo creo- le dije.

-¿No conoces al Príncipe E…?- la frase de mi amiga quedó inconclusa en cuanto el Profesor hizo acto de aparición.

-Buenos días clase- llamó con su odioso acento sureño.

-Buenos días Señor Mason.

-Hoy veremos Romeo y Julieta- anunció, gemí por lo bajo.

Me sabía casi de memoria aquella bendita obra. Me gustaba, pero nunca me gustaba lo que Mason pensaba sobre la trama de la obra y menos sobre el tema del romanticismo en esta.

-¿Quién me puede decir por qué el fraile accedió a semejante barbaridad de casar a estos dos jóvenes?- preguntó rodé los ojos mientras este miraba a la clase.

Sus ojos por suerte se posaron en Mallory, quien no fue lo suficientemente rápida para guardar su bendita revista con información de aquél principucho de cuarta,

-Señorita Mallory ¿Podría decírnoslo usted?- hice nota mental de pedirle a Charlie de regalo un celular con cámara, para que la próxima vez pudiera por lo menos tener una fotografía de Lauren con la cara roja de ira y vergüenza.

-Porque… por… ¿Por qué no mejor se lo pregunta a Swan?- me miró con odio- Al fin y al cabo ella se sabe todas y cada una de las novelas de Sheakespire- apreté mis puños para contener las lágrimas de ira que se iban apoderando de mí, Angela me miraba con preocupación.

-Por ello tiene un uno señorita Mallory- a la idiota se le cayó la mandíbula al oír su nota, tuve que hacer un esfuerzo muy grande para no brincar y gritar a todo pulmón en la clase.- pero tiene razón… señorita Swan, demuestre que usted si ha leído a Sheakespeare.

Maldije internamente y tomando una bocanada de aire, para aliviar mi tensión pasada, comencé mí… discurso.

-El fraile accedió a casarlos porque veía que con este matrimonio los problemas de Verona se verían solucionados…

El resto del día fue el clásico de siempre. Una hora en Trigonometría, la muerte para mí. Historia, luego el almuerzo donde el grupo de Mallory y Stanley se la pasaron hablando de los últimos chismes del colegio, haciendo sentir mal a bastante gente, incluso a mí. Biología no estuvo tan mal, pero lo que acabo siendo mi martirio personal fue Gimnasia. Odiaba gimnasia a muerte debido a mi falta de coordinación y a la tendencia de lastimar a los que se ponían en un radio de un metro de distancia cerca de mí. Gracias a Dios Ben Chenney, el novio de Angela, siempre estaba ahí para cubrirme, pero aún así nunca cazaba una.

Ben es un tipo muy bueno, en cuanto se puso de novio con Angela supe que terminarían lejos, me sentía feliz por mi amiga, pero aún así no podía dejar de sentir un poco de celos ante ello. Es que yo nunca en toda mi vida había tenido a alguien a mi lado, y no es que lo necesitara, pero… creo que leer demasiadas novelas termina afectando el cerebro de uno.

-¿Qué vas a hacer mañana?- quiso saber Angela en cuanto nos alcanzó a Ben y a mí fuera del gimnasio.

-No lo sé. Tal vez hacer la colada…

-¿Quieres ir al cine?- me preguntó- Así celebramos tu cumple…

-¡Oh, qué encantador!- la voz nasal de Lauren resonó en el pasillo que daba a la salida- La _Ugly_ Swan cumple años…- apreté los puños para no saltarle encima.

-¿Se te perdió algo Mallory?- quise saber.

-No, sólo quería decirles lo patéticos que se ven las parejitas que invitan a los amigos solteros a acompañarles al cine…- me miró con fingida lástima- ¡Me dan tanta pena!

Rodé los ojos y seguí caminando, Angela y Ben me siguieron a la salida. El aire fresco golpeó de lleno mi rostro, aliviando el enojo que traía encima.

-¿Qué rayos ha sido eso?- exigió saber Angela- Por primera vez en años no saltaste a Lauren como un león a su presa diciendole todas sus verdades en la geta…

-Me cansé de sus niñerías- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Pero aún así Angela y Ben me miraban como si estuviese loca. No es que no lo estuviera ya ¿verdad? Pero… hoy debía de estarlo más que de costumbre. Nunca abandonaba el colegio temprano después de gimnasia, menos si Lauren estaba cerca, debido a las múltiples detenciones que me ponían por gritarle a la oxigenada esa o a su séquito de zorras andantes. Pero hoy todo parecía vuelto al revés.

Me despedí de mis amigos, asegurándoles que iba a ver si mañana saldría con ellos a Port Angeles. Pero muy dentro de mí sabía que eso no iba a suceder, odiaba con ganas ser la amiga metida.

Llegué a casa antes de que empezara a llover de nuevo. Me extrañó ver el carro de Charlie en la puerta y más aún el Mercedes estacionado junto a este. Tenía un mal presentimiento, algo no andaba bien.

Lentamente caminé hacia la puerta, me sentía como en una película de terror, más por el ambiente lloviznoso y el trueno que resonó a mis espaldas en cuanto abrí por fin la puerta de casa.

-¿Papá?- le llamé.

-¡Bells!- Charlie apareció precipitándose hacia mí, me abrazó como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

-Esto… papá- le llamé, me estaba extrañando el comportamiento de Charle, ya que nunca ninguno de los dos mostrábamos tanto nuestras emociones. Se podría decir que teníamos una mente personal- aire…- fue lo único que pude decir.

-Lo s…siento- miré a mi padre confundida, lo que vi me dejó sin habla _¡Charlie estaba llorando!_

-¿Papá que…?

-Tu debes de ser Isabella Marie Swan de Grimaldi- una voz formal dijo detrás de nosotros.

Una mujer mayor, aproximadamente rayando en los sesenta, con el pelo castaño claro, un tanto bajita, ojos color miel y piel pálida arrugada en algunos lugares. Tenía toda la pinta de ser una de esas viejas de la alta sociedad.

-Si- dije sintiendo mis mejillas arder, la mujer sonrió aún más.

-Isabella…- suspiró- Ha pasado tanto tiempo- la miré confusa- Isabella yo…

-Bells esta mujer es tu abuela, la madre de Renée- esbozó una mueca al decir el nombre de mi mamá. Una ola de ira se apoderó de mí.

-¿Qué quiere?- pregunté con el mejor tono que pude.

-No te enojes Isabella, yo se que vas a entender una vez de que te explique…

-¿Qué me explique que?- pregunté irónica -¿Por qué mi madre nos abandonó?

-Bella…- papá me apretó el hombro, yo le miré sin podérmela creer- escucha a tu abuela, es hora de que te enteres de toda tu historia familiar…

-Pero…

-Escucha- con su mano libre me acarició la mejilla, su rostro denotaba tristeza infinita.

-Cómo recordarás fuiste separada de tu madre a los cuatro años- comenzó la señora- Verás Isabella tu madre se escapó cuando tenía tu edad, se casó en secreto con tu padre, pero luego de cuatro años decidió volver con su familia…

-¡Nosotros éramos su familia!- la interrumpí, con lo que gané un apretón en el hombro, nada agradable, por parte de mi padre. Bufé para dejarle continuar

-En diciembre del año en que cumpliste cuatro años,- siguió la mujer- tu madre por fin se digno a regresar, cuál fue la sorpresa de la familia que tu madre nos había bendecido con tu nacimiento. Tu padre y tú la acompañaron…

-No lo recuerdo- murmuré enojada. La mujer me miró fijamente- No puede esperar que no diga nada si suelta algo así- añadí en mi defensa.

-Es cierto Bells, acompañamos a tu madre a Mónaco.

¿Mónaco? ¡Eso queda en el Mediterráneo! ¿Por qué la única salida que tuve del país no la recuerdo para nada? La vida si que no es justa.

-Bien, ¿podríamos pasar a sentarnos a la sala?- preguntó la vieja a mi padre, que asintió levemente.

Todo este tiempo habíamos estado parados en el pequeño recibidor. Me senté al lado de Charlie en el único sillón de dos plazas mientras la señora se sentaba en la vieja mecedora, que por cierto era ocupada siempre por…

-¡Jake!- mi perro llegó desde la cocina batiendo su enorme cola en señal de bienvenida, no sin antes mirar con recelo a la señora que le había quitado su lugar.

-Bueno…- suspiró la mujer, al parecer Jake le ponía incómoda y no era para menos, mi perro parecía un lobo enorme- Te decía que ese diciembre nos bendeciste con tu llegada. Debes saber que nuestra familia no es precisamente una familia normal…- me miró seria.

-Ya lo creo- dije irónica- ¡Somos los Locos Adams!- papá hizo un esfuerzo considerable para confundir su risa con una tos.

-No es una broma Isabella- me reprendió la mujer- ¿Has oído hablar del Principado de Mónaco?- la miré confusa- Isabella… ¿Sabes de qué color es tu sangre?

-¿Roja?- pregunté sin pensarlo, Charlie estaba tenso.

-Tu sangre Isabella es sangre pura- seguía sin entender a qué se refería- Nosotros los Grimaldi somos los encargados de llevar adelante a Mónaco.

-Sigo sin entender.

-Isabella eres la princesa de Mónaco- me quedé quieta unos segundos acariciando a Jake detrás de las orejas, para luego empezarme a reír.

-¡Qué chiste tan malo!- reí- Casi me la creo, ¿dónde están las cámaras papá?- miré a Charlie, estaba serio- ¡Oh, vamos papá, sabes que muero por ver a Ashton Kutcher! ¿Dónde metiste a los de MTV?

-Bells- me llamó- No es una broma, no hay cámaras de MTV, eres la princesa de Mónaco.

-Mierda- solté sin siquiera preocuparme por la presencia de la… de mi abuela.

-Isabella sé que es algo inesperado, pero tu madre fue la que no quiso que supieras de esto hasta este día. Por catorce años te buscamos, sólo tu madre sabía tu paradero…

-¿Pero cómo…?

-Tu madre falleció hace unos meses atrás, en su testamento venía tu paradero- la mujer sacó del bolsillo de su saco negro un sobre blanco, la caligrafía era pulcra y tenia mi nombre- Quería que tuvieras esto, en ella explica el por qué se alejó de ustedes.- tomé la carta con cuidado, mi cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, pero era debido a la mucha información y poca asimilación que estaba teniendo sobre esto que me estaba pasando.

-Simplemente no puede ser, se debe de estar equivocando yo no…

-Eres una Grimaldi- me aseguró de nuevo mi abuela- si no me equivoco en tu muñeca izquierda posees una extraña marca de nacimiento- yo me tensé, era cierto, ahí en mi muñeca izquierda tenía una extraña marca en forma de media luna que siempre me había gustado, de chica pensaba que me había mordido algo- todos los Grimaldi la poseemos- se remangó su abrigo y me mostró su muñeca izquierda, ahí tan clara como la mía estaba una media luna perfecta.

-Yo…- mi voz tembló, pero no pude seguir, las lágrimas comenzaban a amenazar con salir de mis ojos.

De un brinco me incorporé y salí corriendo de allí, necesitaba aclarar mis ideas. Por ello ni me molesté en volver mi vista atrás cuando Charlie y aquella mujer me llamaban a gritos. Corrí por la senda del bosque que daba a mi casa. Charlie me había enseñado desde chica cada nombre de los árboles y a distinguirlos para no perderme, pero ahora bajo la incesante lluvia y la mortecina luz del Crepúsculo no me importaba seguir o no la ruta, sólo quería aclarar mis ideas, entender lo que pasaba.

Pronto me detuve junto a un árbol caído, me dejé caer encima de él y con manos temblorosas abrí el sobre que mi abuela me había entregado.

_Para mi Principessa Bells._

La letra de Renée era prolija, sabía que era de ella pues tenía aún la carta que me había escrito cuando se marcho. Esta constaba de un párrafo carente de emociones y sentimientos donde lo único que me pedía era no olvidarla, estar a salvo y que algún día la perdonara cuando entendiera el motivo de su marcha.

Se me formó un nudo en la garganta.

_Bella:_

_Han pasado muchos años desde mi marcha, eso es seguro pues sino no poseerías esta carta. Me dolió mucho no poder verte crecer, pero debía hacerlo. No quería que tuvieras una vida como la mía, quería que fueras libre, capaz de decidir lo que querías de tu vida. La última Navidad que pasamos juntas fue en Mónaco, pensaba que mi familia me apoyaría con tu nacimiento y que se olvidarían de todo el tema en que la sangre de la realeza era lo primordial, pero me equivoqué una vez más. No dispuesta a perderte le pedí a Charlie que se fuera contigo y yo me quedaría en Mónaco, con un poco de suerte las cosas se olvidarían. _

_Seguro te preguntarás por qué no quería que vivieras lo que yo. Verás tu tío y yo crecimos rodeados de riquezas y lujos. Por suerte mi hermano, tu tío Rupert, sería el heredero de la corona, dejándome a mí en segunda línea; pero la historia no acaba ahí. Como en toda corona los príncipes y princesas no pueden decidir sobre sus vidas, cuando yo tenía tu edad me enteré de que mi familia tenía una especie de arreglo con la corona inglesa, donde ellos aceptaban casar a una de sus princesas con el futuro soberano de Inglaterra. Por ello huí con tu padre, tenía miedo de que me obligaran a hacer algo que no quería, a pesar de haber sido en algunas cosas feliz en Mónaco. _

_Cuando naciste Dios me bendijo. Eras mi tesoro, mi sol. Por ello cuatro años después cuando regresé a Mónaco contigo mi familia vio en ti lo que buscaban: la alianza con Inglaterra, ya que como sabrás Mónaco es un país sumamente pequeño en el Mediterráneo, ya nos habíamos independizado de Francia por completo, pero países vecinos nos siguen viendo con ojos expectantes, de ahí que necesiten la alianza con un país algo más poderoso. _

_Hija, sé que cometí error tras error. Pero sé que serías una buena princesa, creciste con otros principios, eres tan terca como Charlie y yo juntos. Eres una Swan Grimaldi._

_Tu destino según elijas pueden ser dos opciones, y no quiero que decidas bajo presión, porque si mi madre llega a presionarte juro que me levanto de mi tumba y la mato. Tienes dos caminos o seguir con tu vida (en la que yo confié a Charlie, para que crecieras como una joven normal) o cumplir como una Grimaldi apoyando a la familia y a tu primo (próximo Rey), la decisión será tuya._

_Siempre te quise. Siempre te querré. Te amo._

_Mamá._

_PD. Si algún día decides ir a Mónaco encárgate de buscar en la Biblioteca del palacio el viejo libro de "Cumbres Borrascosas", mi favorito, en él encontrarás algo que he dejado para ti. Nunca me olvides._

Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla. El viento frío me pegaba en la cara y me hacía temblar, debido a que estaba mojada por la lluvia.

_Así que mi destino… _Era irónico, esta mañana me había levantado siendo la nerd Swan o la _Ugly _Swan como me decía Mallory, y ahora era… ¿la princesa de Mónaco?

Me sentía como salida de una película de Disney. Para ser exactos ahora entendía a la perfección a la pobre Princesa Mía del Diario de la Princesa, esto de enterarte que tienes que dirigir un país, que lo tienes que salvar_… porque eso es lo que tengo que hacer_… es algo fuera de serie.

La cabeza me daba vueltas. ¿Qué debía hacer? No me querían presionar, no me querían hacer decidir mal. Pero… ¿Cómo saber que es lo correcto? En mis manos estaba el futuro de un pequeño país, al cual habré oído mencionar pocas veces en la clase de Historia, que necesitaba de esa alianza con Inglaterra. Entonces me puse a pensar en los acontecimientos del día y recordé… ¡Hoy habían hablado de el Príncipe de Inglaterra! Habían dicho que varias impostoras habían llegado a Mónaco haciéndose pasar por… mí.

Fue entonces que tomé mi decisión. Una vez que tomo mis decisiones nunca hay vuelta atrás, lo sé soy cabezota. Pero este es un peso muy grande, y un futuro depende de mí. Es irónico saber que la sangre que corre por mis venas haciéndome sentir tan segura, sea azul.

**___ ____ ____ ____ ____ ____**

_Bueno… ya saben qué hacer para que continúe ¿cierto?__ ¡REVIEWS!_

_XOXOX_

_Aye436_


	2. Noticias

_¡30__ REVIEWS! ¡Y sólo es un capítulo! Jojo, esto me encanta, mil gracias chicos (as)._

_Bueno en vista de que mis locuras son de su agrado… jaja. Este capítulo nos transporta lejos de la lluviosa Forks, apuesten y… Nos leemos abajo XD._

_**TWILIGHT PERTENECE A STEPHENIE MEYER.**_

_Disfruten…_

_Di de donde vienes_

_Donde sueñas por mí_

_Muéstrame tu calle_

_Y trata de enfrentarte a lo que temes_

_Y si algo te da miedo_

_Quizás mirando dentro_

_Ya nunca te asuste más_

"Como en los Sueños" de Alex Ubago.

**NOTICIAS.**

-¿Escuchaste las noticias?- la voz entusiasta de mi prima me hizo brincar de mi lugar.

Me hallaba sentado en la biblioteca haciendo las últimas tareas que me habían dejado en el día. ¡Dios estaba muerto!

-Es obvio que no…- suspiré agotado.

Ella tomó asiento a mi lado, a veces me preguntaba cómo llegaba a estar tan hiperactiva todo el día, ambos teníamos casi las mismas clases, pero claro la señorita no tenía que cumplir con los deberes que me imponían a mí.

-Adivina- cantó con su vocecita de soprano, tenía una sonrisa enorme dibujada en su rostro resaltando sus facciones parecidas a las de un pequeño duende.

-Alice no estoy para adivinanzas, mi cerebro ya casi se agotó, hoy me tuvieron de arriba abajo, y para colmo de males la maldita lluvia hizo que se fuera la luz por un rato y por su causa a penas hace unos segundos que terminé el trabajo de la escuela.

-Te estresas demasiado- murmuró ella, rodé los ojos.

Hay veces en que me pone de los nervios mi prima, pero sin embargo la quiero como si fuera mi hermana, a diferencia de mi otra prima: Rosalie Hale. Nadie que nos conociera bien podría decir que somos familia, pero eso no se podía, ya que nuestra familia era de las más conocidas del mundo.

-Suéltalo- le pedí, no me gustaba andar con rodeos y por lo que sentía se moría de ganas de cantarlo todo, pero no sin antes aplicarme una dosis de nerviosismo, como solía hacer- ¿Es algo sobre alguna cosa de moda de las que tanto te gusta?- ella rió meneando la cabeza.

-Vamos primo sé más creativo- la fulminé con la mirada.

-Algo nuevo- ella asintió- Algo sobre… ¿nuestra familia?- ella asintió rápidamente, sus ojos azules brillaban con expectación- Mmm… ¿Rose esta comprometida?- Alice me miró fijamente como diciéndome "no puedes ser tan idiota"- No lo sé Ali, sólo el hecho de que estés tan… ¡Conociste al amor de tu vida y por fin me dejarás en paz!- exclamé de repente pensando en lo maravilloso que sería.

-No, tonto- dijo ella ahora con el semblante serio, pero los ojos aún llenos de vida- Es sobre… Mónaco- sentí como se me formaba un nudo en el estómago.

-¿M… Mónaco?- repetí.

-Aja- rió ella.

-Debe de ser otra broma, cómo la de la semana pasada…- ella negó lentamente con la cabeza y puso delante de mí el periódico de esta tarde.

Con un poco de miedo comencé a leerlo como si fuese mi sentencia de muerte, lo que realmente era cierto.

**LONDON REPORTER.**

**APARECE LA HEREDERA MONEGASCA.**

_VIE., 13/IX/07. _Excelentes noticias llegan para la gente de Mónaco. Caroline de Mónaco ha dado con el paradero de su nieta, la _Principessa _Isabella Marie, desaparecida desde hace catorce años cuando su madre, que en paz descanse, la Princesa Renée Stephanie de Grimaldi, hizo que su por aquél entonces esposo, "desapareciera" con la niña. Fuentes allegadas a la familia real monegasca daban por sentado la muerte de esta princesa, ya que debido al parecido con la historia de los Romanov se temía que el padre la hubiera matado.

"_Estamos muy contentos con la noticia"_ declaró el Príncipe Rupert, tío de la desaparecida princesa. "_Esperamos con ansias la llegada de Isabella a casa"_ cuando se le preguntó acerca de la posible rivalidad entre la recién llegada y su hijo por el trono, el Príncipe sólo declaró: _"Mi hijo esta más que contento con la idea, desde hace años que no ve a su prima, estoy seguro de que no habrá rivalidad alguna…"_

-¿Es cierto?- pregunté sin poderlo creer.

-Más cierto que el cielo es azul- respondió mi prima.

-Pero… ¿cómo…?

-Al parecer su madre dejó en su testamento el paradero de la Princesa.

-Me alegro por ellos- dije dejando a un lado el periódico, Alice me miró con confusión.

-¿No te alegras?

-¿Por qué debería de hacerlo?- pregunté molesto- Alice, hace años que vengo temiendo este momento…

-Ella aún no ha aceptado. Y no estoy segura de que lo haga- me dijo seria.

-No empieces otra vez con tus juegos- le dije, me cansaba que siempre que hubiera un tema serio ella quisiera pasarse por "vidente", aunque realmente la mayoría de las veces acertaba con sus predicciones.

-¡No es un juego Edward!- me gritó con lágrimas en los ojos- Sé que es una tontería, pero siento… más bien, veo que ella no esta contenta con la idea, tiene que asimilarlo primero- rodé los ojos- ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Crees que si ella lo hubiera sabido antes no hubiera aparecido? ¿Leíste a caso dónde vivió todo este tiempo?- negué con la cabeza, no me importaba, esto me estaba poniendo colérico, y todo por culpa de mi gran y querido abuelo, que en paz descanse Anthony Cullen- Isabella vive en Estados Unidos, en un pueblo que queda casi aislado del mundo...

-¿Cómo saben que realmente es ella y no una impostora como la última?

-Lleva la marca- gruñí derrotado.

La bendita marca era la única prueba que podía comprobar de forma rápida si la chica mentía o no, además de los exámenes de ADN (que tardaban más). Al parecer los Grimaldi eran conocidos por una extraña marca en forma de media luna en su muñeca izquierda, lo sabía porque mi amigo el Emmett, era un Grimaldi, para ser exactos el primo de la mítica princesa, el heredero al trono monegasco.

-¿Cuándo dieron con ella?- quise saber.

-Hoy, al parecer es también su cumpleaños, por lo que estaba pensando…

-Ni se te ocurra- la atajé, sabía lo que estaba pasando por su mente maquiavélica en estos momentos.

-Pero Edward…- me miró con sus típicos ojos de perro mojado intentando hacerme caer en su trampa de chantaje emocional- Un presente no dañará a nadie…

-He dicho que no Alice- le dije.

-Por favor…

-No.

-Ándale di que sí…

-No.

-Por fa…

-¡NO!

-¡Edward!- me miró frunciendo el ceño- ¡Sé que seremos amigas!

-No me importa- le dije- No quiero saber nada de ella hasta que todo sea oficial. Fin de la historia.

-Pasará un año- murmuró Alice abatida.

-¿Un año?

-Bueno… ocho meses. Estoy segura de que no quiere irse de donde pertenece.

-Entonces que no lo haga- yo estaría feliz de la vida si eso sucede.

-Eres cabezota- me dijo Alice enojada- Estoy feliz de que al fin aparezca, a ver si así sientas cabeza y maduras…

-No soy un niño.

-¿A si?- me miró divertida- ¿Hace falta que le refresque la memoria primo querido o…?

-Eres ridícula- murmuré enojado.

-¿Ridícula yo? Edward… ¿Quién se la pasa jugando a los coches de carreras? ¿Quién llega tarde a las reuniones con el Primer Ministro por intentar coquetear con la maestra de Literatura?- sentí mis mejillas arder- ¿Quién se escapa del palacio para vagar por los centros comerciales? ¿Quién sale tantas veces en la tapa de las revistas…?

-De acuerdo ya entendí- la corté antes de que siguiera con más.

-Madura- Alice se levantó con esa gracia suya, dejándome sólo con mis pensamientos.

Suspiré. Por lo menos mañana era sábado, la noche no me dejaría dormir, sentía el estómago hecho un manojo de nervios. La aparición de la Princesa hacia las cosas un tanto… complicadas.

Nunca me gustó la idea de nacer siendo importante, desde chico intenté imponerme, pero no lo hice por respeto a mis padres, ellos, sin embargo, accedieron a la loca idea de mi abuelo el Rey Anthony Stephan Cullen de comprometerme la primer nieta que tuviera su mejor amigo el Príncipe Albert Grimaldi de Mónaco. Mi vida apesta. Estaba de lo más contento con mis preocupaciones para añadirles ahora uno más: Isabella. Un escalofrío recorrió mi médula al nombrar mentalmente aquel maldito nombre. Demonios quería ser libre. Quería poder decidir con quién casarme al menos, enamorarme. Pero no, mi querido abuelo me tuvo que vender así. Odiaba el maldito compromiso, ¿Por qué no había muerto realmente la chica? No es que me gustara la idea de matar a alguien, pero… Odiaba por razones obvias a la Princesa Isabella Marie…

**BELLA POV.**

-¡Bella!- exclamó papá en cuanto crucé el umbral de la puerta, venía empapada y calada hasta los huesos.

Mi abuela todavía no se había ido, por lo que se me formó un nudo en el estómago al recordar lo que había decidido. Sería difícil expresarlo en voz alta.

-Estoy bien papá- le dije temblando- sólo un poco mojada, eso es todo- Jake ladró moviendo su gigantesca cola de un lado al otro, cómo mofándose de mi situación, rodé los ojos, mi perro parecía siempre más un humano que un perro.

-Ve a cambiarte Isabella- me dijo mi abuela- Te vas a enfermar…- negué con la cabeza para cortarle.

-No, es importante lo que tengo que decir. Ya me esperó casi dos horas de meditación…- me mordí el labio, no tenía idea de lo que iba a decir sin dañar a alguien.

-No te preocupes, tengo el tiempo del mundo- me dedicó una cálida sonrisa. Charlie suspiró.

-No, no, necesito saber… si acepto ir a Mónaco... ¿Qué es lo que… cómo voy a…?

-No te preocupes cariño, por lo visto Renée te dejó escrito lo que sucedía- asentí- Bien, pues tu primo Emmett Alexander Grimaldi- solté una risita el mero nombre era… ¡ridículo!- Lo sé- mi abuela rodó los ojos- A mí tampoco me gustó su nombre, es culpa de su madre, Emma- rió, su risa era un tanto musical, poco a poco me iba sintiendo en confianza, a pesar de haber vivido catorce años en una "mentira" iba aceptando de a poco la idea de quién era mi familia-, por lo que de los únicos deberes reales que deberás hacerte cargo, son estudiar derecho, irías a Oxford con Emmett, asistir a los eventos de caridad, aparecer en eventos públicos y… por petición de tu abuelo comprometerte con el Príncipe de Gales.

-Oh- fue todo lo que pude decir- Me gustaba lo demás hasta que llegaste a esa parte…

-Si no quieres hacerlo no hay problema, dudo mucho de que el Príncipe también quiera teniendo en cuenta de que estamos en el siglo XXI. No sé que se le ocurrió a tu abuelo… creía en las cosas del destino, pero…- suspiró- Creo que es sólo eso lo que deberías hacer, se podría hablar con los Reyes de Inglaterra y cancelar el trato…

-Pero eso les traería problemas con Francia- dijo Charlie al fin- y si no me equivoco sus primos de Italia, los Vulturi principalmente, estarían más que contentos con la idea.- me estremecí al escuchar el nombre de esos parientes, algo me decía que no eran del todo buenos.

-Y si no hay más remedio…- mi abuela se encogió de hombros- Charles, usted sabe que la idea nunca me gustó, fue mi marido que en paz descanse quién elaboró el bendito tratado.

Las cosas no pintaban del color que esperaba. Por ello era el momento de "hable ahora o calle para siempre".

-Esto…- empecé, mi padre y mi abuela me miraron- Yo… sé que es una responsabilidad muy grande, pero… creo…- suspiré, se me había formado un nudo en la garganta- Acepto tomar mi lugar.

-Bella, ¿estas segura?- Charlie me miraba con preocupación.

-Si, lo estoy… sólo no me llega del todo la idea del compromiso…

-Podemos dejárselo a mano de los ingleses, que sean ellos quienes _recuerden _el compromiso- dijo mi abuela con una sonrisa en el rostro- Isabella… no sabes cuánto te extrañamos.- sonreí a medias.

-Esto… ¿Abuela?

-Si, querida- sus ojos brillaron con intensidad.

-¿Me podrías llamar Bella? Odio mi nombre, suena al nombre de la pobre protagonista de las ridículas novelas de la tele - añadí esto último en casi un murmuro, ella soltó una risita.

-¿Sabías que Renée escogió tu nombre de su libro favorito?- negué con la cabeza- Le encantaba _Cumbres Borrascosas_, por lo que te nombró Isabella en honor al nombre de la hermana de Edgar Linton, esposo de…

-Catherine- terminé por ella, una sonrisa se me dibujó en mi nervioso rostro- No lo sabía.

-Yo tampoco- suspiró mi padre- De hecho nunca supe por qué te puso Isabella, nadie en nuestras familias se llama así… como sabrás Marie era el nombre de mi madre…- asentí.

-Isa…- miré fijo a mi abuela, que sonrió- Bella… ¿podrías quitarte las gafas un momento?

-Seguro- la pregunta se me antojó ridícula, pero hice lo que me pedía a la par de que sus ojos se abrían de asombro- ¿Qué sucede?- ya sabía que no era del todo una joya… pero normalita era.

-Te pareces mucho a mi madre- me dijo- ¿Sabías que ella era estadounidense?

-Nope- respondí.

-Lo era…- suspiró- Bien, Isabella- gruñí pero ella no me hizo caso- estuve pensando, si vas a aceptar realmente esto de tomar lugar como parte de la familia, habrá que hacer algunos cambios…

-¿Cómo que?

-Algo así como clases para aprender a dirigirse a la prensa, a los embajadores, en una palabra aprender a debatir y a expresarse con el debido respeto, además del protocolo y… un cambio de imagen- me tensé.

-¡Eso si que no!- exclamé- Acepto que casarme con el príncipe ese incluso ahora mismo antes de un corte de pelo o incluso maquillaje.

-Pero…

-No.

-Bella, tu abuela tiene razón… tu estilo bohemio solo sirve para Forks, no para Mónaco- me afirmó Charlie, bufé.

-¿No hay opción?- quise saber.

-No, hay que relucirte como la joya que eres- mi abuela se acercó a mí y me acarició el rostro, el contacto hizo que un par de lágrimas me rodaran por los ojos- Mi niña… todos están felices de que te halla encontrado. Incluso si no me equivoco tus primas segundas ya están preparando las maletas para venir de visita.

-¿Primas segundas?- pregunté limpiándome las lágrimas.

-Si, las hijas del Duque Eleazar D'Nali, hijo de tu tío abuelo.

-Ah. Oye abuela… quería pedirte que… ¿puedo terminar la preparatoria aquí en Forks? No me agrada la idea de ir a estudiar a otro lugar- ella sonrió.

-Por supuesto. Pero el próximo año irás a Oxford- sentenció, rodé los ojos.

-De acuerdo.

-Tus primos están ansiosos por verte…

-Pensé que mientras termino el colegio aquí… ¿sería mala idea ir en diciembre?- miré a Charlie que asentía con una sonrisa en el rostro, nunca pensé que se lo iría a tomar tan bien.

-Al contrario, eso mismo quería preguntarte, las Navidades en Mónaco son una locura…

-Ya lo creo- murmuré.

-Este es el número de la Embajada aquí en Washington, es dónde podrás localizarme por cualquier cosa, de todos modos, yo vendré mañana para salir un rato contigo, así nos conocemos mejor- asentí sorprendida, lo que uno nunca se espera de sus abuelos… es esto, pero una vez más mi familia no era del todo común.

**EDWARD POV.**

Una semana había pasado desde la aparición de la mítica Princesa Monegasca. Alice no paraba de hablar de ello, y para mi frustración los medios de comunicación tampoco, cada que salía al colegio algún paparazzi se colaba bombardeándome con las preguntas que tanto aborrecía: "¿para cuando el casamiento?", "¿ya se conocen?", "¿Irá a visitarla?". ¡NO! Por el amor de Dios, ya tenía bastante con que mamá se la pasara hablando de ello con Alice. La única que parecía reacia a la idea era mi prima Rosalie, quien empezaba a agradarme. Ella piensa que la chica es una impostora que los príncipes sólo han contratado para poder llevar a cabo el tratado, ya que están desesperados por la presión que existe por parte de Francia, pero Alice remata su debate con el argumento de la marca Grimaldi, sin embargo Rosalie ha salido por la tangente ayer argumentando que tal vez esa marca sea un tatuaje. Pero aún así no había nada que hacer contra los resultados de la prueba de ADN, que por cierto mandaron a hacer en un laboratorio aquí en Londres. Ya no había nada que hacer… Isabella era… Isabella.

-Edward, corazón- mamá me sacó de mis pensamientos, estábamos todos sentados en la mesa a punto de empezar la cena.

-Dime madre- le dije.

-Tu padre y yo hemos estado pensando que sería bueno ir estas Navidades a Mónaco- bufé, mis más terribles pesadillas se convertían en realidad.

-¿Sólo tú y él?- quise salirme por la tangente.

-Claro que no- me miró con reproche- También vendrán tu y tus primas, eso sólo si quieres.- suspiré derrotado.

-De acuerdo entonces…

-Nos instalaremos en Monte-Carlo, he oído decir que el Hotel de París es una maravilla- habló mi padre por primera vez mientras tomaba la mano de mamá.

Ver el infinito amor que le tenía me ponía de malas, simplemente porque sabía que nunca podría llegar a amar a alguien de la forma en que mis padres se amaban y todo gracias a mi abuelito. ¡Ja, ojalá estés feliz vejete, tu nieto no conocerá el amor jamás!

-¡Será una maravillosa idea!- exclamó Alice al lado mío.

Mi prima vivía con nosotros debido a que el colegio quedaba más cerca del palacio que de donde vivía ella. Lo cual, a veces era frustrante. Quería a Alice, pero esta última semana me había sacado de quicio con sus…

-¡Al fin voy a conocer a Isabella!

-Mmm…- interrumpió mamá- de eso quería hablar. Hablé con Rupert hoy en la mañana y me dijo que aún no saben si la chica va a querer ir en diciembre.

-Oh- Alice se puso triste- Yo la quería conocer.

-Debe de ser difícil para ella alejarse del lugar dónde creció- dijo Carlisle con ternura, lo cual provocó que se me revolviera el estómago.

-Padre, madre, Alice- anuncié- ya he terminado de comer, si no les molesta me retiro a mis aposentos- dije levantándome, no soportaba estar en una habitación en dónde el tema central era mi peor enemiga.

A pesar de haber salido del comedor pude escuchar claramente la conversación.

-No va ceder- dijo Alice en un suspiro.

-No, no lo creo- afirmó mamá.

Y así sin ganas de seguir escuchando corrí a mi habitación. Prendí la televisión a falta de algo que hacer.

-…"_las manifestaciones proponen un gobierno duro para el nuevo Presidente de los Estados Unidos el próximo año. En otras noticias las duquesas D'Nali han arribado esta mañana al aeropuerto de los Estados Unidos…"_

-¿Qué caramba hacen Irina, Tanya y Kate allá?- pregunté confundido- Aún no estamos de vacaciones.

Kate y yo asistíamos al mismo colegio, y el próximo año iríamos todos a Oxford, ya que Tanya era un año más grande e Irina dos, ambas ya estudiaban allí. La imagen de Tanya apareció en la pantalla de la televisión, su hermoso cabello rubio lo llevaba recogido en una coleta y llevaba lentes de sol, caminaba con su típico andar de diva mientras los reporteros intentaban obtener una nota. Rodé los ojos, era típico de Tanya querer llamar la atención.

-_"Hemos venido a conocer a nuestra prima… si, estamos muy contentas con su aparición, hace catorce años que no la vemos…"_

_Diablos. TODO REMITE A ELLA._ Ni siquiera las noticias me dejan respirar. No, las noticias ahora son como cartas de muerte para mí.

-_"No, no sé cuándo podrán tener una conferencia con ella…"_- y con esto apareció en la pantalla una foto de cuando éramos chicos en el palacio de Mónaco, puede distinguir a Emmett con sus primas y… ahí estaba ella la chica del vestido rosa, que me estaba sacando la lengua mientras yo fulminaba con la mirada a mi padre que nos había tomado la foto. Emmett la sostenía por los hombros sonriendo como nunca a lo igual que las D'Nali. Las palabras _"La Princesa Americana-Monegasca: Caso resuelto"_ aparecieron sobre la fotografía.

Me había olvidado de aquella Navidad en Mónaco, de hecho no recordaba nada, sólo recuerdo que tenía cuatro años y que ese año desapareció la chica. Y ahora después de catorce años volvía para hacerme la vida a cuadros, eso sí que era una noticia…

**__ __ __ __ __ __ ___ ___**

_Siento que sea corto, pero como ven es un capítulo importante, ya que vemos cómo Edward aborrece a la princesa. ¡Jaja! Lo que les espera… _

_Aviso que NO será como el Diario de la Princesa, habrá cosas parecidas, como la torpeza de Mía y alguno que otro chiste que me sirva, pero de ahí en fuera…_

_Bueno, para que me quieran un poco más y me dejen lindos reviews como hasta ahora y me deseen suerte estas tres semanas de exámenes finales y para encontrar mi vestido de graduación…_

**EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE "THE PRINCESS SWAN":**

-¡Mis lentes!- exclamé horrorizada al ver lo que mis primas hacían con ellos.

-Angela nos dijo que sólo los usas por hobby- dijo Tanya sonriente, tomé nota mental de matar a Angela- Además querida prima tienes un rostro hermoso.

-Díselo a todos los de Forks High, seguro que te creen- dije sarcástica.

-Bien… ¡Zafrina!- llamó Kate a la estilista brasilera, que por cierto me recordaba mucho a Tira Banks, la mujer hizo acto de presencia con unas tijeras en la mano y sonrisa malévola que me hizo recordar a _Edward Sissor-Hands_ de Tim Burton, tragué con dificultad.

_Los leo en la próxima._

_XOXOX_

_Aye436._


	3. Cambios Radicales

_He hecho mis tareas investigando sobre Mónaco, así que pronto aparecerá el fatídico capítulo donde Bella va a Mónaco, tengo la idea en mi cabeza, así que… sólo falta plasmarla. Pero mientras esta parte es sólo complemento. Bella debe llagar radiante a Mónaco. Por ello será necesario pasar por este y tal vez otro capítulo más de relleno.__ Jaja casi muero de risa al ver que Tyra Banks fue mordida en el cuello por Robert Pattinson… ¿Será señal de que debo continuar con el Fic? No lo sé… ustedes dirán._

**TWILIGHT le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo divierto cambiándoles la vida a los pobres personajes.**

_Disfruten…_

_Miren este lindo retoño,_

_Querida eh visto peor,_

_Hay que quitar lo feo_

_Serás un primor_

_A lavar y a secar_

_Deslumbrante te voy a dejar_

_Esta formula no va a fallar_

_Nos vas a brindar honor_

"Nos vas a brindar honor" de Mulan de Disney.

**CAMBIOS RADICALES.**

**BELLA POV.**

-¡Auch!- aullé de dolor en cuanto la pelota lanzada por la estúpida de Lauren me golpeó de lleno en el estómago.

-¡SWAN!- gritó el entrenador Clapp.

-No… puedo… resp… irar- dije entre jadeos, el profesor frunció el ceño y sonó el silbato.

La mayoría de mis compañeros me miraron con rencor, en especial Lauren, pero había sido su culpa. Claramente desde siempre se sabía que no-se-le-debe-pasar-la-pelota-a-Swan, pero obvio, la muy infeliz esta enojada desde el Lunes que apareció en la prensa que se había encontrado ya a la verdadera princesa de Mónaco. Como es de esperarse, nadie en el colegio sabía mi secreto, ni siquiera Angela que es mi mejor amiga. Bueno… sabe que apareció mi abuela, pero de ahí en fuera… tengo miedo de decirle la verdad.

-Webber- llamó el entrenador a mi amiga- lleve a Swan a la enfermería.

-De acuerdo- me recargué sobre el hombro de mi amiga.

-Los demás sigan con el partido- anunció el entrenador.

Eso era raro, cada vez que sucedía algo así lo mas común era de que nos mandara a correr por lo menos veinte minutos.

-¿Estas bien?- me preguntó Angela en cuanto estuvimos fuera del gimnasio.

-Eso creo- suspiré- estoy agotada.

-No es para menos- rió mi amiga, pero la alegría no le alcanzó a los ojos.

-¿Qué tienes?- quise saber.

-Nada, es sólo que… olvídalo- dijo rápidamente.

-No, dime.

-No, en serio no es nada.

-Angy…- suspiró derrotada.

-Es que desde que apareció tu abuela actúas extraña, incluso empiezas a hablar raro- sentí mis mejillas arder y aparté la mirada rápido de Angela, sabía a lo que se refería.

Durante cuatro días seguidos mi abuelita querida (nótese el sarcasmo), me estuvo dando lecciones de "_Cómo hablar con propiedad_", incluso después de que comiéramos juntas el sábado en un restaurante lujoso en Washington, al cual por cierto no quise entrar y luego de una mini discusión acabó ganando ella, y que yo metiera la pata, como de costumbre, en ese lugar, me exigió que aprendiera a comer con elegancia… _Estúpido helado de pera_, no sé ni por qué lo pedí, pero en cuanto lo probé... sólo les digo que el pobre hombre de la mesa continua terminó con la cara… helada. Fin de la historia.

-Son ideas tuyas…

-No me mientas Bella, sé que hay algo raro- _demonios, me conoce muy bien._

-Esta bien- suspiré derrotada- sólo para referencias en el futuro- me miró confusa- Vamos a un lugar más… privado.

No me agradaba la idea de hablarlo justo en el pasillo de camino a la enfermería, me podrían escuchar, era bien sabido que las paredes de Forks High tenían oídos en todos lados. Así que soltándome del hombro de Angela rápidamente la arrastré fuera del colegio, en los bancos del patio, donde nos sentamos con cuidado, ya que había restos de la lluvia de la mañana.

-Soy toda oídos- me dijo.

-Bien… esto…- la miré sin saber cómo empezar- ¿recuerdas lo que molestó a Lauren el lunes?

-Eh… un tonto artículo periodístico- respondió ella- como si fuera a conocer al Príncipe algún día- añadió con burla.

-Bueno… pues, ¿qué pasaría si te enteraras de que pudieras?

-¿Qué cosa?- rodé los ojos, esto iba a ser difícil de explicar.

-Verás… mi familia de parte de mi madre…- suspiré- no es del todo normal.

-Aja.

-¿En serio entiendes?

-No, no entiendo ni jota- bufé.

-Bueno… yo… ¿Cómo es que nombran a la chica desaparecida?- aborrecía el sobre nombre que empezaba a ponerme la prensa.

-¿A la princesa americana-monegasca?- preguntó.

-¡Esa!- reí, al fin íbamos al grano- ¿Qué pasaría si la conocieras?

-Eh… es ridículo, nunca la podría…- se detuvo en seco, me miró fijamente y su boca se abrió en una perfecta "o".

-¿Estas asustada?- quise saber.

-¿Estas loca?- gritó a los cuatro vientos.

-Técnicamente, debe de ser hereditario porque…

-¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?- se pegó con la palma de la mano- Soy burra… Isabella Marie… ¡Ja! Y la tenía cerca todo este tiempo…- empezó a reírse.

-No es gracioso.

-Es… el cuento… de hadas… realizado- siguió riendo.

-Jaja, mira como me rió- le dije seria.

-Pero Bella, es genial… ¿no te das cuenta?- negué con la cabeza- ¡Le patearas el culo a Mallory!

-Lo sé, pero ese no es el problema…

-¿Entonces…?

-¿Se te olvida a lo que esta ligada la… princesa?- aún me costaba decir la palabra asumiendo que era yo.

-Oh- entendió a la perfección- Pero Bells, es guapo…

-Pero descerebrado,- le dije- la abuela me contó que siempre anda metido en líos.

-Cierto. Y probablemente sea un mujeriego…- me miró con preocupación- Bella, Bella, Bella… siempre te pasa algo.

-Soy un imán para el desastre.

-Ni que lo digas…

-Lo sé, y lo peor de todo es que sé que si no acepto podría caer la Tercer Guerra Mundial, ya que al parecer Italia y Francia están demasiado encima de Mónaco…- suspiré- además era el último deseo de mi madre…

-¿Ella…?- Angela dejó la pregunta abierta, yo asentí- Lo siento.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, que fue roto por el timbre que anunciaba la hora de la salida.

-Supongo que no te veré en la tarde- me dijo Angela.

-Mmm…- la miré fijo- ¿Sabes? Me estaba preguntando ¿Te gustaría conocer la Embajada de Mónaco?- Angela me miró sin podérsela creer.

-¿En serio?

-Seguro, no sabes cuánto me aburren las clases de refinamiento…- ella rió.

-Con razón estabas rara, ya se me hacía que algo te pasaba desde que intentaste pinchar con el tenedor una uva, pobre Tyler…- me reí al recordar lo sucedido el día anterior en la cafetería- Le dejaste el ojo morado.

-Ojalá me perdone.

-Seguro te acorralará para que vayas al baile de graduación con él, más cuando se entere de…

-Mallory me mataría.

-Tu abuela la degollaría- me reí ante el comentario.

-Supongo que es una posibilidad.

-¿A qué hora voy a tu casa?- preguntó.

-Después de comer esta bien, así nos cambiamos…

-De acuerdo- me abrazó- Te veo en un rato- saludó alejándose en dirección a donde estaba aparcado el auto de Ben, suspiré, por lo menos no se lo había tomado mal y estaba segura de que guardaría el secreto por ello no sentí la necesidad de pedírselo.

La abuela quería mantener aún discreción sobre mi persona, ya que los medios me bombardearían y no me dejarían tranquila. Primero debía estar preparada para ello.

Subí en mi querido trasto para manejar de regreso a casa, sintonicé mientras tanto en la vieja radio un canal de clásicos. Pasaban mi favorita… _Clair de Lune._

**EDWARD POV.**

-¿Se puede?- tocó Alice desde el otro de la puerta.

Suspiré rendido, bajando la música que escuchaba en ese momento.

-Adelante- respondí.

-¿Debussy de nuevo?- me miró fijo.

-¿Qué quieres Alice?- pregunté con enfado. Sabía que mi conducta después de la cena había sido terrible, debería disculparme luego con mamá por ello.

-Sólo venía a avisarte que Esme habló hace un rato con el padre de Emmett…- bufé- ¡Esta todo listo para ir en Navidad a Mónaco!

-Genial. Mi gozo en un pozo…- murmuré.

-Vamos Ed, no seas así.

-¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar?

-Mmm… me arriesgaría.

-¿Y si resulta mal?

-Al menos lo intenté- se encogió de hombros- no es de que vaya a estallar la Tercer Guerra Mundial por ello- rodé los ojos, no sabía la magnitud del pacto de mi abuelito.

-¿Y qué me dices del hecho de que no puedo decidir ni por mí mismo?

-Oh, ese es un punto que…

-¿Lo ves?- le pregunté al borde del colapso- No puedo ni siquiera decidir con quien casarme… sabes que es duro incluso enamorarse así, desde esta posición en la que no sabes si la otra persona te quiere por lo qué eres o por quién eres.

-Tienes razón- Alice me miró con tristeza- pero aún así… ¿no crees que por lo menos podrías intentarlo?- rodé los ojos.

-De acuerdo, iré a Mónaco, si la tal Isabella no resulta lo que esperan… no será mi culpa yo se los advertí- Alice me miró con recelo.

-Sabes que eres raro- lo dijo cómo si fuera una afirmación.

-Lo hago para que me dejen de fastidiar- le dije entre dientes, ella empezó a reírse.

-Eres cabezota…

-Lo soy.

-¿Puedo prender la tele?- pidió permiso tomando el control de mi mesita de luz- Quiero ver si ya empezó _Gossip Girl_.

-¿Te gusta esa porquería?- ella me fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Hey!- exclamó- ¿Es qué no has visto al guapísimo de Chase Crawford?

-¿Perdón quién?

-Olvídalo- meneó la cabeza, y así se dispuso a prender la tele, apagué con el control remoto el estéreo y le indiqué a Alice que se echara conmigo en la cama, así podía ver a gusto su novela.

-…_En otras palabras, no estaremos permitidos de hablar con ella hasta…-_ seguía el informativo, gruñí más sin embargo Alice no cambió el canal

-_ Que Caroline decida, ella es su nieta…-_ una vez más Tanya estaba en televisión.

-¿Esa no es la hermana de Kate?- quiso saber Alice, yo asentí- ¿Qué hace en Estados Unidos?

-Al parecer lo mismo que todo el mundo, queriendo encontrar a la _desaparecida._

-Es raro que aún no hayan mostrado ninguna foto de ella…

-¿En serio?- quise saber con curiosidad, eso podía significar que después de todo Rosalie no estaba tan desacertada con lo que decía.

-Si, aún no ha hablado, no ha dado declaraciones y nadie muestra nada, sólo se sabe que vive en un pueblito al norte de los Estados Unidos, nadie sabe dónde…

-¿Lo ves Alice?- le dije de pronto- ¡Es una maldita farsa!

-No lo creo… ¿entonces qué hacen ellas ahí?- señaló a las D'Nali que ahora posaban en la pantalla- ¡Oh, mira es Caroline!- exclamó Alice, en la pantalla apareció una señora mayor, algo bajita con semblante serio y elegante, su cabello era corto de color chocolate, y sus ojos miel brillaban detrás de sus gafas con una mezcla de emociones, detrás de ella estaban todos sus guardaespaldas.

-_ No, no, mi nieta aún no esta en condiciones de hablar a la prensa, lo hará cuando sea el momento, y ese no es ahora, creo que es justo dejarle la privacidad que desea en estos momentos.-_declaró con voz firme a las cámaras.

-_¿Ha aceptado su lugar en Mónaco?_

_-Es algo que aún no se ha discutido, por el momento sólo nos estamos presentando. Es duro haber crecido catorce años sin saber de tu familia y de pronto…_

_-La vida te cambia._

_-Exacto-_ sonrió Caroline al periodista.

-_Dicen que se parece mucho a su madre la princesa Grace. ¿Es cierto?-_ el rostro de la ya feliz mujer se iluminó todavía más.

-_Isabella en parte se parece mucho a mi madre en el rostro, pero también tiene demasiado de sus padres, es una flor bastante peculiar…- _rió ante algún chiste privado, me hubiera gustado poder saberlo, sólo por curiosidad.

-_Esperamos con ansias que pronto hable con nosotros._

_-Créanme que en cuanto ella este segura, hablará con ustedes, mientras tanto…_

_-Muchísimas gracias su majestad. Volvemos al estudio con Kellan… _

-¿Lo ves?- sonrió Alice con su típica sonrisa de "te lo dije idiota".

-¿Podrías cambiarle de una vez?, estoy hasta la manija de tanto que hablan de la princesa esa- Alice rió.

-Lo que digas querido primo…

-_… Oh, lo siento, pero la única perra aquí soy yo…- _Alice comenzó a dar brinquitos en la cama, su programa había empezado.

No le prestaba nada de atención a las burradas que hacía el grupo de chicas de Nueva York, tampoco me interesaba lo que Alice me decía sobre el tal Nate ese, no, mi mente se hallaba a miles de kilómetros de ahí, en un lugar cuyo nombre no conocía, un lugar donde los días eran tan lluviosos que casi no salía el sol, un lugar donde todo parecía verde, un lugar que no conocía y que seguramente tendría muchos secretos, ese era mi lugar, mi mundo. Donde podía enamorarme de una chica normal y no por imposición.

**BELLA POV.**

-¡Wow!- Angela miraba embobada la fachada de la Embajada del Principado de Mónaco, a penas acabábamos de llegar.

Mi abuela había insistido en mandar a alguien a por mí, pero como era lógico… ni loca llamaría la atención, ya que andar en uno de esos autos que ella usa, en Forks, es prenderle fuego a la hoguera de los chimentos y aún no estaba lista para ello, no señor.

-Es preciosa,- dijo mi amiga con el aliento contenido.

-¿Valió la pena el viaje?- ella asintió, provocando que me riera con ganas, Angela estuvo maldiciendo todo el camino a la embajada, pues según ella mi trasto no servía para nada, era una tortuga o peor que ello, lo cual es enteramente cierto, pero… ¡amo a mi auto!

-Definitivamente.

Estacioné en el lugar de siempre, la Embajada tenía un espacioso estacionamiento donde ya se hallaba el mercedes de mi abuela y varios coches más.

-Vamos antes de que vengan a por mi- dije jalando a mi amiga fuera del auto.

Angela observaba todo con detenimiento, tal y cómo lo había hecho yo el sábado pasado cuando mi abuela me trajo, ya conocía al guardia de la entrada, y a algunos guardaespaldas de ella.

-Buenos tardes- dije al entrar.

El hombre de la puerta me miró con una sonrisa en los labios, era el guardaespaldas de mi abuela, y tenía un ligero parecido con Pierce Brosnan, el James Bond más sexy a mi parecer.

-Buenas tardes Princesa Isabella- dijo él con su voz grave, Angela me apretó el brazo, lo cuál provocó que me ruborizara aún más de lo que ya estaba, aún no me acostumbraba a que me llamaran… _princesa._

-Esto… Charles ella es mi amiga Angela, Angy él es el guardaespaldas de mi abuela…- el aludido asintió y se alejó un poco para poder dar órdenes a los demás.

-Su majestad la espera en el salón de té.

Conocía ese lugar, así que me encaminé hacia el. La embajada no era muy grande, por lo que no podría perderme fácilmente, pero aún así Charles nos siguió en todo el camino.

-Es sorprendente- escuchaba murmurar a Angela a mi lado, lo cual hizo que soltara una risita.

Llegamos casi de inmediato al salón, para mi sorpresa la puerta estaba cerrada, no cómo las otras veces que estaba abierta. Charles se adelantó y tocó la puerta, no sin antes susurrar al micrófono un "_la oveja ha arribado…"_. Sentí mis mejillas arder, ya todo el departamento de seguridad me llamaba con ese sobrenombre ridículo, debido a que mi abuelita cuando llego dijo: "_Apareció la oveja perdida"_, y desde ese momento los guardias empezaron a nombrarme así…

-Entre- la voz suave pero enérgica de mi abuela llegó desde adentro, por algún extraño motivo sentí mi estómago echo un nudo.

Lentamente se abrieron las puertas, el lugar estaba tal y como siempre, los enormes ventanales que daban al jardín de afuera iluminaban con la luz del atardecer el blanco salón de té, donde los sillones y la mesita habían sido reemplazados nuevamente por dos sillas, y un escritorio al frente y junto a este un podium. Seguramente me tocarían clases de debate de nuevo. Suspiré pesadamente, mi abuela se hallaba sentada detrás del escritorio leyendo un periódico.

-Y así otra vez se revuelve la historia- suspiró molesta, la miré con curiosidad, pero ella aún no levantó la vista.

-Buenas tardes abuela- le saludé haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza, aún no me salía lo de las reverencias, ella levantó la mirada y me sonrió para luego ver a Angela- te presento a mi mejor amiga…

-Angela Webber- me cortó ella, una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, mi abuela había escuchado cada palabra que le conté durante la semana acerca de mi patética vida en Forks- es un placer…

-El placer es mío, su majestad- Angela hizo una reverencia un tanto exagerada.

-Isa…- miré a mi abuela con advertencia, ella rodó los ojos- Bella, hoy tengo un par de noticias que darte… tomen asiento chicas- nos dijo señalando las sillas frente al escritorio, me senté de inmediato, Angela me imitó.

-¿Qué sucede?- quise saber.

-Son buenas noticias- me informó- Tus primas segundas, las hijas del Duque D'Nali, han venido a visitarte y si no me equivoco llegaran pronto luego de la conferencia de prensa…- me miró con precaución- Bella, hace un rato la CNN me entrevistó y todos se preguntan dónde estas.

-Estoy aquí- reí ante mi respuesta, mi abuela me dedicó una mirada reprobatoria.

-Me refiero a que debemos tomar una decisión… ¿Estas preparada para tomar tu lugar como Princesa o quieres seguir siendo quien eras hasta hace una semana?- miré de reojo a Angela que miraba asombrada a mi abuela.

-Bueno… yo… verás abuela, he estado pensando en ello toda la semana y- suspiré- creo que desde un principio te dije que lo haría… así que…

-¿Estarías dispuesta a dar una conferencia de prensa?- preguntó- Minerva, mi agente, esta siendo presionada para ello, pero no quiero presionarte a ti…

-Yo… sólo si me dices con honestidad si he avanzado algo en lo de los debates- ella rió.

-Eres algo fuera de lo común- afirmó, Angela soltó una risita, la fulminé con la mirada- pero tienes voz para hacerlo…

-Si me permite decirle, su majestad- abrió la boca Angela- Bella le ha cerrado el pico a varios compañeros en los debates en Literatura… el día de su cumpleaños sin ir más lejos pudo debatir sobre por qué en Romeo y Julieta el fraile había accedido a casar a ese par- _me las vas a pagar,_ pensé en ese momento.

-¿En serio?- mi abuela me miraba sorprendida- de haber sabido antes de que la Literatura sacaba más de ti que la Economía… antes de que lleguen tus primas quisiera que improvisaras algo… imagina una rueda de prensa- me indicó que me parara en el podium, me levanté no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de odio a Angela- yo seré un reportero, debido a que sé qué es lo que quieren preguntarte…

Suspiré, esto iba a ser difícil. Nunca me gustaba ser el centro de atención, por lo que mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y baje la mirada.

-Bella… los ojos al frente- me recordó mi abuela, derrotada hice lo que me pidió. Para mi asombro ya no estábamos solas, había otras tres chicas más mirándome con curiosidad, ni siquiera había escuchado cuando habían entrado- Bien… Presentando a su Alteza Real Isabella Marie Swan de Grimaldi, Princesa de Mónaco- anunció mi abuela, suspiré.

-Yo…- solté una risita nerviosa- Buenas tardes damas y caballeros, es un placer para mí poder por fin hablar con ustedes, así que… iré contestando sus preguntas por orden- miré como mi abuela asentía.

-Princesa Isabella, ¿ha usted vivido durante el anonimato todo este tiempo o ya sabía de su condición?

-¡No!- exclamé con sorpresa ante la pregunta de mi abuela, la cuál rodó los ojos ante mi repentina reacción- Esto… quiero decir, no… yo no tenía idea de quién era hasta hace una semana- reí al recordar el encuentro con mi abuela, era tan absurdo…- realmente me sorprendió encontrar a mi abuela después de tanto tiempo, de hecho, nunca supe nada de la familia de Re… de mi madre- no podía decir el nombre de mi madre ante nadie, era una regla.

-¿Dónde ha estado usted todo este tiempo?- preguntó mi abuela de nuevo.

-Viví toda mi vida en un pueblo de Washington.

-Mmm… nada mal para la primera vez- me miró alegré mi abuela- ¿Qué opinan chicas?- preguntó a las tres recién llegadas que me miraban con sorpresa y curiosidad.

-¿Fue su primera vez?- preguntó la chica de cabello rubio claro y ojos miel con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Prácticamente- contestó mi abuela.

-Vaya, y yo tuve que aprender a hacer eso en dos años- murmuró la chica que parecía la más grande de las tres, pero aún así era un poco más bajita que la que las otras dos, sus ojos azules saltones me miraban con suma cautela.

-Bella, te presento a tus primas- dijo al fin mi abuela- Ellas son Kate…- la chica de cabello rubio claro avanzó hacia mí para darme un apretón de manos, que resultó algo… fuerte para ser una chica con rasgos delicados- Irina…- la chic de ojos saltones me dedicó una cálida sonrisa, pero no se acercó como Kate… _me pregunto por qué…_- y Tanya- la otra chica, más alta que Kate e Irina, rubia con un ligero toque cobrizo se acercó saludarme como Kate, esta vez el apretón fue más bien dudoso, nada a comparación con el de Kate.

Ahora realmente me entró un poco de miedo a la idea de conocer al resto de mi "familia real".

-Es un placer- dije tratando de ocultar el temblor de mi voz.

-El placer es nuestro- habló Tanya, su voz era algo suave y me miraba fijamente como esperando una reacción extraña en mí.

-Esto… les presento a mi amiga Angela- les dije Ang se puso colorada e hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

-Mucho gusto- dijo Kate, Irina me miraba fijo como Tanya, no había vuelto a hablar para nada.

-El gusto es mío- rió nerviosa mi amiga.

-Así que… ¿te encontraron?- rió Kate mirándome.

-Eso creo- balbuceé, me sentía realmente incómoda.

-Caroline, supongo que ye le han enseñado algunas cosas…- habló Tanya- por lo que vemos el debate le va bien.

-Oh.- rió mi abuela- Verán, es algo… complicado, aún no hemos avanzado en nada de enseñanzas, sólo en lo básico para eventos de etiqueta- las chicas asintieron en comprensión a lo que se refería- estoy tratando de contactar a una maestra de Historia Monegasca, creo que hay una y esta dispuesta a darle clases- tragué pesado.

-¿Clases de Historia?- pregunté atónita.

-Si, debes aprender un poco de lo que es nuestro- sonrió mi abuela, un escalofrío atravesó mi espalda.

-Mmm… Caroline me preguntaba… parece que nuestra prima no tiene buen gusto con la ropa…- me miró Tanya, sentí mis mejillas arder y no precisamente de vergüenza.

Admito que uso ropa holgada, tal vez muy fuera de moda y a lo mejor me falta el toque "femenino" como dice Angela, pero vamos… ¡No estoy tan mal! Para mi terrible sorpresa Angela rió ante el comentario, y mi querida abuela (nótese el sarcasmo) se mordió el labio para no reírse, seguramente, a mandíbula batiente.

-No te ofendas- dijo rápido Kate mirando mi estado de tensión- lo que Tanya quiso decir es que… si eres una princesa…- me sonrió al decir esto, pero aquello estaba lejos de alegrarme por lo que traté de devolverle la sonrisa como pude- debes vestir cómo una princesa…

-Caminar como una princesa- continuó Tanya.

-Hablar como una princesa- le siguió mi abuela.

-Comportarte como una princesa- añadió Angela, la fulminé con la mirada, ella solo se limitó a sonreírme.

-_Ser _una princesa- finalizó para mi alivio Irina, pero por algún motivo sentí que lo decía con doble intención, cómo si no estuviera convencida con la idea de que yo fuera… yo.

-De acuerdo- suspiré- ya entendí, pero a penas estoy empezando.

-Ya has hecho buen avance en hablar como corresponde, los modales van mejorando, sólo falta tu imagen- informó mi abuela.

-Ya te dije que primero me caso con el loco inglés antes que transformarme en una Lauren Mallory- le dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Si mal no recuerdo, perdiste en aquella batalla épica hace una semana…- fruncí el ceño, tenia razón, Charlie me había callado la boca, ya se las iba a cobrar al Jefe Swan…- Además tenemos…

-Que relucirme como la joya que soy- repetí sus palabras, para soltar un suspiro- No me agrada la idea.

-¡Oh, vamos Bells!- exclamó Angela- No será tan malo, además estoy segura de que con esto le darás una lección a Mallory sobre que el maquillaje de payaso es para el circo no para la escuela- me reí ante ello, realmente Lauren era odiosa y se pintaba cual payaso.

-Bien… me rindo, pero solo por esta vez- mis primas sonrieron malévolamente.

-Si Alice te deja- murmuró Kate, la miré con confusión- Una amiga…

-Bien, empezaremos en cuánto Caroline lo apruebe- sonrió Tanya.

-Por mi empiecen ahora- rió mi abuela, la miré con pánico, aún no me entraba en la cabeza, la idea de un cambio radical de imagen.

Si antes había estado algo mortificada, retrato lo dicho, después de dos horas de _shopping _por las boutiques de Washington con mis primas la idea de "ir de compras" ahora tenía un significado más: despilfarro de dinero. ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿A quién en su sano juicio le va a importar si una bolsa es _Prada_ o si su perfume no es _Dior_?, bien ya tienen a las tres ganadoras del concurso: mis primas. Pasamos dos horas de tienda en tienda, buscando todo un nuevo guardarropas para mí, la verdad no tengo ni idea de dónde voy a meter tanta cosa, y mucho menos cómo permití esto, habiendo tanta gente muriendo de hambre en África y yo aquí… gastando casi una fortuna en un par de zapatos que resultarán mortales para mi integridad física. Mi abuela sólo nos acompañó al principio, pues luego nos dejó a las cinco solas con dos guardaespaldas, según esto tenía que dar una conferencia de prensa. De la cuál estaba segura al cien por ciento, giraba en torno a mi presencia. Primero pasamos a dejar a Angela a su casa, pues su mamá la había llamado preocupada ya que su "toque de queda" se estaba por acabar. Al regresar a la embajada me di cuenta de algo escalofriante… el salón de té parecía ahora uno de esos horripilantes salones de belleza en dónde el costo de un solo corte de pelo es para literalmente cortarte la cabeza.

-¿Qué es esto?- quise saber, Kate rió por lo bajo.

-Solo un salón de belleza, mi estilista Zafrina, de brasil, ha venido para ayudarnos un poco- explicó mi prima.

-Bells…- Tanya me tomó por los hombros- ¿Me prestas tus lentes?- se los pasé mientras miraba confusa alrededor.

Cuando de pronto escuché un _crack_, que me sacó de mi inspección.

-¡Mis lentes!- exclamé horrorizada al ver lo que mis primas hacían con ellos.

-Angela nos dijo que sólo los usas por hobby- dijo Tanya sonriente, tomé nota mental de matar a Angela- Además querida prima tienes un rostro hermoso.

-Díselo a todos los de Forks High, seguro que te creen- dije sarcástica.

-Bien… ¡Zafrina!- llamó Kate a la estilista brasilera, que por cierto me recordaba mucho a Tyra Banks, la mujer hizo acto de presencia con unas tijeras en la mano y sonrisa malévola que me hizo recordar a _Edward Sissor-Hands_ de Tim Burton, tragué con dificultad.

-Buenas noches chicas- saludó la mujer- ¿quién es este lindo retoño?- me miró con intensidad, Tanya rió.

-Isabella…- el rostro de la mujer se iluminó con el entendimiento.

-Un placer querida.

-El mío- dije con la poca voz que me quedaba, realmente esa mujer asustaba con las tijeras en la mano, sabía lo que venía a continuación.

-¿Ya sabes qué vas a querer que te haga?- preguntó.

-Yo…

-Hazla lucir como la princesa que es- respondió por mí Kate a lo que me guiñaba un ojo.

-Sus deseos son mis órdenes- dijo Zafrina haciendo una leve reverencia- Su alteza- se dirigió a mí, era la primera vez que me lo decían , por lo que no pude evitar sonrojarme- siéntese y relájese.

-Como si pudiera hacerlo después de ver lo tortuoso que es mi monte calvario- murmuré entre dientes, la mujer rió.

Suspiré en rendición y cerré los ojos, no quería saber lo que me iban a hacer, realmente no tenía ni ganas de ver lo que sucedería, por lo que me limité a soñar despierta…

_Máscaras. La gente a mi alrededor llevaba máscaras, unas eran simplemente escalofriantes, otras parecían rostros de ángeles. Pero sólo un rostro oculto me llamaba la atención, y no era la máscara lo que me atraía, no eran las dos esmeraldas que brillaban bajo esta…_

Escuché risas.

-¿Se durmió?- rió la inconfundible voz de mi abuela, fruncí el ceño.

-Mmm- gemí al abrir los ojos, la luz me quemaba la vista.

-Buenos días Bella Durmiente- rió Kate- ¿o debo decir Princesa Isabella?- volví a fruncir el ceño mientras bostezaba, sentía la cara algo refrescante, lo cual me extrañó.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunté.

-Las doce de la noche- contestó Tanya.

-¿¡Qué!?- exclamé horrorizada- ¡Charlie!

-No te preocupes hija- me calmó mi abuela- ya le avisaron lo que sucedía- sus ojos brillaban con intensidad, se la veía alegre, y me miraba con orgullo.

-¿Qué?- pregunté tocando mi cara, todos me miraban extraño en la habitación, que caí en la cuenta había vuelto a su estado anterior, sólo que esta vez había un espejo de pie en el centro con marco de lo que supuse sería oro, tragué saliva.

-Estas preciosa- murmuró mi abuela.

-Gracias- me mordí el labio al sentir como mis mejillas se coloreaban.

-¿No vas a mirarte?- preguntó Kate de golpe.

-Si- me levanté como pude, estaba cansada, las compras me habían hecho picadillo.

Avancé lentamente hacia el espejo, era hora de la verdad… Dejé escapar un gritito de sorpresa, casi ni me reconocía, mi cabello caía en cascadas prolijas en mis hombros, tenía un suave maquillaje en el rostro que acentuaba mis ojos, mis cejas… antes algo pobladas ahora…

-¿Te gusta?- quiso saber Tanya.

-Yo… ¿soy yo?- pregunté sin creerlo.

-Ya lo creo- rió mi prima.

-Es un cambio radical ¿a que si?- me miró divertida Kate mientras Irina rodaba los ojos y mi abuela me guiñaba un ojo.

_Claro, que lo va a ser…_

__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __

_Siento haber tardado tanto, la verdad no sé cuándo pueda volver a actualizar, ya que esta semana es un infierno, en los exámenes voy algo bien, mil gracias por el apoyo. Sepan que aunque no respondo los Reviews ahora lo haré en cuanto pueda, los leo y me ponen súper happy. Jaja. _

_Bueno… ¡Ya falta menos para el 1° de Enero! Y este sábado es mi graduación… y aun no tengo vestido, cómo me haría falta una Alice para ayudarme con ello… jaja._

_Bueno ya saben que hacer. REVIEWS!!!_

**EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE THE PRINCESS SWAN:**

-_Ya han logrado sacarle una foto a la Princesa…_

-¡Oh, Edward!- Alice me apretó del brazo- Debe de ser preciosa, por lo que me dijo Kate…

Alice dejó de hablar en cuanto la dichosa foto fue mostrada en la pantalla, esta mostraba a dos personas, un hombre ataviado con uniforme de policía abrazando a una chica de pelo castaño, su rostro estaba algo oculto en el pecho del hombre.

-¿Es esa?- quiso saber Rose, miraba la pantalla con el ceño fruncido.

-¡No se le ve la cara!- gimió Alice- ¡Quiero ir a Washington!

_Los leo en la __próxima._

_XOXOX_

_Aye436._


	4. Paparazzi

_Siento la tardanza, la verdad es que estas últimas semanas han sido la muerte (abajo les explico). Sólo espero que no les defraude lo que les traigo…__ Aquí aun no ha salido Twilight ____, así que aún no me digan mucho de la peli, se que los efectos no son tan buenos, pero siento que por la química que emanan Rob y Kristen dentro y fuera de la pantalla hace que la esencia real de los libros no se pierda. Por otro lado estoy molesta con las decisiones de Summit respecto a Luna Nueva, van a hacer lo mismo que ocurre con cada Potter (cada director distinta esencia) y aunque me ponga a brincar en una pata por haber acertado que Ben Barnes (el príncipe Caspian) sería un Vulturi, no puedo dejar de enfadarme porque van a sacar a Taylor del papel de Jake, no es justo, el chico ES Jake, no concibo otra cara que la de él para el papel, su sonrisa es igual de contagiosa que la de el personaje, sólo tengo una cosa a favor del tipo al que quieren poner como Jake, y esa es que la vez que lo vi en la serie GREEK de Universal Channel pensé que este hubiera quedado bien como uno de los chicos de La Push, especialmente de Seth o Quil._

_Bueno, bueno… eh… solo me queda aclarar que:_

**TWILIGHT © es pertenencia de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo utilizo a sus personajes con fines de diversión y no lucrativos…**

_Disfruten…_

_Siempre estas expuesto,_

_Para quien sea que vea y quiera aprender._

_¿Es que no sabes?_

_No hay vuelta atrás,_

_Porque este camino es todo lo que siempre tendrás._

_Y es obvio que estas muriendo, muriendo._

_Sólo __viviendo la prueba de que la cámara miente,_

_Y ábrete por completo,_

_Porque esta es tu noche,_

_Así que sonríe,_

_Porque serás la moda._

_Serás la moda._

"Fences" de Paramore.

**PAPARAZZI****.**

**BELLA POV.**

Lunes de nuevo. Gruñí al sentir como los primeros rayos de sol se filtraban como podían por la ventana, todo el fin de semana me la había pasado aterrada a este fatídico día, más aún porque la expresión que puso mi padre en cuanto me vio el sábado en la mañana (me había quedado a dormir en el hotel de mis primas, el cual, por cierto, era sumamente lujoso) no me dejó duda alguna de que mi pesadilla apenas comenzaba.

-Estás irreconocible- me dijo Charlie en cuanto me vio aquella mañana.

Y así ocurrió también con los agentes de seguridad de mi abuela, y por no mencionar a la mamá de Jessica Stanley cuando el domingo me la crucé de camino a casa luego de una agotadora sesión de debate y protocolo con mis primas y la abuela.

Las noticias no dejaban de especular acerca de mi persona según me informaba mi abuela, por lo que decidí que debía de prepararme intensamente cuanto antes para poder atender a la prensa. Me molestaba en sumo grado los rumores que empezaban a circular sobre que todo era una farsa.

Irritada como estaba me levanté de la cama y me vestí con una de las prendas nuevas que me había regalado Kate, ya que si no me las ponía Angela se lo diría…, Charlie cómo todas las mañanas ya se había retirado a la comisaría. Desayuné rápido un café con leche y una barrita de cereal, para luego salir a trompicones hacia mi camioneta. Hacía bastante frío afuera, por lo que me apreté más contra la chaqueta, hubiera deseado tener mi chamarra, pero mis primas me habían advertido o mejor dicho amenazado con que si volvía a usar una de mis ropas… bueno mejor ni pensarlo. Jake se acercó a mi moviendo la cola, le salude con una caricia, él me ladró como deseándome suerte.

-Gracias- reí, mi perro a veces actuaba como un completo humano- la voy a necesitar.

Me subía a mi _trasto_ para ponerlo en marcha. El sonido era estruendoso, como me dijo Kate en cuanto se subió a él el sábado, mi primita me estaba intentando convencer de cambiarme de auto, pero no lo iba a permitir.

Llegué con tiempo al colegio, tiempo necesario para ocultar mi cabello en una gorra y ponerme gafas oscuras para ocultar mi rostro, quería pasar desapercibida con mi cambio de imagen, que sabía que atraería a todas las miradas del colegio. Realmente debí de haberlo pensado dos veces antes de aceptar todo este asunto de mi lugar como princesa de Mónaco.

Salí de mi camioneta para sentir el horrible frío. Odiaba el frío con ganas, por ello había solicitado ir a la Universidad de Phoenix en Arizona, pero mis planes se irían al traste una vez que me graduara, porque como me recordaba mi abuelita, iría a Oxford en Inglaterra con mi primo Emmett al cual tenía ganas de conocer, algo me decía que nos llevaríamos de maravilla, aunque mi abuela decía que ya nos conocíamos y que la vez en que estuvimos todos juntos nos habíamos divertido a lo grande, por lo que no debía preocuparme, pero como yo le decía a la abuela, antes éramos niños.

La única que parecía reacia a creer que yo fuera parte de la familia era Irina, que no paraba de mirarme raro. Y aunque Tanya se comportaba dulce conmigo, había veces en las que sentía que algo de mi persona le molestaba. La única que parecía encantada con la idea de ser primas completamente era Kate, ella no paraba de parlotear acerca de lo feliz que estaba por que hubiera aparecido, que íbamos a llevarnos muy bien y que quería presentarme a sus amigas, en especial a la hija de los Duques Brandon de Inglaterra. Mary Alice.

-¡Bella!- me saludaron a coro Ben y Angela en cuanto dejé mis cosas en el casillero.

-Hola chicos- les saludé con la cabeza gacha intentando ocultar mi rostro como pudiera.

-¿De qué te escondes?- rió Ben.

-De nadie- me apresuré a mentir, Angelar rió.

-¿Por qué vistes raro?- me sentí incómoda ante la pregunta.

-Eh…

-Una apuesta- mintió Angela rápido- Este viernes hicimos una apuesta, Bella ganará cincuenta dólares si logra tener este nuevo look hasta la finalización del semestre- añadió guiñándome un ojo, había veces en las que mi amiga era así de adorable, por lo que era fácil quererla.

-Pues… suerte- rió Ben- seguro que será interesante de ver… pero ¿no deberías quitarte tus lentes de sol y el gorro?- gruñí por lo bajo.

-¡Tienes razón!- exclamó Angela- Bells quítatelos.

-No- dije con miedo.

-Bells…

-No lo haré- me llevé ambas manos a la cabeza para proteger el gorro, pero Ben fue más rápido.

De pronto todas las miradas se posaron en mí. Lo sabía porque siempre que alguien me miraba sentía una especie de picazón en la espalda, era una sensación extraña. Sentí mis mejillas arder, y empezó a haber murmullos que nada tenían que ver con los habituales de principio de clases.

-¿Quién eres y qué le has hecho a Bella Swan?- rió Ben.

-Jajá, muy gracioso- le dije con sarcasmo-. Devuélveme mi gorra.

-No hasta que te saques los lentes- bufé, pero hice lo que me pidió y mi amigo fiel a su palabra mi gorro me regresó.

-Gracias- mascullé.

-Creo que me voy a volver algo sobre protector contigo- bromeó Ben- están mirando mucho a mi hermanita- sentí mis mejillas colorearse, Angela rió, cada vez que Ben me llamaba "hermana" lo sentía realmente, él era como una especie de hermano para mí.

-Tonterías- dije lo más seria que pude- Vamos antes de que el Señor Green se aparezca.

Ben estaba en lo correcto, todos me lanzaban miradas curiosas, lamenté no haber podido fingir que me sentía mal ayer delante de Charlie, así hoy no tendría que sufrir esta pesadilla, que aún no empezaba.

-No sabía que había alguien nuevo- escuché murmurar a alguien, fruncí el entrecejo ¿tanto había cambiado realmente?

-Yo tampoco.

-¿Viste cómo viene vestida?

-Parece una modelo.

-¿Qué hace con Chenney y Webber?

Me senté en mi lugar habitual al lado de Angela, los murmullos no paraban, incluso cuando el profesor Mason llegó al salón estos seguían sin silenciarse.

-¡SILENCIO!- mandó a callar a la clase.

El salón se sumió en silencio.

-Siento haber llegado tarde- se abrió la puerta del salón dejando a la vista a una desarreglada Lauren.

-Entre señorita Mallory- gruñó el profesor, sonreí- Bien, pasaremos lista para ver si alguien más esta tarde hoy…- mi estómago dio un vuelco.

¿Qué sucedería cuando se enteraran que era yo? ¿Podría soportarlo? Como si Angela me leyera la mente me apretó la mano y me sonrió para darme confianza, realmente estaba agradecida con ella.

-Swan- llamó el profesor, gruñí- ¿Swan, Isabella?- repitió, lentamente alcé la mano.

-Presente.

Como predije los murmullos volvieron a acrecentar y esta vez ni el profesor pudo callarlos, incluso él mismo me miraba con cierta confusión.

Lauren solo me lanzó una mirada furtiva cargada de odio, cómo si supiera algo que no debía saber, Jessica a su lado sonreía de oreja a oreja. De pronto me invadió el miedo, algo iba mal…

**EDWARD POV.**

-… y así fue como Napoleón decidió invadir Francia- finalizó la Profesora Goff.

La clase de Historia se había tornado un poco pesada, si ya de por si el sopor que emanaba el salón lograba aturdirme todos los Lunes, esta vez era algo agobiante. Afuera las nubes se arremolinaban presagiando una tormenta.

-Para la siguiente clase quiero que investiguen acerca de las ideas liberales americanas, ya que pronto comenzaremos con el tema- añadió la profesora.

-Genial- gimió Rosalie a mi lado- Historia americana…

-No va a ser tan malo- le reprochó Alice uniéndose a nosotros, mientras se colgaba su mochila al hombro.

-Por cierto Edward- me llamó mi prima rubia- ¿Iremos hoy a hacer el trabajo para Catle? Sabes que hay que entregarlo el viernes.- suspiré.

-Si, claro que si- respondí.

-Lo único que no se me hace justo es que Kate nos dejara solos en esto- añadió Rose enfadada.

-No nos dejó solos en esto- se apresuró a añadir Alice- De hecho me pidió de hacer una video llamada hoy por la tarde- por algún motivo extraño Alice parecía llena de expectación en cuanto al bendito chat con su amiga se trataba, y creía tener una idea cercana al por qué.

-¿Crees que _ella_ estará allí?- preguntó Rose por mí.

Los tres bajamos rápidamente las escaleras de piedra para salir a los jardines del colegio, era la hora del almuerzo, por lo que siempre pasábamos este rato juntos o con nuestros amigos.

-No lo sé- Alice se encogió de hombros.

Suspiré, esto era el cuento de nunca acabar.

-¡Hey Edward!- la voz de Mike Newton me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué ocurre Newton?- pregunté apretando los dientes, este chico me sacaba de mis cabales.

-Oh.- rió- Sólo quería preguntarte si tal vez… se te apetecía la idea de una revancha.

-Aún sigues molesto porque te haya ganado- reí maliciosamente, su rostro se contrajo.

-No es cierto, es sólo que necesito recuperar lo que…

-¿Lo quieres realmente?- le corté, él asintió- Trato hecho, el viernes a la salida del colegio donde siempre.

Alice me lanzó una mirada furiosa, que yo ignoré olímpicamente. Pasamos cerca de un par de chicas de primer año que nos miraron con diversión en el rostro, pude escuchar cómo una le susurraba a la otra algo que sonó como "_Mi prima la conoce…"_, fruncí el entrecejo, no entendí a quién se refería, tal vez a Alice o a Rose, decidí pasarlo por alto al fin y al cabo un simple cotilleo de niñas de secundaria eran meras tonteras.

-Una hora más y a casa- suspiró cansada Rosalie, rodé los ojos, ella si que no sabía lo que era estar cansado.

**BELLA POV.**

Estaba tomando mis cosas para irme a ver a mi abuela, no voy a negar que me sorprendió ver a Charlie en casa a la hora de la comida, pocas veces sucedía esto, especialmente los Lunes, pero me tranquilizó al informarme que todo estaba en orden y que como no había nada desesperado en el camino había decidido venir a comer a casa.

-Salúdame a tu abuela- dijo mi papá mientras me acompañaba a la puerta, le abracé sin pensarlo, sentía que algo le preocupaba.

El abrazo debió tomarle por sorpresa porque se tensó.

-Papá…

-Quédate quieta- me susurró, yo me tensé e hice lo que me pidió, unos sonidos empezaron a invadir el lugar, para pronto ver sobre el hombro de mi padre un montón de luces. Eran flashes de cámaras.

-¿Cómo demo…?

-¡ENTREN EN LA CASA!- la voz de mi abuela se alzó ante la muchedumbre que empezaba a llenar el jardín delantero de mi casa, la cual no paraba de bombardear con preguntas.

Charlie sin pensarlo dos veces y lo más rápido que pudo nos metió dentro de la casa, mi abuela me miró preocupada.

-Creo que te han encontrado- fue todo lo que dijo.

De pronto un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo…

**EDWARD POV.**

Rosalie, Alice y yo nos hallábamos en la sala de estar de la habitación de Alice, debido a que nos había tocado hacer un trabajo en equipo, y los tres estábamos juntos en este.

-Estoy aburrida- dijo mi prima dejando a un lado el libro de derecho.

-Yo también- suspiré.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?- preguntó Rosalie con cara de fastidio.

-¿Ver la tele?- sugirió Alice.

-Solo si no es el noticiero- sentencié, ya me estaba cansando de las noticias.

-De acuerdo- rió mi prima.

Con su gracia peculiar Alice se encaminó hacia la televisión y la prendió. Bufé… el noticiero.

-_Ya han logrado sacarle una foto a la Princesa…_

-¡Oh, Edward!- Alice me apretó del brazo- Debe de ser preciosa, por lo que me dijo Kate…

Alice dejó de hablar en cuanto la dichosa foto fue mostrada en la pantalla, esta mostraba a dos personas, un hombre ataviado con uniforme de policía abrazando a una chica de pelo castaño, su rostro estaba algo oculto en el pecho del hombre.

-¿Es esa?- quiso saber Rose, miraba la pantalla con el ceño fruncido.

-¡No se le ve la cara!- gimió Alice- ¡Quiero ir a Washington!

-¿Washington?- pregunté aturdido.

-Kate me contó dónde estaban cuando hablé ayer con ella…- confirmó Alice mis sospechas.

-¿Y es cierto?- quiso saber Rose, solté otro bufido, este tema me sacaba de quicio.

-¡Ya lo creo! Kate me contó que es muy tímida, pero de carácter fuerte, es cabezota y… un poco torpe- Rosalie rió.

-¿Escuchaste primo?- me miró divertida- te tocó una torpe- gruñí.

-Basta- le advertí.

-¡La defiendes!

-No lo hago- dije molesto- Estoy molesto por tus comentarios, sabes cómo odio a la tal princesa esa.

-Ya verás cómo no la odias en cuanto la conozcas- me dijo Alice.

-¿No que iba a tardar un año?- le solté molesto.

-Las decisiones cambian. El futuro no está grabado en piedra.

-¿A qué te refieres?- la miré fijo.

-Pronto lo sabrás- me sonrió de forma malévola.

**BELLA POV.**

-¿Pero cómo…?

-Al parecer unas de tus compañeras hizo la conexión- me explicó Kate, mi abuela estaba tensa.

-¿Quién fue?- quise saber.

-Unas tal Mallory y Stanley- respondió Tanya por ella.

Gemí, sabía que esas dos tramaban algo.

-¿Stanley?- preguntó curiosa Kate- ¿Cómo Anne Stanley de primero?

-Coincidencia- murmuró Irina, era la segunda ocasión que la escuchaba hablar, por lo que no pude reprimir mi gesto de sorpresa.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- me padre miraba con precaución a mi abuela, ella suspiró meneando la cabeza.

-Tenemos que hablar Charles…- le dijo con el rostro serio, algo dentro mío me hizo sentir miedo, mucho miedo.

-Bella ¿tienes Internet?- quiso saber Kate, yo asentí- Necesito usar tu computadora.

-Si, claro- dejamos solos a Charlie, Tanya, Irina y mi abuela, sabía que esta conversación era de ellos, aún no entendía qué papel jugaban Tanya e Irina ahí, pero… me limité a dejarles su espacio.

Guié a Kate escaleras arriba, mi cuarto no era la quinta maravilla, menos era el tipo de cuartos que hay en un palacio pero así y todo a mi prima no pareció molestarle.

-Me gusta tu cuarto- dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama mientras esperaba a que se cargara mi laptop.

-Gracias, aunque está un poco desordenado- ella rió.

-Me gusta, realmente es original, denota tu personalidad- suspiró frunciendo el ceño- No entiendo como Irina no puede creer que eres tu realmente.- me sorprendió el cambio abrupto de conversación.

-No te enojes con ella es normal- Kate se encogió de hombros- por cierto… a Tanya le…- ella rió.

-¡Oh, no!- negó ella- Tanya sabe que eres tú, es sólo que ella solía estar enamorada de Cullen.

-¿Cullen?- pregunté confundida, ella me miró con sorpresa.

-¿No sabes quién es Cullen?- negué con la cabeza- ¿En qué mundo vives?

-En el planeta Tierra- ella rió y rodó los ojos.

-Es el príncipe de Gales- me informó, mi estómago se hizo un nudo al comprender.

-Oh. Pero yo… no…

-Lo sé, pero igual… ella tenía esperanzas, aunque él se cansó de rechazarla de la forma más caballerosa posible, siempre ha sido muy atento- esta versión del príncipe de Gales era bastante distinta a la que daban en la prensa y la que mi abuela creía.

-¿Pero no es cierto lo que dice la prensa?- pregunté.

-Mitad y mitad, como todo. Debes aprender que en este mundo puedes ser de una forma pero la cámara siempre te transforma en otra persona, más si eres un ejemplo a seguir- tragué saliva- no te preocupes, te aconsejo que cuando veas una cámara te abras tal cuál eres, con una sonrisa y ¡listo! Los tienes comiendo de tu mano.- reí ante el comentario- Además querida prima, creo que ya eres un ícono de la moda.

**EDWARD POV.**

-¿Alice si quieres ver la tele para que prendes la computadora?- Rosalie la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-A esta hora quedé con Kate… ¡Ahí esta!- pegué un respingo al escuchar el "_¡ping!_" del Messenger que anunciaba el inicio de sesión de alguien- ¡Hola Kate!- rió Alice mientras veía la cámara, rodé los ojos, ellas eran muy buenas amigas, Rosalie bufó mientras seguía viendo la televisión conmigo, a los dos nos gustaba _American Chopper_.

-_Hola Alice- _la voz de Kate salió por los parlantes soltando una risita.

-¿_Ella es…?-_ una voz nada familiar pero hermosa salió de los parlantes.

-¡OH DIOS MIO!- Alice gritó eufórica.

-¿Alice qué…?- fruncí el ceño.

-_Isabella tu abuela te llama- _la voz inconfundible y monótona de Irina inundó la habitación, sin pesarlo dos veces me levanté para ponerme al lado de Alice.

-_Bueno… un gusto-_ llegué demasiado tarde al lado de mi prima, pues ahí sólo se hallaba la inconfundible imagen de una conversación on-line que mostraba el mail de Kate como desconectado.

-¿Era ella?- preguntó Rosalie atónita, Alice solo asintió tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

No me lo podía creer, estuve a punto de ver a mi peor enemiga, pero algo dentro de mí decía que no faltaba mucho para ese encuentro.

_______________ ____________________ ____________________

_De acuerdo, de acuerdo, __sé que no tengo excusa ni palabra para disculpa alguna, pero… ¿podrán perdonarme? Estas semanas han sido agobiantes y eso que se supone que estoy finalmente de vacaciones, pero bueno… de qué me quejo si estoy haciendo lo que quiero (Cof. Gimnasio. Cof. Clases de manejo--- XD)_

_Bueno chicos (as) les dejo esta probadita…_

**EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE "THE PRINCESS SWAN":**

El tiempo parecía volar y antes de que me diera cuenta ya estaba en el aeropuerto maleta en mano, despidiéndome de Charlie, dejando atrás al lugar dónde había crecido.

_Como siempre los espero en el siguiente capítulo._

_XOXOX_

_Aye 436._

_PD si pueden escuchar las canciones que pongo al inicio háganlo, están geniales. Si no me equivoco alguien preguntó de dónde saqué la idea de este fic, pues bien en parte a que leí uno sobre Bella siendo princesa de ¿Francia? Jajá esta bueno, pero me dije falta algo… sería más chistoso si fuera al estilo diario de la princesa… y así fue cómo surgió la idea, los capítulos se inspiran en las canciones antes mencionadas XD. Paramore me inspira bastante. Por cierto chequen también las imágenes de los personajes del Fic en mi Profile, están bastante más detallados, necesitaría ayuda con las del clan D'Nali XD._

_A los que siguen LA NANA SWAN __déjenme decirles que ya pronto subo el nuevo capítulo, es que lo estoy esculpiendo por así decirlo al máximo, es un capítulo decisivo, así que…_

_Bueno los dejo. Salu2 y recuerden dejar sus reviews que espero poder responder pronto. _


	5. Lecciones Reales

_Bueno, bueno, al parecer intentaron mandarme a la __brigada vampírica la última vez, sólo que no esperaba que fuera Bella la que viniera a por mí, ¿qué de que estoy hablando? ¡Ja! Déjenme contarles que ya van como treinta TRASTOS rojos que me encuentro aparcados en lugares cercanos a dónde estoy ¿coincidencia? Si eso les sonó extraño entonces déjenme decirles que cuando estaba dando una vuelta por dónde vivo encontré un restaurante llamado "La Bella Italia", ¡oh, si! Sólo me falta encontrar a Edward Cullen ¿dónde andará?_

_Bien, cambiando de temas incoherentes dónde mi vida parece encrepuscularse… ¿Sabían que Kellan Lutz (Emmett) y Ashley Greene (Alice) van a ser de pareja en una película que están filmando? Jaja, eso si que va a ser algo… fuera de serie._

_Les aclaro antes de empezar que…_

_**NO soy Stephenie Meyer, por lo tanto los nombres de sus personajes NO me pertenecen, sólo me hago cargo de este Fic descabellado mío.**_

_Disfruten…_

_En un momento, todo puede cambiar._

_Siente el viento en tu hombro._

_Por un minuto, el mundo puede esperar._

_Deja atrás tu pasado._

_¡Vuela!_

_Muéstrate cómo eres en realidad._

_Podrás brillar._

_Olvida las razones por las que no podrás._

_Y empieza a intentar, porque es tu tiempo._

_Tiempo de volar._

"_Fly" _de Hilary Duff.

**LECCIONES REALES****.**

**BELLA POV.**

-_Hola Kate-_ una voz soprano sonó a través de los parlantes, la curiosidad me picó y me acerqué detrás de mi prima que ahora chateaba desde mi computadora con una de sus amigas.

-Hola Alice- rió mi prima, quien se corrió para dejarme ver a su amiga de la que tanto me hablaba.

Pude apreciar gracias a la web cam la cara de la dichosa Alice, por un momento pensé que estaba viendo un dibujo de una hada, pero luego vi como sus ojos se dilataban en la mera sorpresa.

-¿Ella es…?- quise saber.

-Aja- Kate rió ante la expresión de su amiga en cuánto me vio.

-_¡OH DIOS MIO!- _la voz de Alice retumbó en toda la habitación provocándome un respingo.

-_¿Alice qué…?-_ la chica no debía de estar sola porque una voz aterciopelada habló detrás de ella la chica pegó un respingo.

Justo cuándo le iba a preguntar quién era, la puerta de mi habitación se abrió de golpe dejando ver a una Irina molesta.

-Isabella tu abuela te llama- me miró con una emoción cargada de enojo, sabía que no le caía muy bien, pero por lo menos me hubiera gustado que disimulara un poco, me hacía sentir un tanto incómoda. Asentí ligeramente para volver a dirigir mi atención a la computadora.

-Bueno… un gusto- le sonreí a Alice, que parecía seguir en estado de shock, Kate resopló mientras se despedía con un gesto de la mano de su amiga y cerraba de golpe el Messenger.

-¿Qué ocurre Irina?- preguntó irritada Kate.

-Se ha tomado una decisión e Isabella debe de decidir si la acepta o no- un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo entero, Kate a mi lado se tensó un poco debido a la hostilidad de su hermana.

-Bien…- suspiré levantándome.

Seguí a mis primas escaleras abajo, la tensión era cortante y podía percibir que esta era una decisión bastante importante.

-¿Y bien?- pregunté en cuanto llegué a la salita dónde se hallaban serios mi abuela y Charlie, este último tenía la vista fija en la pared encima de la chimenea dónde se hallaba la fotografía del día en que él y Reneé se habían casado, siempre quise saber por qué la conservaba, pero ahora no me cabían dudas de que mi padre nunca la había olvidado.

-Isabella- me dijo mi abuela con suavidad pero sin dejar de lado su tono diplomático, y haciendo caso omiso a mi mueca- Tu padre y yo hemos decidido que hay dos opciones para que esto se resuelva, o bien, terminas este semestre en Forks, soportando a los paparazzi,- hice una mueca al recordar el incidente de hacía unas horas­- o bien terminas el trimestre que te falta en casa con Sue Clearwater, la profesora de la que te hablé, continuando con tu educación protocolar y en diciembre irás a Mónaco para luego en enero empezar el colegio con Kate en Londres.

Miré atónita a mi abuela. Sabía como odiaba la idea de verme involucrada tan pronto en ser el centro de atención de todo, y cuando digo "todo" es TODO, el mundo.

-Yo…- miré de soslayo a Charlie, justo en ese instante Jake se me arrimó, acaricié a mi perro dándole las gracias por intentar darme ánimos- No lo sé…

-¡Bella vamos a ser compañeras!- exclamó Kate mientras me dirigía una mirada alegre y entusiasta.

-Todo depende en lo que decida Bella- le recordó mi abuela.

-Yo ya te dije que quería tomar mi apellido… pero no quiero llamar mucho la atención- Irina rió por lo bajo rodando los ojos con sarcasmo evidente en el rostro.

-Lo sé, por ello te doy a escoger…

-Entonces preferiría tomar clases particulares hasta que este preparada para ir a Mónaco… - antes de que pudiera finalizar Kate se me hecho encima.

-¡Vas a ver cómo nos vamos a divertir!- exclamó- ¡Alice va a estar hiperactiva cuando se lo cuente!

-Momento ahí- dijo Tanya, Kate me soltó- si Bella quiere permanecer en el anonimato hasta su presentación- la miré con agradecimiento- no tendrás que decirle nada a nadie.

-Pero…- Kate frunció el ceño.

-Tu hermana tiene razón- le cortó mi abuela.

-Y estoy seguro de que mi hija quiere eso- Charlie me miraba serio, era la primera vez que hablaba después del discursito de la abuela.

-Pues… si, creo que lo mejor será que me presente justo el día en que deba hacerlo…- dije soltando un suspiro.

No podía creer como mi vida iba a cambiar a partir de ese momento, todo lo que conocía lo dejaría atrás para poder conocer la otra parte de mi vida de la cual me alejaron por seguridad, pero ahora no había vuelta atrás. Iba a tomar mi lugar como una Grimaldi.

**EDWARD POV.**

Viernes al fin, eso significaba descanso, para la mayoría del alumnado, pero no para mí. A las dos y media debía reunirme con Carlisle en el Parlamento para discutir algo acerca del aumento de los precios en el mercado por la caída de la bolsa. Realmente era un tema que estaba sacando de quicio al mundo entero, pero la verdad mucho no me interesaba lo que el Primer Ministro quisiese tratar ahora después de casi tres días de la reunión anterior. Me aburría como nadie estar en esas "juntas" y todo lo hacía porque algún día tenía que suceder a mi padre en el trono, un deber que llevaba desde que había nacido, y por ser hijo único era del todo mayor la responsabilidad.

La semana había pasado casi en un borrón, gracias a Dios no habían vuelto a nombrar nada acerca de la Princesa Americana, cosa que a Alice la tenía de mal humor en especial debido a que Kate ya no hizo más video llamadas alegando que estaba muy ocupada en Washington como para hacer clic al botón de Iniciar Sesión en el Messenger, ni ella misma se creía semejante mentira. En mi opinión se negaba a hacer una video llamada a petición de la _princesa_.

-¡Cullen!- gruñí al escuchar la voz del irritable Newton a mis espaldas.

-¿Qué quieres Newton?- me volteé a verlo, me miraba con expectación.

-Recuerdas lo que acordamos el Lunes- no era una pregunta, por lo que rodé los ojos y sonreí con suficiencia. _Newton esta desesperado._

-¿Cómo olvidarlo si me lo recuerdas todos los días?- reí con malicia, era una suerte que ni Alice ni Rosalie estuvieran aquí, ya me imaginaba el rollo que me echarían encima si se llegaban a enterar de que mis planes con Newton no habían sido del todo olvidados- Siempre cumplo con mi palabra- él me miró con diversión.

-¿Siempre?- le miré con enojo- ¿Entonces por qué eres el que siempre sale en la tapa de revistas de escándalos?

-Métete en tus asunto Newton si es que quieres que te devuelva tu Ferrari antes de que tu papi se de cuenta de que su hijo apostó su auto contra el Príncipe Heredero- sonreí con satisfacción al ver la mueca de horror dibujada en el rostro del tonto de Newton- ¿A qué hora nos vemos?

-A las dos en el mismo lugar de siempre- respondió automáticamente, sonreí con satisfacción, me encantaba correr por las calles de Londres, en especial el _London Bridge _que cruza al Río Támesis, el viento del río hacía más satisfactoria la experiencia.

-Hecho- sonreí a mis anchas, sintiendo como la adrenalina empezaba a correr por mis venas.

Vi de reojo como Newton se alejaba feliz hacia su mesa del comedor donde le esperaban su séquito de _descerebradas_, como solía decirles Alice. Esta tarde iba a ser bastante divertida, no podía contener mi emoción de poder volver a sentir el rugir lento de mi querido _Volvo _C30 cada vez que aceleraba en una de estas carreras, sólo esperaba poder contar con la ayuda de mi fiel amigo y guarda espaldas Joseph, alias Joe.

-¡Edward aquí!- me dirigí a la mesa que había reservado mi pequeña e insoportable prima, en cuanto me senté Rosalie me miró con reproche.

-¿Qué?- le pregunté como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Otra vez has aceptado una carrera?- gruñí al ver como Alice ahogaba un gritito y me miraba de forma acusatoria.

-Edward tus padres estarán muy avergonzados cuando se enteren- dijo ella con voz chillona.

-Si lo están, entonces que me deshereden- dije cortante.

-Edward, no sabes lo que estas diciendo…

-Alice, ya me cansé de que la gente me diga qué es lo que tengo o no que hacer, me cansé de escuchar "_Edward has esto…_", "_Edward nos has avergonzado…_"- hice una mala imitación de mis padres cuando se enojaban- Déjame disfrutar un poco de lo que me gusta, ya que al fin y al cabo ni siquiera quién me gusta puedo elegir.

Ya sin apetito me levanté de la mesa dejando atrás a mis primas, ni siquiera me molesté en voltear a verlas. Me dirigí en silencio a la última clase del día: Historia.

**BELLA POV.**

-La dinastía Grimaldi es una casa noble originaria de Italia, y fue fundada por Francisco Grimaldi, que tomó en 1099 el señorío de Mónaco junto a sus soldados vestidos de franciscanos. En aquel principado han reinado sus sucesores hasta la actualidad, si exceptuamos varias discontinuidades. La última se produjo con el matrimonio de la princesa Carlota de Mónaco, con Pierre de Polignac.- me dictó Sue para terminar con la lección del día.

Hacía cuatro días que llevaba acudiendo a la Embajada de Mónaco para recibir las clases particulares de Sue Clearwater, mi nueva tutora, era una mujer encantadora, me sorprendió mucho enterarme que ella vivía en La Push, la reserva quileute ubicada al sur de Forks, a la cual acostumbraba a ir con Angela y Ben de vez en cuando, el aire que rodeaba a aquel lugar era místico, me encantaba pensar que alguna vez alguna de sus leyendas había sido verdad, principalmente la de los lobos y los fríos.

-Creo que hemos terminado- me sonrió ella, suspiré aliviada.

-Eso creo- reí.

-No se preocupe majestad- la miré fijo, ella sabía que odiaba que me trataran así- esta bien… Bella,- rodó los ojos al ver mi sonrisa de aprobación- incluso vas mejor que mi hija mayor Leah a tu edad.

-Algún día debe presentarme a sus hijos- le dije, ya que me había hablado mucho de Leah y Seth.

Leah, la hija mayor de Sue, de veinte años, estudiaba en una Universidad en Francia, mientras que Seth era parte de la escuela militar juvenil, es decir, pronto se convertiría en guardaespaldas de alguien de la familia real, esperaba que fuera mi caso, así conocería a alguien y no tendría que acostumbrarme a nadie.

-Lo haré con gusto- me sonrió ella, la verdad empezaba a sentir a Sue como una madre, y eso que a penas la conocía de hacia cuatro días, pero se había comportado conmigo con una calidez que pocas personas podían brindar. Agradecí a que mi abuela la hubiera contratado.

-Bueno…- dije viendo el reloj- creo que es hora de irme, además he quedado con mi amiga Angela de vernos en el supermercado, ambas debemos comprar algunas cosas para las casas…- ella rió ante mi mueca.

-Ve con cuidado- se despidió.

-Lo haré.

Tomé mi mochila y me dirigí a la salida, mi abuela y mis primas hoy estaban en una conferencia con el Embajador y el Presidente…, solo de pensar en lo cerca que podía estar de una situación similar me ponía los pelos de punta.

Me despedí de los guardias de la puerta y con cuidado me dirigí a mi querido trasto, gracias a Dios no se había vuelto a presentar una escena de paparazzi como la del Lunes, pero debía de estar prevenida para todo, por ello…

-Es el súper que esta a la vuelta del Colegio- le recordé a Charles, el guarda espalda de mi abuela, o como yo le llamaba: _Chuck._

-Entendido.

Hice aproximadamente media hora de viaje a Forks, por lo que llegué con tiempo límite al acordado con mi amiga al bendito supermercado.

-Al fin llegas- se rió en cuanto me vio, mientras tomaba un carrito para poner las compras.

-Lo siento, Sue se pasa de buena intentando enseñarme la Historia de Mónaco, con decirte que soy un queso cantando el mismísimo himno nacional te lo digo todo- ella rió- en serio- me quejé- esta en francés y mi pronunciación es patética.

-_Gui mademoiselle-_ se burló Angela.

-¡Oh, cállate!- la empujé del hombro.

-Seguro su alteza- solté un bufido.

-Bueno… si insistes… voy por el yogur- solté tratando de hacerme la ofendida sin ver bien por donde iba.

-¡Bells, espera!

_¡Pum!_ Choqué contra algo, o mejor dicho… alguien.

-Vaya, vaya miren a quién tenemos aquí- Jessica Stanley me miraba con una sonrisita de suficiencia.

-¿Qué quieres Jessica?

-¿Yo?- preguntó la muy desgraciada, no podía creer que todavía tuviera cara para hablarme, Angela me había contado que ella y Lauren se paseaban con suficiencia por todo el colegio, aunque no hablaban acerca de lo que me había sucedido- Nada, simplemente vengo de compras. ¿Acaso eso es un delito su _alteza_?- la sangre me hirvió como nunca- Así que es cierto- una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Jessica- Eres la desaparecida…- rió- o debo decir… aparecida, estoy segura de que la gente te quiere conocer en persona, lástima que se lleven una decepción en cuanto vean a la _ugly _Swan.

-JESSICA- Angela llamó a la chica, yo seguía estática en mi lugar, por lo que a penas tuve tiempo de alejarme un paso pues en cuanto Jessica volteó a ver a mi amiga esta terminó bañada en yogur natural- Esto es para que aprendas a respetar a la gente- sonrió triunfante mi amiga.

-¡Arg!- chilló Jessica- ¡Esto no se quedará así!- sacó su celular mientras Ang y yo no parábamos de reír- ¿Hola, si. Por favor con Kellan McCarty de _Daily News_?- mis ojos se abrieron de par en par en cuanto la escuché- ¡Kellan!- Jessica me miró con odio- ¿A qué no sabes dónde esta la desaparecida?... Aja… ¿Qué ya estas aquí?- mi corazón latió al mil por hora.

-Hora de correr- le dije a Angela que no lo pensó ni dos veces, justo en cuanto salimos corriendo por el pasillo pude ver cómo este se iluminaba con flashes.

-¡De prisa!- me apuró Angela, yo trataba de correr cómo podía, pues estaba segura de que en cualquier momento me caería.

-¡Allí esta, que no escape!- gritó alguien.

-¡Vamos!- jalé a Angela en cuanto la superé,

La gente nos esquivaba o algunas incluso entorpecían más el avance, pero finalmente hicimos nuestra salida triunfal del supermercado para brincar como bólidos dentro de la limosina que por alguna extraña razón ya se hallaba esperándome afuera.

-Veo que llegué a tiempo para salvarte del desastre- sonrió mi abuela en cuanto cerré la puerta, la miré con vergüenza.

-Eso creo…

-Fue mi culpa- empezó a decir Angela.

-Claro que no, yo fui la que la provocó- la corté- Perdón.

-No hay de qué disculparse, de lo que te tendrías que preocupar es cómo el periodista le va a pagar…- la miré confundida- ella será compañera tuya en Londres.

-¿¡Qué!?- no podía creerlo.

-Así es, al parecer tiene familiares por allá y… el periodista pagó un exceso de dinero por conocer tu paradero, así que lo seguro es que hoy te quedes con nosotras en el Hotel, además mañana empiezan tus lecciones de baile…

-¿Mis lecciones de qué?- Angela rió a mi lado ante mi expresión, por lo que le dediqué una mirada asesina.

No me gustaba bailar para nada, no tenía nada de coordinación y lo peor de todo… era increíblemente capaz de tropezarme hasta conmigo misma.

-Lecciones de baile, tu presentación esta cerca, por lo que deberás aprender a bailar.

¿Cómo olvidarlo? Cada día que pasa el 24 de diciembre esta cada vez más cerca, entendí el por qué mi abuela había escogido presentarme ese día, hacía 18 años atrás mi madre me había presentado ante ellos, así que esta vez me presentarían al mundo por quién realmente soy.

**EDWARD POV.**

-¿Nervioso Cullen?- sonrió con autosuficiencia Newton.

-Ya lo quisieras- le respondí- Recuerda quién ganó la última vez la carrera.

-No lo hago, pero aún así creo que hoy es mi día de suerte- sonrió con confianza, rodé los ojos, esto siempre sucedía.

-Venga ya, sube al auto y deja de presumir como marica- le dije, él se encogió de hombros y se metió dentro de su _Audi_, mientras yo me montaba a mi querido _Volvo_.

Antes de abrocharme el cinturón mi celular comenzó a sonar, era Alice.

-¿Qué quieres?

-_Edward, no lo hagas-_ me suplicó- _Solo te traerá problemas._

-Lo siento Alice, pero ya estoy poniendo en marcha el coche, y Joe ya esta preparando la bandera para marcar la salida…

-_Llegarás tarde con Carlisle y eso será peor._

-Entonces, deja de distraerme así termino más rápido.

Sin dejarla continuar colgué el celular y me preparé para la carrera.

-En sus marcas…- comenzó Joe, miré como Newton se abrochaba patéticamente el cinturón- Listos….- le sonreí con malicia en cuanto m e miró- ¡FUERA!

Apreté con todo el acelerador, se sentía tan bien ir a todo lo que daba, sintiéndome tan ligero como el viento, la gente se había reunido al final del trayecto para ver lo que ocurría, por qué habíamos cerrado momentáneamente la calle, sonreí al imaginarme cómo me recibirían al llegar al otro lado, pero de pronto toda la imagen de mis fantasías se desvaneció al ver como un borrón blanco pasaba a mi lado, el auto de Newton iba a todo lo que daba, apreté todavía más el acelerador, ya estábamos ambos a la par, aceleré un poco más llegando así antes que él a la meta, sonreí como nunca al ver la cara de espanto de Newton al bajar de su auto.

-¡Gané!- exclamé triunfante al bajar del auto, para mi sorpresa dos pares de manos me atacaron- Señoritas, es un placer verlas- ambas rieron como tontas, normalmente hubiera rodado los ojos, pero la prensa estaba ya allí y debía dar lo mejor de mí, lo que no tuve en cuenta es de que una de las chicas se tomó más libertad de la cuenta y me beso muy cerca de la comisura de mis labios, provocando que pegara un respingo.

-Bien señoritas, creo que es hora de que el príncipe se marche…- ellas empezaron a quejarse pero aún así logré separarme de ellas para volverme a meter en el auto, Mike me miraba con enojo, la multitud aplaudía mientras pasaba cerca de ellos, Joe se metió conmigo en el auto, me sonrió abiertamente, era poco habitual en él- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estas sonriendo?

-El león va en camino- se inclinó a susurrar en la izquierda de sus saco, gruñí al darme cuenta de que estaba hablando con los demás agentes de mí.

En el cuartel de seguridad me había apodado el _León_ por culpa de la película "El Rey León". Pues decían que me comportaba como el leoncito de la película, sólo que sin las ansias de ser Rey.

-Llegas tarde- me dijo mi padre serio una vez que entré en el parlamento, me puse rápido mi traje.

-Lo siento, se me hizo tarde en el colegio- mentí, aunque sabía que no era necesario porque mi padre tenía esa mirada que me indicaba "_no hace falta que me mientas, sé que has hecho esta tarde, estoy enojado contigo_".

-Siempre llegas tarde- me dijo serio.

-Lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir.

-Eso espero- suspiró y ambos entramos en lo que iba a ser una tortuosa junta sobre los problemas mundiales.

* * *

-¡EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN!- mi madre me recibió al entrar en casa.

Sabía que debía de estar preparado para la ira de Esme en cuanto llegara a casa.

-¿Qué ocurre madre?- le pregunté como quién no quiere la cosa.

Ella se hallaba en el saloncito tomando el té con Alice y Rosalie, ambas me miraron con gesto de disculpa, yo rodé los ojos.

-¡EXPLICA QUE ES ESTO!- Esme debía estar realmente enojada conmigo, nunca perdía la paciencia así. Me mostró la portada del periódico de la tarde.

Ahí estaba yo en primera plana, siendo besado y abrazado por las dos chicas que me recibieron terminada la carrera. Sentí un nudo en el estómago al leer el titular de la foto "_PREMIO PARA EL PRÍNCIPE HEREDERO"_, agaché la cabeza arrepentido ignorando la mirada de reproche de Alice quien me había advertido que esto sucedería.

-Mamá no es lo que parece- empecé, pero ella me cortó.

-¿Qué no es lo que parece?- rió sin gracia- Edward, prometiste que no ibas a volver a hacerlo.

-Lo sé y me arrepiento, juro que no…

-No digas que no lo volverás a hacer porque lo tuyo parece una adicción.

-Pronto encontrará otra- me pareció escuchar murmurar a Alice mientras esta daba un sorbo a su té sin siquiera mirarme, por lo que guarde mi pregunta hacía ella para más tarde.

-Perdón mamá, hago lo que puedo- ella suspiró derrotada.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

-Castígame si quieres- respondí de inmediato, sabiendo que nunca lo haría, pero cual fue mi sorpresa cuando me miró fijo y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Creo que ya sé que puedo hacer contigo.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntaron al unísono por mi mis primas.

-Rose, querida- le dijo mi madre a la rubia- ¿Me pasas aquél sobre azul cielo que esta al lado del jarrón chino- señaló a una mesita a su derecha.

Rosalie obedeció confundida. Le extendió el sobre a mi madre, este parecía una tarjeta de invitación a alguno de esos eventos a los que acudíamos todos los años.

-Estimada familia Cullen- empezó a leer mi madre una vez que desdobló la carta, Alice ahogó un gritito y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro de duendecillo, la miré intentando entender por qué había hecho eso- Nos complace invitarles a la ceremonia de presentación de la Princesa de Mónaco Isabella Marie Swan de Grimaldi, este veinticuatro de diciembre antes de la medianoche, el evento será realizado en el palacio, en conjunto con la celebración navideña. Esperamos su presencia. Atentamente, Caroline Grimaldi.

Me quedé helado, así que ya se iba a dignar a aparecer en público y lo peor de todo era que iba a ser durante nuestra estadía en Mónaco ese diciembre. _Genial, simplemente genial._

-Cómo toda presentación habrá un baile- un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, mi madre sabía perfectamente que odiaba bailar, si bien por causa de ella sabía algo acerca de baile, nunca en mis dieciocho años de vida había querido bailar en alguna fiesta a pesar de que muchas de las chicas se me aventaban encima para bailar conmigo- Por lo tanto deberás practicar con tus primas…

-¿Qué?- casi grité.

-Lo que escuchaste.

-No es justo- dije.

-Oh, lo que no es justo es que tengamos que pagar por tus locuras. Así que mañana empiezan tus lecciones de baile.

Gruñí y maldije internamente este iba a ser mi infierno. Isabella era el demonio de mis pesadillas.

**BELLA POV.**

_Un, dos, tres. _Pensé mientras me movía con algo de gracia de un lado al otro con Chuck, quien era el encargado de enseñarme a bailar, por desgracia ya le había pisado como cien veces en el día debido a mi torpeza, por lo cual estábamos bailando lento, para que adquiriera confianza en mi y en los peligrosos tacones que mis primas me habían obligado a vestir junto con mi abuela…

-Creo que ya lo estas dominando- sonrió mi abuela en cuanto terminó la música.

-Eso creo- murmuré- Lo siento Chuck…- le dije, el hombre me sonrió con confianza.

-No importa, era de esperarse que ocurriera- me aseguró, suspiré cansada, me dolían los pies a muerte, no soportaba ni un segundo más los tacones.

-Créeme Bella la práctica hace la experiencia- me aseguró mi abuela- Además, es tu baile de presentación deberás lucirte.

-Lo sé.

-Y por ello te pregunto… ¿Qué canción te gusta?- la miré confusa- Es para que se ponga como baile.

-Creo que… me gusta la de _Flightless bird, American mouth _de _Iron & Wine._

-Bien, entonces será esa- sonrió mi abuela.

**EDWARD POV.**

_Un, dos, tres. Un, dos, tres. _

-¡Ya lo dominé!- sonrió eufórica Alice.

Habíamos estado practicando casi todo el día, me dolían los pies de tanto estar parado bailando el vals con mis primas, había recibido dos pisotones por parte de Alice y uno por parte de Rosalie, por lo que mis pies ya comenzaban a tener dolor en serio a parte del cansancio.

-Muy bien Ali- suspiré rendido- Creo que es todo por hoy…

-¡No puedo esperar a que sea diciembre!- exclamó Rosalie, a ella le encantaban las fiestas.

-¡Uy que emoción!- dije con sarcasmo.

-Ya verás como Isabella te gustará- sonrió Alice.

-No lo creo.- ella soltó una risita como si supiera algo que yo no, y es que ella realmente la había podido ver aunque fuera por unos segundos, pero se negaba a describirla.

-Nunca apuestes contra mí.

-Pues lo estoy haciendo.

-Ya verás cuando sea diciembre…

**BELLA POV.**

El tiempo pasa como el viento sigue su curso. Durante meses estuve aprendiendo todo sobre mi nueva vida. El tiempo parecía volar y antes de que me diera cuenta ya estaba en el aeropuerto maleta en mano, despidiéndome de Charlie, dejando atrás al lugar dónde había crecido.

-Te voy a extrañar Bells- me abrazó Charlie.

Estábamos en el aeropuerto de Washington, en la salita privada de donde despegaba el avión privado de la abuela, no quería imaginarme lo que iba a ser ese avión, aún me costaba asimilar que pronto me vería rodeada de lujos.

-Y yo a ti papá- dije intentando contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar de mis ojos.

-Toma esto- me dio una cajita, lo miré con reproche, sabía que odiaba los regalos- Es algo que perteneció a mi madre, ha estado en la familia Swan por siglos, y creo que es tu turno de usarlo.

Lo abracé tan fuerte como pudo.

-No debiste- dije abriendo la cajita para encontrarme con un relicario en forma de corazón con un cisne en el medio, era el símbolo de los "Swan".

-Quiero que lo uses siempre- me dijo mientras me ayudaba a ponérmelo.

Al voltearme para ayudarle pude ver como Angela me miraba con el rostro surcado en lágrimas, la iba a extrañar a horrores.

-Cuídate- me dijo en cuanto la abracé, ambas llorábamos como dos tontas.

-Lo haré, prométeme que me escribirás- le pedí, ella asintió.

-No va a ser lo mismo sin ti Bells- me dijo abrazándome de nuevo.

-Lo sé.

-Pero vas a ser la mejor Princesa de todos los tiempos- reí ante su comentario.

-Te quiero amiga.

-Yo a ti.

-Adiós papá- me despedí nuevamente- Te amo.

-Y yo a ti pequeña.

Y así conteniendo el aliento me subí en el lujoso avión de mi abuela… Así empezaba mi viaje rumbo a nuevos horizontes.

_______ ___________ ________ __________

_OK__. Tardé, lo siento. Es que ando con clases de manejo y en el gimnasio y… bueno se me hace difícil encontrar tiempo para escribir. Jaja. Bueno espero que les halla gustado._

_Falta un capítulo para que se conozcan. En el próximo veremos a los Grimaldi. Jaja, por cierto hay una votación en mi perfil acerca de cómo se imaginan a Kate, Tanya e Irina, la votación se cierra mañana._

_Bueno les dejo un adelanto._

_**E**_**N EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO DE "**_**THE PRINCESS SWAN"**_

-¡Bienvenida a casa _principessa_!- me sonrió Chuck en cuanto abrió la puerta de la limosina, nos hallábamos frente al Palacio.

_Bueno, yo los dejo, ya saben lo que deben de hacer. Así que…_

_XOXO_

_Aye436_

_PD. Gracias a Carolina por agregarme al MSN XD fue lindo chatear contigo._


	6. La Familia Real

_Hola, hola mis queridos (as) lectores, jaja aquí ando ya de vuelta con este lindo capítulo, que cómo saben aún NO contiene un cara a cara __FORMAL con nuestros protagonistas, ya verán a qué me refiero por ello…_

**LOS PERSONAJES DE TWILIGHT SON PERTENENCIA DE STEPHENIE MEYER.**

_Esta vez puedo ver  
los recuerdos me envuelven,  
la canción que escuché  
una vez en diciembre.  
Me adoraban con fervor,  
cómo extraño sentir amor,  
quién gozaba al bailar  
un vals inmemorial [...]  
[…] Lejos fue, tiempo atrás,  
poco a poco se pierde  
lo que amé de verdad,  
más conservo en mi mente  
la canción que escuche  
una vez en diciembre._

"_Una vez en diciembre" _del Soundtrack de la película Anastasia, por Thalía.

**LA FAMILIA REAL.**

**EDWARD POV.**

Diciembre había llegado y con él llegó el frío invierno de lleno, las calles de Londres estaban cubiertas por una gruesa capa de nieve que invitaba a pensar en las festividades próximas, la gente iba feliz de un lado al otro, pero yo era ajeno a ese sentimiento, pues diciembre sólo significaba una sola cosa para mí…

-¡EDWARD!- solté un gruñido al sentir cómo mi cama se bamboleaba de un lado al otro, indicándome que Alice trataba de moverme de la cama, en un intento nulo de sacarme de la misma.

-Vete a la mierda Alice…- le gruñí apretando más el cobertor contra mí.

-¡Edward!- esta vez la que chilló fue mi madre, bufé, _genial Edward, ahora tendrás que lidiar con un sermón sobre el lenguaje adecuado para la realeza._

-Buenos días madre- le saludé dándome por vencido y sentándome en la cama, Alice se rió al ver mi estado adormilado, seguro que tenía marcada la almohada en la cara.

-Edward, lamento interrumpir tu sueño- dijo mi madre- pero, es mí deber recordarte que día es hoy y no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Suspiré pesadamente, claro que sabía que día era hoy, TODOS en mi casa parecían entusiasmados con el día de hoy.

-Es once de diciembre- dije bostezando, Alice rodó los ojos.

-Vístete, saldremos en una hora- me advirtió Esme al salir de mi habitación, dejándome con el _duende quisquilloso_.

-Ten- me dijo aquél duende peligroso pasándome un conjunto de ropa que ella había elegido.

-¿Camisa azul?- pregunté mirándole incrédulo, sabía que el azul era mi favorito pero siempre que lo usaba era porque tramaba algo.

-Para mi primo lindo- rió ella sin mirarme a los ojos a sabiendas de que siempre la descubría cuando me miraba a los ojos- te dejo para que te cambies- y antes de que me diera cuenta salió de mi cuarto con paso tan grácil como el de una bailarina, pero con una velocidad asombrosa.

Suspiré derrotado y tomé el traje en mis manos, mirando con reproche al reloj de mi mesita de noche que indicaba que el tiempo corría y que en menos de lo que pensaba estaría cara a cara con lo que más aborrecía.

**BELL POV.**

_Asombroso._ Era sólo una palabra para definir aquél lujoso avión de mi abuela, realmente asombroso.

El llamado _avión _poseía ocho sillas de cuero beige, separadas de dos en dos, con mesitas y aún para mi desmayo en la parte trasera había una enorme cama matrimonial, una pantalla plana y un baño de lujo, realmente parecía sacado de una película. Si esto era el avión no me imaginaba lo que iba a ser el susodicho Palacio Real, la mera idea me dio escalofrío.

-¿Todo en orden, princesa?- me preguntó un Chuck sonriente que entraba en el lugar detrás de mi abuela que me sonreía con ternura.

-Es… wow- fue lo único que pude decir, mi abuela soltó una risita.

-Lo mismo digo- sonrió Kate.

Me senté al lado de mi prima favorita, frente a nosotros tomó asiento mi abuela, Chuck se sentó en la parte trasera y a su lado en los otros dos asientos estaban Tanya e Irina. Suspiré se notaba que aún no había mucha gente que se hacía a la idea de que me habían encontrado. Pero por el amor de Dios, ni yo misma me hacía a la idea, de hecho ya empezaba a extrañar a Charlie, a Angela y Ben… a Forks, mi casa, mi hogar.

-Ya verás, Mónaco te va a encantar- sonrió mi abuela para darme ánimos, yo sólo me limité a sonreír y asentir sintiendo como despegábamos.

Por la ventana pude ver como cada vez me alejaba más del lugar en dónde había crecido, de mi país… de todo lo que hasta ahora conocía. De inmediato me sentí mal por Jake, el cual tenía que viajar con el equipaje debido a su gran tamaño.

**EDWARD POV.**

-Vamos a llegar tarde- se enojó Rosalie- y todo por tu causa.

-¡Oye!- me quejé- ¿Quién fue la que se olvidó sus zapatos _Jimmy Choo_?- hice una mueca imitando la cara de mi prima en cuanto se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado sus queridos zapatos.

A veces me preguntaba si no tomaban conciencia de que esas cosas valían una fortuna y había gente muriendo de hambre.

Gracias a la loca conducción de Sam, el guardaespaldas de papá, pudimos llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto para abordar el avión con destino a Niza, donde tomaríamos una limosina para llegar a Mónaco.

El avión se encontraba tal y como lo recordaba, con el escritorio de roble en el medio de varios asientos de cuero negro, la alfombra de un azul marino y la gran cama al final del vehículo, donde tantas veces de chico me había quedado dormido viendo una película con Alice cuando nos acompañaba en viajes al extranjero, el último lo realizamos a Egipto, debido a que los amigos de papá nos habían invitado a pasar las vacaciones de verano. Había sido sorprendente y toda una aventura conocer las pirámides de _Keops, Kefrén_ y _Micerinos_, así como la gran Esfinge, aún recordaba como había asustado a Alice haciéndola creer que una momia se había levantado de su tumba…

-Tierra llamando a Edward- me sacó Alice de mis recuerdos, se hallaba de lo más cómoda bebiendo un zumo de naranja y durazno, mientras en su regazo descansaba su revista favorita: _Vogue._

-¿Qué?- pregunté.

-Le decía Rose que las D'Nali llegarán igual que nosotros al aeropuerto de Niza.

-Oh- no entendía porque Rosalie me miró como si estuviera loco, había algo de lo que me perdía- ¿Y eso es bueno?

-¡Claro!- chilló la duendecillo- Porque quizá, y sólo quizá, conozcamos a Isabella en persona antes de que lo haga incluso el propio Emmett…

-Ese cerebro de pacotilla- murmuró Rose por lo bajo, Alice y yo nos reímos.

Era bien sabido que Rosalie no aguantaba a Emmett y viceversa, realmente cada vez que estaban juntos era un dolor de cabeza que terminaba con Alice cantando "_Los que se pelean se casan_", con una Rosalie enojada con los brazos cruzados y un Emmett sacándole la lengua a Alice.

-Su majestad- anunció el piloto desde la cabina- Ya estamos arribando a Niza.

Dejé escapar un suspiro. Empezaba el suplicio.

**BELLA POV.**

No sé en qué momento me dormí, pero lo que si supe fue cuando mi abuela empezó a llamarme y las risitas incontrolables de mis primas terminaron por despertarme.

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunté aún aturdida, mi abuela rodó los ojos.

-Estas arriba de un avión Bella, y ahora si no te importa me gustaría que te cambiaras, debes pasar desapercibida…

-¿Qué cosa?- aún estaba grogui.

-Lo que pasa es que al parecer llegan también los Reyes de Inglaterra- mi corazón se aceleró al oír aquello- y la prensa ya se enteró- añadió Kate meneando la cabeza- Les encanta llamar la atención.

-Son los Cullen- zanjó la cuestión Tanya.

-Bien- dije- ¿qué debo hacer?

-Volver a ser la patosa Swan- rió Kate, así me había apodado cuando usaba mis pantalones y camisetas holgados, y mis gafas…

Tanya le tendió una bolsa a Kate que casi me la arrojó a mí, por suerte Chuck la sostuvo a tiempo antes de que derramara el café que había encima de la mesita que teníamos enfrente.

-Gracias- murmuré a tiempo que me levantaba y me dirigía al baño.

Una vez dentro saqué del interior de la bolsa un conjunto de ropa de los que supuestamente Kate me había tirado a la basura luego del _makeover_.

-Bien…- suspiré- qué empiece la función…

**EDWARD POV.**

-Bienvenidos al _Aéroport Nice Côte d'Azur- _nos recibieron en cuanto bajamos del avión.

La prensa ya se hallaba ahí, Alice miraba frenética de un lado al otro, lo cual me estaba sacando de quicio.

-Alice, contrólate- le dije.

-No puedo- me dijo seria- sé que va a pasar algo… _lo presiento_- rodé los ojos y seguí andando tratando de esquivar a la prensa que se aglomeraba por todas partes, me dirigí a paso firme a la salida, ya quería que todo terminara.

Los flashes me habrían cegado de no ser por los lentes oscuros que me puse antes de salir a la luz del pasillo del aeropuerto, iba tan concentrado en no abrir mi boca cuando sucedió algo que nunca hubiera imaginado.

-¡JAKE NO!- gritó alguien a lo lejos, me volteé a ver qué sucedía al tiempo que era lanzado hacia atrás por una fuerza sobrehumana.

Cerré los ojos al sentir la caída, algo me aprisionaba en el suelo y me impedía moverme, no fue hasta que sentí que algo húmedo pasaba por mi cara que abrí los ojos, topándome con un gran… ¿lobo? De acuerdo, la caída debió de afectarme, este perro parecía un lobo en serio. Joe reía de pie a mi lado, era una suerte que Alice se hubiera retrasado contestando a la prensa con los demás, sino nunca me la acabaría.

-¡Jake!- exclamó una chica cerca, pude ver un par de converse negras cerca de mi, supuse que sería la chica.

En cuanto el chucho escuchó a la chica se movió de encima de mí, y salió pitando al lado de la chica.

-Siento lo de Jake- me dijo una vez que me levanté, ni siquiera quise mirarle, el perro me había amargado más el día.

-La próxima vez controla a tu perro- le dije enojado, me imaginé el gesto de una chica boquiabierta, incluso esperé el reconocimiento, pero este nunca llegó.

-¡Eres un creído!- me gritó y sin más se alejó de mi lado con su bestia andante.

-Vamos Joe- le dije a mi guardaespaldas, ahora estaba igual de serio que yo, de hecho rara vez le veía sonreír.

**BELLA POV.**

_¡Argh! ¿Quién se cree ese chico?__ ¿El príncipe de Inglaterra? ¡Já, ojalá Jake le hubiera mordido el trasero!_ Me encaminé directo hacia Chuck, quien miraba divertido la escena desde lo lejos.

-¿Todo en orden, Princesa?- sonrió detrás de sus gafas negras, le lancé una mirada asesina.

-En perfecto estado a no ser que cuentes como perfecto aquél chico que se cree el Príncipe de la Conchinchilla- solté con enojo, el guardaespaldas soltó una risita.

-Si tan sólo supieras…- creí escucharle murmurar, pero lo dejé pasar, estaba que echaba humo.

Pronto atravesamos la enorme entrada del Aeropuerto de Niza, la gente se aglomeraba principalmente del lado en donde Jake había atacado al chico ese. Varias personas llevaban cámaras y micrófonos… _periodistas._ Como pude intenté pasar desapercibida, gracias a Dios duró bastante, pues logré salir del lugar ilesa y sin una fotografía no deseada, el tema estaba en que cuando llegué a la limosina que nos aguardaba, comenzó mi suplicio.

-¡Su Majestad Caroline de Mónaco!- gritó alguien sorprendido.

-Rápido Bella- me apuró Chuck- que no te vean.

-¡Oh, por Dios!- gritó alguien mientras trataba de llegar al lado de mi abuela lo más rápido posible, mis primas estaban tratando de distraer a los periodistas en lo que yo avanzaba furtiva a la limosina- ¿¡Esa es Isabella!?

_Grrr._ Me descubrieron.

-¡Arriba Jake!- logré jalar a mi perro antes de que empezaran a bombardear la limosina con flashes.

-Por favor una entrevista- escuché que pedían desde afuera.

-¿Y la abuela?- pregunté en pánico a Chuck que ya se hallaba en el asiento delantero con el chofer.

-No se preocupe, princesa- hice una mueca al oírle- vendrá justo por detrás, debe calmar a la multitud primero…- rió el hombre, rodé los ojos como respuesta.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar?- pregunté una vez que entramos en lo que supuse sería una autopista.

-Un par de horas, así que relájese- me informó Chuck, solté un suspiro y saqué mi I-Pod de mi bolso, por lo menos así acompañaría al paisaje con un poco de música.

Mientras atravesábamos lo que supuse sería la ciudad de Niza, pude divisar una inmensa playa. Teniendo como fondo a una de mis cantantes favoritas: _Taylor Swift,_ con la canción "_A Love Story_". El color del cielo era de un azul impactante, a pesar del frío que hacía este estaba despejado y sin una nube a la vista.

De repente me puse a pensar en el chico que Jake había atropellado, por alguna forma descabellada me pareció conocido de algún lado, su voz aterciopelada, a pesar de la frialdad se me hacia conocida…

El paisaje fue cambiando a medida que avanzábamos, pronto en la carretera empezó a señalar la llegada Mónaco, me encontré realmente disfrutando de lo que veía, era demasiado bello.

-¿Ve esa montaña de allá?- me preguntó Chuck, yo asentí- Quiere decir que ya faltan unos veinte minutos- me sonrió- Debo aconsejarle que empiece a cambiarse el disfraz, no querrá causar mala impresión a su familia…- tragué con dificultad, ahora me estaba cayendo el veinte de que iba a conocer la otra parte de mi vida, pronto me bombardeó una sensación rara en el estómago y mis manos se pusieron frías.

¿Y si no les caía bien? ¿Qué iba a hacer si pensaban como Irina que yo no era quien realmente soy? Mil y un preguntas de este tipo empezaron a nublar mi mente, mientras abría la bolsa que mis primas me habían dado, dónde estaba mi ropa: un trajecito negro bastante lindo (elección de Kate).

-Esto… Chuck- el aludido me miró con curiosidad- ¿Cómo se supone que me cambie aquí?- él rió.

-Subiré la ventana tintada- me respondió a la par que lo hacía.

-Gracias- le dije cuando la ventanita tintada nos separó por completo para un a buena comunicación y visualización- Y tu Jake mejor date la vuelta- mi perro sólo me meneó la cola, solté un suspiro- eres un caso perdido.

Quince minutos de forcejeo me bastaron para terminar de arreglarme, y es que siendo tan patosa vestirme en un auto con movimiento no es recomendable, más de una vez mi cara quedó pegada a aquél vidrio que me separaba del guardaespaldas de mi abuela y del chofer.

Realmente ni me había fijado en lo que restaba del paisaje, hasta que comencé a notar que el auto disminuía la velocidad, mi corazón latía cual mariposa en pleno vuelo.

-¿Chuck?- le llamé en cuanto la limosina se paró frente a lo que parecía una gran fortaleza de paredes blancas con torres, afuera la multitud se aglomeraba, dejando espacio para que se pudiera pasar por una alfombra roja.

-¡Bienvenida a casa _principessa_!- me sonrió Chuck en cuanto abrió la puerta de la limosina, nos hallábamos frente al Palacio.

_El Palacio._ Miré aterrada como la guardia real empezaba a formar fila, sus trajes de chaqueta roja, pantalones negros y ese sombrero raro negro intimidaban si los veías desde mi posición. Con cuidado tomé la mano de Chuck, quien me sujetó. Jake salió meneando la cola alegremente, parecía disfrutar de aquello. Pude ver que mi abuela había llegado antes que yo, pues ella y mis primas se hallaban en la puerta del Palacio junto a otras personas que no reconocí que me sonreían con alegría.

-¡PRESENTANDO A SU ALTEZA REAL, ISABELLA MARIE SWAN DE GRIMALDI, PRINCESA DE MONACO!- gritó una voz proveniente de la guardia real. Mi corazón dejó de latir por un momento, la gente empezó a aplaudir, de acuerdo con lo que habíamos quedado con mi abuela, esa sería la primera vez que me fotografiarían: llegando a casa. Me sentí nerviosa al caminar por la larga alfombra roja, tenia miedo de tropezar y hacer el ridículo, pero sabía que Chuck estaría detrás por cualquier cosa, Jake ladró y Kate avanzó al lado del hombre para susurrarle algo- ¡Y SU CAN REAL… JAKE!- rodé los ojos en cuanto Jake volvió a ladrar, ese perro era un bicho raro, los presentes rieron ante el hecho, cosa que logró sacarme una sonrisa, la primera desde mi salida de casa.

Mi abuela me recibió con los brazos abiertos, dándome un cálido abrazo ante la multitud de espectadores.

-Bienvenida a casa- me susurró al oído, al separarnos pude ver como sus ojos se nublaban momentáneamente mientras me sonreía, me tomó la mano y avanzó conmigo un paso hacia la gente- ¡Ciudadanos de Mónaco, tengo el orgullo de dar la bienvenida a casa a mi nieta Isabella!- la gente aplaudió con más energía, sentí mis mejillas arder.

En ese momento mi abuela me hizo un gesto para que la siguiera, sabía que ahora venia la presentación con mi familia y dentro de unos días la presentación oficial, si esto me estaba dando miedo, ni quería pensar en lo que seguiría.

Seguí a mi abuela dentro del Palacio, la entrada era magnifica, pero no se comparó en nada con la plazoleta que hacía de centro y conector de las torres que había, mi abuela avanzó por unas escaleras y así lo hice yo. No se detuvo sino hasta llegar a un gran salón con un trono en medio, tenia enormes ventanales con cortinas rojas como la sangre, corridas para que entrara la luz invernal de la calle, las paredes estaban adornadas con cuadros de gente, supuse que los antiguos príncipes de Mónaco.

-¡Madre!- una voz atronadora me sacó de mi admiración a lo que me rodeaba, me sentía como una niña viviendo en un cuento de hadas, sólo que mi príncipe y su corcel nunca llegarían, o al menos eso creía.

-¡Rupert!- mi abuela abrazó al hombre recién llegado, portaba un traje que parecía oficial, de color rojo con medallas y toda la cosa, me hizo recordar al Emperador de Sissi Emperatriz. Sólo que este hombre era más corpulento, su cabello castaño iba algo despeinado, sus ojos eran de un gris azulado y al sonreír se le marcaban hoyuelos.

-¿Ella es…?- me miró con alegría, mi abuela asintió.

-Rupert, te presento a tu sobrina… Isabella- hice una mueca al escuchar mi nombre- tu tío- finalizó mi abuela con una sonrisa.

-Sólo dime Bella- pedí, el hombre sonrió de oreja a oreja y me abrazó de una forma que pensé que en cualquier momento me quedaría sin aire.

-¡Rupert!- chilló alguien al lado de nosotros.

-Lo siento- me soltó mi tío, para tomarme de los hombros- ¡Mírala Emma, es Renée en miniatura!- una mujer hermosa con cabello ondulado castaño oscuro y ojos almendrados apareció ante mi vista, tenía una sonrisa maternal en el rostro, me miró con felicidad.

-Isabella, es una alegría volverte a ver- me dijo ella- Em estará como loco en cuanto…

-¡Ya llegó quién extrañaban!- otra voz más atronadora sonó con retumbe mientras las puertas que estaban a un costado del trono se abrían de par en par, dejando a la vista a un chico de un poco más grande que yo, con la complexión de un levantador de pesas, no cabía duda que debía ser mi primo Emmett, el parecido con sus padres era asombroso, se parecía a ambos en ambas proporciones- ¡Oh, mi Dios!- se llevó ambas manos a la cara con fingida sorpresa al verme, sus ojos grisáceos brillaron con alegría y algo más que hizo que temiera por mi vida, el gori…, digo mi primo corrió hacia mi.

Si dije que el abrazó de mi tío me había hecho pensar que me desmayaría ahí… encontraron a un ganador.

-¡Emmett!- le reprendieron a la vez mi abuela y mi tía, me soltó de inmediato pero sin dejar de sonreír.

-Te extrañé enana- me dijo- Se que tal vez ni me recuerdes pero cuando tenías cuatro años y yo cinco casi seis- su madre rodó los ojos- la pasamos bomba.

-¡Emmett, el vocabulario!- le reprendió mi tía.

-Mamá, por el amor de todos los santos, estamos en el siglo veintiuno.

-Deberías aprender algo de tu amigo Edward- le dijo ella.

-¿Edward?- pregunté, Emmett se rió al ver mi expresión confusa.

-¿No recuerdas al pequeño _Eddie_?- rió con fuerza.

-No, creo que no…

-Jasper me debe cien grandes- rió.

-Emmett- esta vez fue mi tío quien habló- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que…?

-Papá fue por una buena causa, además lo que gané lo daré esta Navidad para el Orfanato- su madre rodó los ojos- Así que no recuerdas a _Eddie_- sonrió mientras me miraba.

Kate apareció a nuestro, venía de afuera, seguro estaba dando una entrevista.

-Nope- respondió mi prima por mí- Y será mejor que lo recuerde hasta el día veinticuatro.

-¿Por qué?- quise saber.

-Ya lo verás- me dijo ella palmeándome el hombro, Jake ladró a mi lado.

-¿Quién es este lobo?- preguntó mi tío, reí ante la comparación.

-Es mi perro, Jake- el aludido le movió la cola a los presentes.

-Un gusto también- respondió mi tío.

-Me alegra que hallas vuelto- nos cortó la madre de Emmett.

-Y en honor a ello hay un banquete esperando en el comedor- sonrió de oreja a oreja mi tío.

-¡Qué bien ya tengo hambre!- soltó Emmett.

-¡Yo también!- padre e hijo chocaron los cinco, mi abuela y mi tía rodaron los ojos.

-Siempre tienen hambre- me informó Kate mientras avanzábamos por una puerta a un pasillo que seguramente daba al comedor- Por cierto Lily y Chase se llevarán a Jake a tus aposentos.

-De acuerdo.

-Bienvenida a casa- levantó mi abuela una copa con champagne una vez que estuvimos sentados en el enorme comedor, todos los presentes la imitaron.

-Bienvenida- dijeron a coro.

Sin querer al alzar mi copa esta desbordó el contenido, provocando la risa de los presentes en especial la de mi primo.

-Veo que no has cambiado Bella- rió él.

-Ni un poco.

________ ___________ ______________

_Ok. Tardé, lo siento. No hay excusa, bueno si la hay, estoy en la Universidad, espero comprendan lo que ello significa. Pero bueno… quiero que sepan también que me hago un espacio para escribir. Leo todos sus reviews y siempre me hacen querer seguir, por ello lo hago._

_Bueno, espero que sigan por aquí, ya que yo así lo haré._

_Si no nos leemos antes: ¡Feliz San Valentín!_

**EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE "THE PRINCESS SWAN"**

-Úsalo bien- releí- ¿Úsalo bien?

¿Qué significaba aquello?

----

-¿Te conozco?- le pregunté, sus ojos chocolates se me hacían familiares.

_Nos leemos pronto._

_XOXOX_

_Aye436_


	7. Mónaco

_Ok, mil y un gracias a todos los que leen el Fic, son bastantes, por lo que les dedico este c__apítulo por su paciencia conmigo. Les doy infinitas gracias y les cuento con emoción que ahora si soy oficialmente Universitaria y que ya terminé de mudarme, ahora sólo queda ajustarme a los horarios para encontrar un espacio para escribir._

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta loca historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, Summit Entretainment y Alfaguara Juvenil, la trama de la historia es puramente y exclusiva de la mente ****maquiavélica de su servilleta.**

_Disfruten…_

_Hay tantos pensamientos, que habitan en mi cabeza_

_Y aún en el silencio no encuentro las respuestas._

_En esta noche fría necesito de un abrazo_

_Ha vuelto la bulimia ante tanta confusión._

_Debajo de la cama me guardo una maleta,_

_Por si me da la gana buscar independencia._

_Algunas veces pienso que es mejor marcharme lejos._

_Dejar para mi madre una nota en el espejo […]_

_[…] Entre tantas miradas busco el amor a ciegas,_

_Aquel que sin palabras me haga sentir princesa._

_Quiero vivir mi vida siempre a corazón abierto,_

_Hallar una salida y dejar atrás el miedo […]_

"_Primer Amor a 1000 x Hora" _de Lynda.

**MÓNACO.**

**EDWARD POV.**

De alguna forma u otra salimos vivos de esta manada de gente que se alborotaba a los alrededores y qué decir de los benditos paparazzi que nos perseguían cual perritos falderos, la única que disfrutaba ser el centro de atención era Rosalie, por lo que su genio se volvió algo alegre al ver que se detenían a fotografiarle y a entrevistarla. Alice por su parte estaba algo desesperada por llegar a las limosinas que nos esperaban afuera, supe el por qué en cuánto escuché los gritos de los paparazzi.

Alice no se había equivocado horas atrás cuando había vaticinado la llegada de Caroline Grimaldi, las D'Nali y la _Desparecida_ al aeropuerto al mismo tiempo que nosotros. Si yo ya tenía un humor de perros luego del ataque de esa _bestia peluda_, ahora mi humor estaba mil y un veces peor. Al parecer efectivamente la susodicha, los Grimaldi, mi familia y yo estuvimos a punto de cruzarnos, pero los paparazzi nublaron todo campo de visión.

Incluso Alice estaba molesta por no haber podido ver a la chica esa, y mejor ni que le recuerden que Kate no pudo abrirse paso entre todos. Sólo alcanzamos a escuchar a una Caroline Grimaldi afirmando que hoy en cuanto su nieta llegara sería la bienvenida oficial a Mónaco, por ello ella y sus primas, las D'Nali, irían a Mónaco de la forma más rápida: helicóptero.

-Apuesto a que todo eso es mentira- bufó Rosalie una vez que nos acomodamos en la limosina que estaba destinada a llevarnos al Hotel de París en Monte Carlo, Alice rodó los ojos.

-Rose…- empezó Alice, mi rubia prima sólo la ignoró.

Por suerte mis padres estaban en la otra limosina, sino ya se hubieran puesto a discutir con Rosalie y conmigo sobre si era o no cierto lo que acababa de pasar delante de nuestras narices y no un espectáculo de circo montado a propósito.

-¿Por qué tenemos que viajar en limo?- murmuró algo malhumorada Alice, la miré confuso- Así llegaríamos a tiempo para ver a Isabella- gruñí al escuchar la respuesta, Rosalie sonrió.

-¿Lo ves Alice?- le dijo ella- Edward piensa como yo.

-Ya cambiará de parecer en cuanto la vea.

-Cómo si eso llegara a suceder- murmuré, Rosalie rió por lo bajo.

-Va a suceder y antes de lo que esperas, si no es que ya sucedió…- por un minuto Alice se quedó como viendo a la nada, odiaba cuando se hacía la que "veía" el futuro.

Para mi el futuro no estaba grabado en piedra, y mucho menos era algo tangible. Pero aquí estaba la loca de mi prima alegando que ella tenía "premoniciones" y lo peor de todo es que la familia le creía.

-Edward- Rosalie me miró fijo- tus lentes están rotos- señaló a mi cara, donde efectivamente tenía mis lentes.

Me los saqué para ver a qué se refería.

-Maldita bola de pelos- murmuré por lo bajo apretando los dientes.

-¿Qué les pasó?- Alice tenía toda su atención ahora fija en mí. _Gracias Rosalie_, le sonreí a mi prima que me devolvió una mirada sarcástica que dejaba claro un "de nada", nada sentido.

-Un perro me atacó en el aeropuerto- respondí sin levantar la mirada sabiendo que si lo hacía Rosalie o Alice estallarían en carcajadas, eso era lo malo de tener primas mujeres y ningún sólo hombre cerca, me contentaba al menos con la idea con que pronto vería a Emmett, mi amigo de la infancia, a pesar de toda la molestia en la que estaba metido a causa de su familia, él nunca dejaría de ser mi mejor amigo.

-¡Edward!- chilló Alice. _Error Edward, sino la callas pronto hará llamar a la PETA para que maten al animal._

-Alice no fue nada, el perro se le escapó a su dueña…

-Pero pudo haber sido peligroso.

-Debería de haber visto el tamaño del perro- rió Joe en la parte de adelante, rodé los ojos, últimamente Joe estaba de buen humor y sabía a que se debía.

Mi guardaespaldas parecía tener cierto tipo de atracción por Mónaco, además de por el hecho de ser fan del 00_7._

-¿Tan grande era?- quiso saber ahora Rosalie, bufé.

-Era grande- respondí- pero nada del otro mundo, sólo una gigante bola de pelos que se estrella contra las cosas… y su dueña algo torpe por no atajar al perro.

-Disculpe me entrometa señor- dijo Joe- pero creo que no le hecho un vistazo a la pobre joven, el perro debía ser el doble de pesado.

-Así que la dueña era una chica- Alice me miró sonriente- ¿Cómo era?

-No lo sé. No la vi.

-Perdió el tiempo gritándole- me corrigió de nuevo Joe, sentí mis mejillas arder del enojo.

-¿Cómo era Joe?

-¿Por qué tanto interés en la chica?- quise saber.

-Curiosidad- sonrió Alice, Rose rodó los ojos, ella como yo sabía perfecto que las "curiosidades" de Alice sólo terminaban siendo un dolor de cabeza más fuerte que la migraña.

-Bueno… a decir verdad era una chica común, ya sabe, pelo castaño, ojos almendrados, estatura promedio, y si no fuera por el rubor que tenía juraría que parecía un vampiro- Alice rió.

-Pobre chica- susurró Rosalie.

-Pero no era fea- dijo Alice como en una afirmación.

-No, se podría decir que era una belleza algo peculiar- Joe sonrió como recordando algo, lo cuál me hizo fruncir el entrecejo y preguntarme, ¿_Qué demonios le pasa_?

-Parece que Joe esta en el noveno cielo- rió Alice.

-No- contestó el hombre salido de su ensueño-, es que me recuerda a alguien muy especial para mí…

Después de eso se hizo un silencio incómodo, en el que sólo se escuchaba el sonido del motor avanzando por la autopista de camino a Mónaco. Lo único que me animaba de nuestra estancia en este lugar era que podía fugarme un par de veces por mi cuenta, siempre lo hacía y nunca pasaba nada. Esperaba que aquella ocasión fuera igual.

**BELLA POV.**

Mi abuela, Kate, Emma y Emmett literalmente me arrastraron por todo el palacio, realmente era gigante. Me mostraron cada una de las salas, la que más me llamó la atención como supuso mi abuela que lo haría era la Biblioteca, y es que ciertamente era gigante. Entonces recordé la carta de mi madre; Renée me había pedido que buscase _Cumbres Borrascosas_, algo que todavía seguía sin entender. _¿Qué será lo que Renée quería?_

Finalmente después de veinte mil salas y cincuenta chistes malos de Emmett, llegamos a la parte de la torre donde se encontraba mi habitación.

-Y finalmente…- anunció Emmett con su voz atronadora- Su habitación _principessa Isabella_- le fulminé con la mirada, lo cual hizo que estallara en carcajadas.

Mi abuela me sonrió con cariño, mientras Emma y ella abrieron las dos puertas de roble, mi boca se abrió de par en par…

-¿Fascinante no?- preguntó Kate sonriendo, yo sólo atiné a asentir.

-¿En serio esto es para mí?- no daba crédito a lo que tenía enfrente, ni en mis más maravillosos sueños hubiera podido concebir que una habitación _así _podría ser para mí.

-¿No te gusta?- preguntó mi abuela de inmediato- Porque si es así le podemos decir a Daniel que lo vuelva a…

-¡No, no!- exclamé- Es perfecta- añadí con lo que me quedaba de aire, Emmett soltó una risita que paró de inmediato en cuanto mi tía le miró con el ceño fruncido.

El cuarto era gigante, tenía tres habitaciones de tonalidades de beige y azul claro. Una salita de estar, donde seguramente me sentaría a platicar la mayoría del tiempo con mis primos cuando no tuviésemos nada que hacer, tenía una pequeña biblioteca y un escritorio. Una habitación estaba destinada a ser mi propio _shopping mall_, pues ese… era mi closet, no quise seguirle viendo porque estaba segura de que ahí también estarían las joyas que debería usar y una cantidad de ropa exagerada, lo único que me gustaba de ese lugar si se podía pasar era el sillón largo que daba a la entrada del último cuarto, donde se hallaba una gran cama, era hermosa. La habitación tenía gran cantidad de luz, unos ventanales que daban a una vista espléndida de todo Mónaco, porque desde esa altura se podía ver todo, desde el puerto hasta el casino de Montecarlo con sus luces flameantes, invitando a los turistas a pasar una noche de diversión rememorando a James Bond perdiendo dinero en el intento.

-Tengo mi propio apartamento- solté una risita nerviosa.

-¿Apartamento?- me miró confundido Emmett- Yo diría es una gran habitación…

-En mi mundo esto sería un departamento- expliqué a mi primo que ahora pareció entenderme.

-Pues… bienvenida a _nuestro_ mundo- sonrió Kate.

-El baño esta en la puerta de la derecha de tu recámara- informó mi abuela- por si después quieres dar una…

No terminó de decir la frase porque de inmediato fui invadida por un torbellino peludo.

-¡Jake!- el aludido me ladró con gracia.

-Apuesto a que el perro esta en su gloria- dijo Emmett mientras acariciaba las orejas de mi perro.

-Seguro.

-Bien, dejaremos que te relajes un poco, el viaje debió ser frustrante y si no me equivoco, Charles espera que le llames- me recordó mi abuela.

-Papá- murmuré con tristeza, lo extrañaba mucho.

-El teléfono esta al lado de tu computadora, y las ladas están anotadas en la libretita de junto.- me informó Emma.

-Gracias.

-Bienvenida- me abrazó ella.

Todos salieron de mi habitación y me dejaron ahí. Suspiré, el día había sido largo, agotador; y a pesar de que esta era mi familia, extrañaba mi casa. Extrañaba Forks. Me acerqué a uno de los ventanales viendo como lentamente caía la noche sobre Mónaco. El crepúsculo hacía que el lugar se viera extraordinario. Como si algo mágico fuese a acontecer…

**EDWARD POV.**

_-__Bienvenue à l'Hôtel de Paris.-_ nos recibió el dueño del hotel en persona- _Nous__espérons__ que __votre__séjour__ici__ a __été__agréable__, __votre__Altesse__._

_-__Merci__-_ respondió mi padre en un perfecto francés.

Alice no paraba de sonreír desde que habíamos llegado al Hotel, este era uno de sus favoritos. La recepción era realmente de un estilo majestuoso todo con detalles dorados, incluso estaba seguro de que algunas de las cosas como el reloj de pie que había era de oro.

-Alice cálmate- le dijo irritada Rosalie, agradecí internamente a mi prima por ello.

-¡Cállate Rose!- chilló Alice a la defensiva, gruñí, ahora no iban a parar, una vez que empezaban parecían perros y gatos.

-Niñas- les calló mamá esta vez- Compórtense, ya saben lo que sucede cuando no damos el ejemplo…- esta vez su mirada se dirigió hacia mi persona, mamá nunca me iba a perdonar las tantas veces que mi cara sale en alguna revista de chismes.

Pronto nos llevaron a nuestra suite, Alice y Rosalie dormirían juntas, mientras yo tendría una habitación para mí solito, sonreí ante la idea, esa era la primera vez que en un viaje tenía una habitación solo para mí, la mayoría de las veces en los viajes anteriores compartía cuarto con Alice o con mi amigo Jasper, o incluso Emmett, cuando mis primas no nos acompañaban en viajes y lo hacían ellos. El hijo del Conde de Wessex, Jasper Whitlock, era uno de mis mejores amigos, cuando nos juntábamos Emmett, él y yo, no había Dios en la Tierra que nos detuviera. Por lo menos pronto podría ver a Emmett, era algo malo que mis únicos amigos vivieran tan lejos y sólo los viera por poco tiempo, debido a la distancia y a que íbamos a escuelas distintas. Pero pronto eso cambiaría, pues tenía entendido que Em nos acompañaría a Oxford, lo mismo que Jazz.

Me dediqué a observar mi habitación, las paredes eran de un suave color amarillo, las cortinas y la cama haciendo juego, mientras los muebles de madera intentaban dar un aire de la época victoriana. Pero no fue la habitación lo que llamó mi atención, fue la luz del crepúsculo entrando por la ventana, dejándome ver un magnifico espectáculo de colores afuera, siempre me gustó esta hora del día, significaba el principio de la noche y el fin del día, la noche era mi parte favorita, porque podías salir sin que nadie te reconociera. Y esa era mi idea.

-¡Edward!- Alice entró como zumbo en mi habitación.

-¿Qué pasa duende?- me puso mala cara ante mi sobrenombre.

-Mañana a la mañana tenemos una cita con los Grimaldi- me tensé al escuchar eso-, pero para tu suerte- Alice hizo una mueca de disconformidad- Isabella no puede salir hasta el 24 de diciembre…

-¿Qué cosa?- reí ante eso, _pero ella ya salió hoy en público_.

-Ese es el trato, de hecho hoy sólo dejaron sacar fotos del abrazo de bienvenida, es decir, sólo se le ve la espalda nuevamente.

-Cómo si tú no la hubieses visto- murmuré rodando los ojos al ver la sonrisa que se pintaba en su rostro.

-Me siento afortunada. Es realmente una flor peculiar como dijo hoy Joe al describir a esa chica del aeropuerto, me pregunto como será ella realmente…- pude ver prácticamente como el cerebro de mi prima trabajaba a toda velocidad debajo de su cabello rebelde.

-Alto ahí monstruito- le dije- No intentes sacar conclusiones que…

-¡Edward!- me empujó de forma juguetona- Sólo digo que es una coincidencia que mi descripción de Isabella concuerde con la de…

-La dueña de la bola de pelos- terminé yo, para luego soltar un largo suspiro- Alice, estoy cansado, si no te molesta… quisiera…

-Eres infalible- bufó por lo bajo para luego salir con gracia de mi habitación.

**BELLA POV.**

Lentamente abrí las grandes puertas de roble que daban entrada a la Biblioteca, el olor a papel viejo que desprendían los libros, mezclada con la madera y el frío invernal se me antojaba delicioso. Era lo que estaba esperando, ya me sentía en casa. Hacía unas horas había hablado con Charlie, estaba todo bien, lo extrañaba bastante, pero me alegré mucho al saber que Sue Clearwater le fue a hacer compañía. Por otro lado me prometió mandarle saludos a Angela.

Esperé a que no hubiera moros en la costa cuando decidí dar una vuelta por el palacio. Hacia por lo menos una hora que todo estaba en completo silencio, debían ser las once y según tenía entendido al siguiente día todos tenían una junta importante, a la cual yo aún no podría asistir. Así que decidí, en vista de que no tenía sueño tampoco, hacerle caso al concejo de mi madre y adentrarme en la Biblioteca Real. _Suena loco incluso cuando lo piensas._

Así que aquí estaba yo, en medio de la oscuridad entre pasillos interminables de estanterías con libros de todos los tamaños, olores, colores, formas e idiomas. Me decidí por la estantería de mi izquierda, debido a que pude entender por la inscripción aunque estuviese en francés que era la sección de novelas… Por lo que sólo tendría que buscar por el título del libro, pues según me habían indicado antes en nuestro rápido recorrido por el lugar, era sí como se acomodaban los libros aquí.

Pronto me encontré buscando la "C". Pasé por _Romeo y Julieta, El Mercader de Venecia, Orgullo y Prejuicio, Sentido y sensibilidad, Crepúsculo_- libro cuya portada se me antojo extraña, más tarde lo pediría prestado-, _El Diario de Anna Frank,…_

-¡Lotería!- murmuré en cuanto la luz de la Luna que entraba por los amplios ventanales iluminó de lleno el estante en donde estaba buscando dando justo en el título de mi libro favorito.

Con cuidado lo tomé en mis manos, era demasiado viejo, las páginas estaban amarillentas y olía a húmedo, pero eso no fue lo que me llamó la atención, sino fue el sobre blanco que sobresalía de la mitad del libro. Saqué el sobre y deposité el libro nuevamente en su lugar, el remitente citaba: _I. M. S. G._ Supe enseguida que era de Renée por la caligrafía. Rápido tomé asiento en una de las mesas que allí había y me dediqué a abrir la carta, que sin duda alguna, mi madre había dejado para mí.

Era algo difícil leer a la luz de la Luna, pero no quería alertar a nadie de mi presencia y además ya estaba acostumbrada a leer de noche, algunas veces para que Charlie no me regañara lo hacía a la pura luz que entraba por mi ventana invitándome también así a los brazos de Morfeo, donde terminaba soñando con vampiros, hombres lobo y otros seres mitológicos que rondaban siempre por mi cabeza.

_Querida Isabella:_

_Si esto ha llegado a tus manos, eso quiere decir que has llegado a Mónaco. No sabes como me hubiera gustado verte. Por ello quiero dejarte lo siguiente…_

Lo que no me esperaba es que a continuación se veía un mapa de la ciudad de Mónaco. Renée lo había garabateado con distintos colores, le di la vuelta para encontrarme con las acotaciones que ella había hecho al respecto y con una frase que me dejó confusa: _Úsalo bien._

-Úsalo bien- releí- ¿Úsalo bien?

¿Qué significaba aquello?

**EDWARD POV.**

Esperé a que todos se fueran a dormir como de costumbre, siempre el primer día que llegaba a algún lado era el primero en merodear por ahí sin que nadie lo supiese, bueno a excepción de…

-Joe- lo llamé en susurros en cuanto salí de la habitación.

-Su Alteza- pegué un respingo en cuanto escuché su voz detrás de mí.

-Me has dado un susto de muerte.- le acusé.

-Ni que usted no lo vaya a dar dentro de unas horas si alguien se despierta- le lancé una mirada acecina.

-Sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

-Si, su Majestad- hizo una reverencia para luego desaparecer en la habitación.

Como siempre iba a fingir que el que dormía en mi cama era yo. Joe era un buen amigo, a pesar de que era mayor siempre hacía lo que le decía sin rechistar, sabía que adoraba escaparme de noche, era el único momento que podía tener para mí solo, por ello salí a toda prisa, nadie debía reconocerme o si no estaba frito.

Al llegar al lobby del Hotel corrí hasta la puerta, y no canté victoria hasta que estuve afuera. _Al fin. Bienvenido a Mónaco, Edward_. Sonreí ante el pensamiento, la noche era joven y yo también.

**BELLA POV.**

-Jake, sólo será por unas horas- mi perro me miró con ojitos de cordero degollado al ver que intentaba salir por el pasadizo secreto de la caballeriza.

Por lo visto mamá quería que conociera Mónaco por mi cuenta antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, incluso me había puesto los horarios de la guardia nocturna y matutina para poder pasar sin problemas por ahí. Mi primer destino por lo que me pedía que viera en el mapa era Montecarlo, ya que tenía una plaza esplendorosa, la cual estaba adornada toda de Navidad según lo que me ponía en el mapa.

-Te juro que sólo hago lo que mamá me pide, si te portas bien prometo sacarte a ti también un día de estos- Jake me lamió la cara- Yo también te quiero _chucho Black_.- él me meneó la cola, le encantaba ese apodo- Al rato vuelvo.

Con cuidado me deslicé por el pasillo oculto, estaba todo oscuro, hasta que topé con algo punzante, identifiqué eso como las ramas de un arbusto gigante. _Qué cliché, un arbusto tapa la entrada al castillo._

Con cuidado me dirigí hacía afuera. Teniendo así una vista magnífica del palacio.

-¡TAXI!- llamé a uno en cuanto le vi.

El conductor me miró divertido por un momento en cuanto me subí a la parte trasera del coche.

-_Lorsque, beau?_- le miré sin entender- _Do you speak French ?_

-Eh... sólo inglés y español.

-¿_Mejog _así?- preguntó el hombre con un acento francés inigualable, le sonreí agradecida- Bien, _ahoga_, ¿Hacía donde se _diguije_, _mademoiselle?_

-Esto… Montecarlo, enfrente del casino si no me equivoco.

-A sus _ógdenes_.

Me agarré como pude del asiento, pues literalmente salimos volando de ahí, dejando atrás al palacio. Por primera vez me sentí libre. Aunque parecía que iba a morir de un paro cardíaco por la forma de manejar del conductor, lo irónico del asunto es que todos manejaban así e incluso había letreros que anunciaban que cerca se atendían emergencias cardíacas.

**EDWARD POV.**

Era genial sentir la brisa invernal en el rostro, la gente iba de un lado al otro, principalmente en dirección al casino, pero ese no era mi objetivo, esa noche quería ir a disfrutar del hermoso árbol de Navidad que ponían cada año con distintas imágenes navideñas. Recuerdo que cuando era niño y veníamos a Mónaco, justo después de que la _desaparecida_ desapareciera, era uno de los lugares que más me gustaba, me hacía sentir como si la magia de la Navidad realmente estuviera presente, más aún viendo a las parejas tomadas de la mano, a las familias con niños de mi edad en ese entonces caminar felices, pero eso duraba poco, pues en cuanto nos veían corrían a saludar a los Reyes y al pequeño príncipe. Con el tiempo supe como escabullirme y en una de las últimas visitas me fascinó demasiado poder hacer esto mismo que estaba haciendo ahora.

Recorrí el lugar como de costumbre, nadie notaba mi presencia. Realmente se respiraba la paz en el ambiente. Los coros cantaban villancicos alegres, sonreí al escuchar la música, mi gran pasión después de la medicina, me dolía saber que nunca podría hacer lo que yo quería realmente, estaba destinado a algo… _Larga vida al príncipe_, pensé con sarcasmo.

No quería pensar en eso, no esa noche. Esta noche sería sólo Edward, nada más.

Me encaminé a una tienda enfrente de la calle, para mi placer era de música. Pronto me encontré buscando un disco que me apetecía tener…

-Lo siento- dijo una voz familiar en cuanto mis dedos tocaron repentinamente los suyos generando una corriente eléctrica al intentar tomar ambos un mismo CD.

Me volteé rápidamente para encontrarme con el rostro de un ángel de ojos almendrados y cabello castaño, se me hacía tan familiar…

-¿Te conozco?- le pregunté, sus ojos chocolates se me hacían familiares.

-Eh…- la chica me sonrió ruborizada- creo que… no.

-¿Eres de por aquí?- su acento era extraño.

-No, no- respondió ella- soy de Estados Unidos…- de repente se puso tensa, y me miró como si la realidad cayera sobre ella, de pronto tuve miedo- ¡Eres tú!- apreté mis puños fuertemente si iba a salir corriendo lo tenía que hacer ahora- El príncipe de- respiré hondo preparado para poner los pies en polvorosa- la conchinchilla.

-¿Qué?- me enfadó el oír el desprecio que le tenía a mi país.

-¿Es que acaso estas siguiéndome?- me miró con pánico, realmente empezaba a temer por la salud mental de la chica- En todo caso, creo que merezco una disculpa por el trato de esta tarde.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Ja!- sonrió irónica- ¿No me va a decir que no recuerda lo arisco que se portó en el aeropuerto de Niza?- entonces recordé de donde conocía esa voz…

-¡Fue su bestia la que me atacó!

-Jake es inofensivo, sólo estaba jugueteando.

-Eso no le da derecho a andar tirando a la gente- me miró con enfado.

-Te tiró porque le agradas- me informó-, es más hasta me extraña que mi propio perro quiera jugar con alguien como usted… ¿Quién se cree el príncipe de Inglaterra?- sonreí ante ese comentario, _¿Realmente la chica no se da cuenta que esta hablando cara a cara con el mismísimo príncipe?_, eso quería decir que tal vez por esa noche podía ser yo mismo.

-¿Y quién se cree usted?- contraataqué- ¿La princesa desaparecida? He escuchado que es de Estados Unidos- la chica se tensó.

-Demonios.- creí escucharla murmurar- ¿Me ve cara de princesa?

_Si, incluso más hermosa._ ¡Alto ahí Edward! ¿Acabas de pensar eso?

-Hagamos una cosa- intenté salirme por la tangente- ¿qué tal si nos disculpamos? Tuve un mal día y no tenía porque agarrármelas con nadie- añadí- ¿Qué dice, nos disculpamos?- le tendí mi mano que la miró dudosa para luego tomarla, su mano era suave como el terciopelo, sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrerme todo el brazo por lo que me aparté bruscamente- Esto… lamento no haberme presentado antes- sonreí nervioso- soy Edward...

-Bella- me miró con cautela.

-_Hermosa_, en italiano, te queda perfecto- sonreí al ver como se ruborizaba.

-Gracias- dijo con una voz casi audible y con la vista fija en el estante de CD's.

-Así que… ¿Te gusta Debussy?- quise saber al ver que íbamos a agarrar el mismo CD, ella sonrió.

-Es… uno de mis favoritos. Claro de Luna es…

-Hermosa, una pieza magnifica- terminé por ella, quien me miró con fascinación, no cómo la gente cuando salíamos al público, era una emoción distinta.

-¿Te gusta la música clásica?- Bella me miraba como si no lo pudiera creer.

-Creo que si- reí ante la sorpresa de ella-. Mis padres me han enseñado mucho de lo clásico- _No tienes ni idea de TODO lo que sé de los clásicos, especialmente si vienes de la realeza ¿Verdad Edward?_

-Vaya, entonces ustedes los ingleses… deberían lavarle el cerebro a mis compañeros de clase- dijo ella con una mueca de fastidio, como si recordase algo desagradable.

-Vamos la juventud no es tan mala- le dije de inmediato-, somos jóvenes y hay que disfrutarlo… conseguir nuestros sueños- traté por todos los medios que mi voz no se quebrara al decir lo último, no quería parecer patético ante esta chica, pero su expresión me hizo sentir curiosidad, tenía el ceño fruncido y la mirada perdida.

-Tienes razón- dijo ella de pronto- hay que hacer lo que nos gusta antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-Es lo que digo.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo por un minuto, a lo que rápidamente me apresuré a hacer algo que seguramente NUNCA iba a poder hacer.

-Espérame aquí- ella asintió, tomé el CD del estante y me dirigí a la caja.

Sentí como Bella me observaba curiosa de lejos.

-Me lo llevo- le dije al hombre que esta a cargo de la tienda- envuélvalo para regalo.

-_Comme vous le souhaitez jeune homme- _me respondió el hombre.

Pronto el hombre me devolvió el CD envuelto en un papel metálico con un moño blanco en el centro. Le pagué extra por el detalle.

-Para ti- le sonreí a Bella en cuanto llegué a su lado.

-Yo no puedo.- me dijo rápidamente ruborizada- No me gusta recibir regalos y menos de extraños.

-Bella- la detuve, ella me miró fijo- tómalo como un regalo de disculpa hacía lo que pasó con tu… perro en el aeropuerto. Además es algo que quiero hacer desde hace bastante.

-¿Regalarle CD's a extraños?- solté una risita.

-No, regalarle algo a una chica- sus mejillas se volvieron a teñir de rojo por milésima vez, creo que nunca podría dejar de fascinarme que hiciese eso.

-Esta bien.- dijo ella al fin- Lo acepto, pero con una condición- la miré confuso-que me acompañes a cenar, pero esta vez corre por mi cuenta, no estoy acostumbrada a los horarios de Europa y por lo que veo además de no tener sueño tengo hambre- añadió lo último más para sí que para que yo lo escuchara.

-Trato hecho- dije sin pensar, pasar más tiempo con ella parecía una idea genial, por lo menos podía tener mi momento estilo Cenicienta y eso que _yo_ soy el _príncipe_. _Si tan sólo supiera…_

------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ok, intenté hacer más largo el capítulo, pero creo que ustedes quieren leer qué sucede. Por ello los dejé en suspense._

_Bueno ya se encontraron, ahora habrá que esperar a que vean quién es realmente el uno y el otro, eso va a ser gracioso._

_Por otra parte mil gracias por los reviews, los leo todos, no tengo tiempo de responderlos. Me da orgullo decir que ya empecé la Universidad, me va bien, gracias por apoyarme y preocuparse, porque sé que los que leen mis historias así lo hacen._

_Bueno… mil gracias. Dejen sus reviews._

**EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO DE "THE PRINCESS SWAN":**

-¿Nunca has comido hamburguesas?- no podía creerlo.

-Nunca.

-¿Es que acaso ustedes los ingleses se alimentan de osos pardos o cosas así?- él se rió.

-Sólo mi familia.

----------

-¿Te sientes bien?- Alice me miró como si tuviera dos cabezas, le miré divertido.

-Estupendamente bien, ¿por qué?

-Estas raro- soltó ella.

-Tonterías.

-_Mónaco j'te aime.-_ susurró Joe detrás nuestro.

-¿No era Paris?- preguntó Rosalie, Alice me miró con los ojos como platos.

_Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo._

_XOXOX_

_Aye436._


	8. Encuentros Casuales

_Hola de nuevo. Mil gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews, me esta yendo de perlas en la Universidad y bueno he encontrado un tiempito para escribirles. Para los que preguntaban estoy estudiando Comunicación, realmente me esta gustando._

_Bueno, por otro lado, parece que el destino esta de lado de este fic. Los que hallan visto los Oscares, y vean quién es la que he escogido como Irina, sabrán que efectivamente una vez más parece que esta historia tiene pegue, y si no me creen vean atentamente la escena del baile de promoción de la película ¿En qué esta basado? ¡MONTECARLO! Yo ya lo había visto, pero quería compartirles esto ya que hoy me encontré nuevamente metida en "una coincidencia", pues yendo de regreso a casa en el colectivo se subió un chico muy parecido a Jacob Black, ¡hasta la sonrisa de Taylor Lautner tenía!, sólo que era más chico._

_Creo que ya los aburrí. Pero les aclaro que a pesar de toda coincidencia: _**NADA ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER, SINO YO NO VIVIRÍA DONDE VIVO, HUBIERA CONOCIDO A ROB PATTINSON Y SERIA BELLA SWAN EN LUGAR DE KIKS STEWART.**

_Disfruten…_

_¿Cómo decidir lo que esta bien, si nublas todo mi pensar?  
No puedo ganarte una batalla, es perdida de tiempo.  
__¿Cómo puedo poseer lo que mío es, si siempre tomas partes?  
Pero no te llevarás mi orgullo, no, no esta vez.  
__No esta vez…  
__¿Cómo llegamos aquí cuando solía conocerte tan bien?  
__Pero cómo llegamos aquí, creo saberlo.  
__La verdad se esconde en tu mirar, _

_y en tu lengua bailará._

_Sólo en mi sangre hervirá.  
Pero tú crees que no puedo ver,  
qué clase de hombre eres.  
__Si es que realmente hombre eres._

_Bueno, por mi cuenta lo descubriré.__  
Te estoy gritando "te amo"  
Mi pensar no puedes descifrar. _

_¿Cómo llegamos aquí cuando solía conocerte tan bien?  
Pero cómo llegamos aquí, creo saberlo.__  
__¿Puedes ver, lo que hemos hecho?  
__Nos estamos haciendo dos tontos.  
¿Puedes ver, lo que hemos hecho?  
Nos estamos haciendo dos tontos  
¿Cómo llegamos aquí cuando solía conocerte tan bien?  
__Pero cómo llegamos aquí, creo saberlo_

_Pero cómo llegamos aquí, creo saberlo_

_Pero cómo llegamos aquí, creo saberlo_

_Creo que lo sé._

_Creo que lo sé.  
__Hay algo que vi. en ti,  
puede matarme.  
Quiero que sea verdad._

"_Decode" del soundtrack de la película _Crepúsculo, _por _Paramore.

**ENCUENTROS CASUALES.**

**BELLA POV.**

Estaba nerviosa. ¿Por qué había accedido a esto? ¿Qué tal si este chico es un secuestrador e intenta algo? Mil y un preguntas de este tipo se formaban en mi mente, pero algo había en Edward, cuyo apellido seguía en el anonimato, que hacía que le tuviera confianza. De hecho algo familiar había en él, pero mi cerebro no daba con la pista correcta.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó sacándome de mis cavilaciones _es una fortuna que no lea mentes, sino ya me hubiera declarado loca de atar._

-Esto… cuando pasé con el Taxi por aquí vi un McDonald's- le informé mientras intentaba recordar por qué calle lo había visto.

Para este punto habíamos atravesado la plaza principal que estaba decorada con un hermoso árbol de Navidad, con pequeños coros en las esquinas, a pesar de que era de noche y del frío que hacía eso no evitó que la gente se reuniera ahí. Se sentía el espíritu de la Navidad en el aire, lo que hacía que mis tripas se retorcieran al saber lo que se avecinaba con ello.

-¿Un qué?- preguntó el chico deteniéndose al instante.

-Un McDonald's- repetí, volteando a verlo, seguía confuso- ¿No sabes lo que es un McDonald's?

-No.- sus ojos no mentían.

-¿Has comido alguna vez comida chatarra?- quise saber intrigada, _¿quién en su sano juicio no conoce McDonald's_

-¿Qué cosa?- de acuerdo este chico o es un bicho raro o los ingleses no saben lo que es bueno.

-¿Nunca has comido hamburguesas?- no podía creerlo.

-Nunca.

-¿Es que acaso ustedes los ingleses se alimentan de osos pardos o cosas así?- él se rió.

-Sólo mi familia- hizo una mueca por algún recuerdo que estaba teniendo pero rápidamente se recompuso- ¿Y bien, iremos a ese lugar o nos congelaremos aquí afuera?

No me había dado cuenta que me había quedado viéndole embobada.

-Eh… por supuesto que no- volteé rápidamente a mi derecha y para mi suerte me encontré con la calle que buscaba- Es por allá- le señalé- ¡Vamos!

Edward me siguió hacia el fatídico lugar que encabezaba mi lista de antojos momentáneos, hacia unas horas que había abandonado Estados Unidos y ya extrañaba mi comida chatarra, era realmente patética.

-Así que…- empezó Edward en cuanto entramos- Eres de Estados Unidos- no era una pregunta.

-Exacto.

-Y… ¿estas aquí de vacaciones?

Quise reírme por lo gracioso que se veía intentando hablar del "clima", pero no pude, ya que en cuanto abrí la boca para contestarle me invadió un miedo que no había poseído hasta ese momento, ¿qué tal si era malo decirle _toda _la verdad?, una pequeña parte no vendría mal además no tendría que mentir, cosa que se me daba muy mal. Fruncí el ceño.

-No, realmente he venido para arreglar cosas… con mi familia- eso era medianamente la verdad, pero cómo le dices a un chico que recién acabas de conocer que has venido a un país para conocerlo, porque tu familia casualmente es la que lo dirige, ciertamente sería una locura hacerlo- ¿Y tú?

-Asuntos familiares, también- por algún motivo el frunció el ceño también.

Por lo visto no era la única que respondía con evasivas.

-¿Qué vas a pedir?- le pregunté.

-Eh…- eso pareció sacarlo de sus pensamientos un rato- ¿Qué es lo que comes normalmente?

-¡Una BigMac!- me miró como si tuviera dos cabezas, pero aún así me siguió hasta la caja.

Edward parecía nervioso, lo atribuí a que era la primera experiencia de comida chatarra que tendría, por eso no me sorprendió que me alcanzara el dinero y me dejara ordenar dos sabrosas _BigMac's. _Minutos mas tarde los dos nos hallábamos sentados en unas mesitas del lugar que estaba casi vacío, Edward tenía su hamburguesa en frente y la miraba con duda reflejada en el rostro. Reí mientras daba mi primer mordisco.

Mmm… extrañaba mi comida chatarra.

-¿Esta bueno?- me miró con un poco de confusión y repulsión.

-Súper- respondí con una sonrisa- ¿No vas a comer la tuya?- suspiró un momento y fijó su vista en la bandeja delante de él.

-No lo sé… nunca comí estas cosas.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo- quise morderme la lengua en cuanto asimilé lo que había dicho, ¡sonaba con doble sentido!

-Supongo que tienes razón…- abrió la cajita que contenía su hamburguesa y me miró un segundo más- ¿Segura que no sabe a tierra?

En ese momento recordé cuando tenía ocho años y Angela y yo habíamos hecho una apuesta con las chicas del salón, la cual consistía en comerse una hamburguesa… de tierra. Gané yo, ya que Lauren salió corriendo al baño al segundo mordisco, yo aguanté como una fiera.

-Definitivamente no saben a tierra- reí yo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- inspeccionó mi rostro un segundo, en el que pareció comprender- ¿Has comido tierra alguna vez?- su tono era de sorpresa.

-Digamos que estaba involucrado en una apuesta… cosas de chicos.

-Si tú lo dices…

-No fue tan malo…, por lo menos tenía pan- ahora fue su turno reírse de mi anécdota- Ya te debo parecer loca…

-No, al contrario- sonrió-, creo que eres una persona un tanto fuera de órbita Bella.

-¿Y tú qué Edward? No me vas a decir que es del otro mundo que nunca en tu vida hayas comido una hamburguesa, eso es un sacrilegio.

-No es culpa mía.- frunció el ceño incómodo- Digamos que mi familia esta sometía a una estricta dieta.

-Entiendo… la mía aquí parece ser igual.

Mis palabras parecieron animarle a que diera el primer bocado a su hamburguesa, tuve que hacer un esfuerzo muy grande para no reírme por la expresión en su rostro que de disgusto pasó a disfrute total.

-¿Rica?- él asintió pesadamente y se apresuró a tragar.

-Nunca imaginé que algo que se come con la mano supiera tan… bien.

-Receta especial americana- le sonreí.

-Supongo, aunque… no todo es bueno por allá según sé.

-La economía es como en todos lados- le respondí pensando que se refería a ello.

-Me refiero a las personas.

-Oh.

Fruncí el ceño, ¿qué teníamos de malo los americanos para el resto del mundo?

-Quiero decir, no pareces como…

-¿Qué?- quise saber un poco molesta-

-Nada… olvídalo.

-Puedes decirlo, al fin y al cabo puede que sea la última vez que nos veamos porque estoy segura que mi familia ya no me dejará salir por ahí mañana cuando amanezca.

-¿Te escapaste?- quiso saber.

-Algo así…

-¿Te maltratan en tu casa?

-¡No!

-Es que no entiendo…

-Digamos que cuando era chica mis padres se separaron, nunca volví a saber de mi madre hasta hace un tiempo…- la cara de Edward era indescifrable, por lo que continué con mi historia-, cuándo me enteré que mi madre… realmente no nos había abandonado como creí, sino que fue por algo distinto… pero ella ya no está aquí para que pueda… para pasar un poco más con ella, murió hace poco según me contó mi abuela. Por ello quise cumplir con su última voluntad y venir hasta acá para conocer a mi familia.

-¿Y por qué no te dejarían salir?

-Digamos que mi familia es tan normal como los Locos Adams. ¿Conoces a los Locos Adams, verdad?

-¡Por supuesto!- fingió estar ofendido.

-Solo me aseguraba señor-nunca-en-mi-vida-comí-hamburguesa- le dije.

-¿Qué pasó con el "Príncipe de la Conchinchilla"?

-Mmm… tienes razón.- le dije con una sonrisa- Príncipe _No Conozco la Chatarra_, eso te queda mejor. Además tienes cara de poder ser parte de la realeza…- él se tensó.

-Tú también en ese caso.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. _¡Edward lo sabía!_

-¿Yo?- traté de disimular mi nerviosismo.

-Si, tú- reí nerviosamente.

-No más que tú- me salí por la tangente- porque… ¿quién nunca ha probado una hamburguesa?

-Muy graciosa.- respondió con sarcasmo.

Aproveché la oportunidad para meterme un buen bocado en la boca, a ver si así se alejaba el tema de la realeza.

-Aunque creo que tienes razón- me miró por el rabillo de los ojos- Mi familia es… somos algo así cómo…- frunció el ceño- ¿De verdad no me conoces?

-¿Tendría que hacerlo?- pregunté confusa.

-No lo sé… es extraño…

-¿Qué cosa?- quise saber.

-¿Alguna vez leíste revistas o en la clase de Historia te hablaron sobre Inglaterra?

-Eh… en cuanto a lo de revistas… nunca me interesaron eso es para las _plásticas teñidas_, ellas eran las que se leían todos los chismes de las revistas, en parte por ello estoy también aquí…- le miré horrorizada, había hablado de más.

-¿Cómo que por eso estas aquí?- el semblante de Edward se puso serio de pronto.

-Digamos que… mi familia es popular en los medios y yo me acabo de enterar recién.

-Oh. En ese caso, pronto… escucharas de mi familia…

-No puede ser tan malo- _no como lo mío._

-Claro- soltó un suspiro, la tensión era cortante- Pero dime, ¿en dónde te estas hospedando?

Me atraganté con la Coca-Cola que estaba tomando en ese momento.

-Lo siento, si quieres no me digas, al fin y al cabo no me conoces, podría ser un terrorista…- me dedicó una sonrisa traviesa.

-No tienes pinta de terrorista, no más que Chuck- reí.

-¿Chuck?- _mierda._

-El mayordomo de mi abuela- mentí.

-Claro… ¿tú no eres terrorista o si?

-¡Oye!

-Sólo estaba preguntando, al fin y al cabo tienes un perro gigante que ataca a la gente.

-Jake, no ataca, sólo es juguetón. Me sorprendió que se escapara para "jugar" contigo- me sinceré.

Jake era bien conocido por su disgusto hacia lo extraño, cuando era gente que estaba cerca de mí era otro tema. Por ello me sorprendió que corriera a Edward y lo tratara como si fuera un viejo amigo.

-¿Qué es esto?- me sacó Edward de mis pensamientos mostrándome un pepinillo, la expresión de su rostro era de asco, me mordí el labio para no carcajearme.

-Debí de advertirte- me miró con el entrecejo fruncido mientras tomaba a sorbos su refresco-, a veces los _pepinillos_ no les gustan a la gente…- me miró horrorizado.

-¿¡Pepinillos!?

-Si… ¿no serás alérgico o si?- me puse nerviosa.

-N-no, espero que no- dijo él-. Aún así las… hamburguesas están… pasables- le miré frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿Pasables?

-Hay comidas mejores- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Cómo cual?

-Mmm…- hizo un gesto pensativo mientras miraba por la ventana- ¿Quisieras probar algo?

-¿Eh?- no había entendido nada.

-Que si quisieras acompañarme a comprar esa comida que te dije que es mejor…

-¿Aquí en Mónaco?- pregunté.

-No, en China- me respondió con ironía- ¡Claro que aquí!, para ser precisos esta en el parque frente al Casino Montecarlo y el Hotel de París.

-¿Ya habías estado antes en Mónaco?- quise saber, si ya había estado aquí antes entonces significaba que él sabía lo que decía.

-Si, bastantes, mi familia… tiene amistades aquí…- frunció el ceño, hice una nota mental para no tocar el tema de las familias al menos no esta noche si es que lo volvía a ver, cosa que esperaba que se repitiera aunque en el fondo sabía que eso no podía ser-, de hecho mi mejor amigo vive aquí- esta vez sonrió abiertamente, lo cual fue contagioso.

-¿Es igual que tu, es decir, no conoce lo bueno de la comida chatarra?- el rió.

-Creo que no, aunque con Emmett uno nunca sabe.

-¿Emmett?- _¿su amigo se llama como mi primo?_, él se tensó.

-Si, así se llama.

Tal vez _Emmett _era un nombre de moda aquí en Mónaco en vista de que mi primo era el futuro gobernante del país, debía de haber chicos llamados por su nombre.

-Oh. Bueno… ¿iremos por esa comida? No me queda mucho tiempo para regresar a casa- dije honesta, ya que según lo que me había escrito Reneé, la guardia de la madrugada iba a empezar por lo menos dentro de una hora.

-Yo también tengo que volver dentro de poco, así que… señorita- Edward me ayudó a levantarme, era un gesto bastante pasado de moda, por lo que no pude evitar reírme.

-¡Qué caballero!

-Me educaron bien- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Edward me condujo de vuelta a la plaza en dónde se encontraba el gran árbol de Navidad, había gente por todos lados, todos sumidos en su burbuja personal, lo cual era una buena señal porque no quería saber qué llegaría a suceder si me reconocían, ¿Qué le diría a Edward? _¿Te mencioné que soy Isabella Swan? Si, claro, le diste en el blanco hace un rato cuando de manera inconsciente hiciste las conexiones de mi vida, así que… si, si, soy la "principessa" perdida._ ¡Dios, sálvame!

-Por aquí- me arrastró cerca de la fuente que estaba bajo el árbol. El viento se tornó más frío por la proximidad del agua, pero no fue demasiado. Pronto se detuvo frente a un puesto que estaba aparentemente cerrado.

-Parece que te has quedado sin tu comida- le dije.

-Eso parece- frunció el ceño- ¡Ya sé!- me miró fijo, sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban con alegría que no le había visto- ¿Qué tal si nos vemos de nuevo y ahí si te doy a probar lo que es comida de la buena…

-Yo… no sé si pueda volverme a escapar, esta noche tuve suerte…- fruncí el ceño, realmente quería volverlo a ver, ¿quién en su sano juicio no querría volver a ver a alguien como Edward?- Aunque podría… podría intentarlo.

-¿En serio?

-En serio.

-Mañana mi familia y yo acudiremos a un evento importante, por lo que no creo que…

-No importa, puede ser dentro de dos días… así veo que tanto puedo escaparme…- me miró por un momento.

-¿Cómo sabremos si podremos vernos o no?

-¿Tienes mail?- fue la única patética respuesta que se me ocurrió, aunque el me sonrió.

-Claro.

Después de intercambiar nuestros respectivos mails Edward me acompañó a tomar un taxi, ya que él también debía volver a su hotel.

Tal y como había salido, entré. Nadie había notado mi ausencia y lo agradecí. Jake me esperaba en mi cuarto con la cola bailando de un lado al otro. Suspiré agotada mientras me dejaba caer sobre la enorme y suave cama, no podía evitar sonreír al recordar los hermosos ojos de Edward…, pero me reprendí enseguida, eso estaba mal. Mi destino estaba ligado a un desconocido que para colmo era inglés como mi ángel… _¿yo dije eso?_, sonreí tontamente al sentir el CD de Debussy en mi bolsillo, lo tomé con cuidado mientras rememoraba la noche extraña que había tenido. Esperaba poder volverle a ver…

**EDWARD POV.**

-¿Ya estas levantado?- Alice entró en mi recámara a primera hora de la mañana, su rostro denotaba sorpresa al verme cambiado y listo para comenzar el día.

La verdad había dormido muy poco, ya que la mayor parte de la noche me la quedé pensando en ciertos ojos marrones que me tenían hechizado, sabía que estaba mal, que no era lo correcto, pero aún así… mi corazón se aceleraba de solo pensar en la dueña de esos ojos.

-Si, eso creo.- me encogí de hombros.

-Nunca te levantas primero.

-Hoy es la excepción- sonreí, me miró con aún más sorpresa- ¿Qué tengo monos en la cara?

-No, es sólo que…- me miró fijo unos segundos pero luego sacudió la cabeza como para no darle importancia- Hoy veremos a Emmett- sonrió ella ante esto último.

-¿Vendrá ella?- quise saber con cierta amargura, sólo saber que mi mejor amigo y ella eran familia… me ponía de malas de inmediato.

Realmente debía tener problemas de bipolaridad de un momento pasaba a estar feliz a estar enojado y enfurruñado. Alice rodó los ojos.

-No, creo que no. Al parecer Kate quiere llevarla a conocer el Acuario… o el Jardín real, la verdad no sé- se encogió de hombros.

Rosalie entró en ese momento en la habitación, se sorprendió al verme ya salido de la cama y listo, pero aún así su sorpresa fue sustituida por un ceño fruncido.

-Es bueno que ya estés listo- dijo ella- Esme y Carlisle nos esperan en la recepción, al parecer ya llegaron los Grimaldi.

-¿Quiénes?- quiso saber Alice, aún con esperanza de poder ver a la _princesa_, rodé los ojos ante esto.

-Tanya, Irina, Emma, Caroline y el príncipe Rupert- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Y Emmett?- quise saber de pronto.

-Al parecer él y Kate quisieron llevarse de paseo por la ciudad a _Isabella_- rodó los ojos- Te advierto que tus padres no paran de hacer preguntas acerca de ella…

Solté un bufido, lo único que me faltaba. ¿Por qué mi vida no podía ser distinta? Ayer a la noche había sido algo mágico, incluso en estos momentos estaba pensando que tal vez… todo había sido un odioso sueño, un sueño que nunca volvería a ocurrir, porque Cenicienta nunca fue de la realeza, mucho menos un chico, y su "príncipe", nunca estaría tan fuera del alcance de ella o de él en este caso. Mi princesa nunca sería lo que yo quería, a menos de que la magia existiera y eso era hablar de cosas infantiles como suponer que los vampiros existen y rondan cerca de nosotros como si fueran humanos también.

-Majestad- saludé a Caroline en cuanto la vi, se la veía sumamente contenta- Príncipe Rupert…

-Joven Edward- el padre de Emmett se acercó a darme un abrazo típico de él y su hijo.

-¡Rupert!- le regañó Emma.

Todos reímos al ver a Rupert sonrojado y murmurando un "lo siento, sólo cumplía con lo pactado con mi hijo".

-Madre, padre- les saludé, Esme me besó en la mejilla, me sentí incómodo ante la mirada de Tanya e Irina, ambas me miraban de distintas maneras.

Todos nos comenzamos a mover hacia afuera del Hotel.

-Tanya… Irina- saludó Alice con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo has estado Alice?- preguntó amablemente Tanya.

-Bien… ya saben… igual que siempre.

-¿Y tú Edward?- Tanya me miró de manera sugestiva, me tensé sabía que Tanya se sentía atraída hacia mi persona, pero igual eso era un dolor de cabeza.

-Bien- respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

Detrás de nosotros iba Joe, quien pude jurar que soltó una risita.

-¿A dónde iremos?- preguntó Rosalie.

-Hoy Caroline tiene planeado que vayamos al Museo Oceanográfico, es una lástima que mi prima no haya querido venir…- soltó Irina con algo de sarcasmo, no había que ser adivino para saber que a la chica le caía mal Isabella.

-¿Por qué?- quiso saber Alice- Kate me dijo que intentaría sacarla…

-Si puede- rió Irina-, al parecer _Isabella_- Tanya rió ante la mención del nombre, ya que lo hacía como si se lo explicara a un niño chiquito- no durmió bien anoche, dice que extraña su casa- rodó los ojos.

Nos metimos dentro de la limosina que estaba preparada para nosotros.

-Debe ser difícil vivir lejos de su casa- solté sin pensar en ella, esta pensando en Bella, lo que ella me había dicho, sonreí al recordar las hamburguesas que de hecho no estaban nada mal.

-¿Te sientes bien?- Alice me miró como si tuviera dos cabezas, le miré divertido.

-Estupendamente bien, ¿por qué?

-Estas raro- soltó ella.

-Tonterías.

-_Mónaco j'te aime.-_ susurró Joe detrás nuestro.

-¿No era Paris?- preguntó Rosalie, Alice me miró con los ojos como platos.

Intenté evadir a Alice todo el viaje al Museo, incluso entable una buena conversación con Caroline al llegar al lugar con tal de alejarme del duende endemoniado y sus "predicciones".

-Será una alegría que vinieras más seguido a Mónaco- dijo Rupert entrando en la conversación- Emmett se siente solo…

-Pero ahora tiene a Isabella- rió Caroline- No me extrañaría que ella no intente arrancarle la cabeza pronto.

-Es un dulce, ella no haría algo así- sonrió Emma- se nota que nos quiere, sólo que esta… asustada. ¿Sabes? No me extrañaría que anoche hubiera llorado en silencio, cuando esta mañana habló con su padre…

-Lo sé- suspiró Caroline.

-¿Cómo esta Charles?- quiso saber mi padre.

-Se le veía bien, empezó a trabajar de policía en el pequeño pueblo de Forks en Washington.

-¿Forks?- pregunté.

-Un pueblo donde… ¿cómo dijo Bells que era?- Caroline miró a Emma pensativa, mi corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar ese nombre _¿Había oído bien?_- ¡Oh, si! "Verde hasta la coronilla"- rió ante algún recuerdo.

-Aunque esta mañana cuando entré a despertarla murmuró en sueños adoro el verde- rió Emma.

-¿En serio?- rió mi madre.

-Es un amor.- Caroline suspiró- Isabella es una Grimaldi- se notaba el orgullo a su nieta.

Lentamente me fui alejando del grupo. ¿Había soñado que Caroline le había dicho _Bells _a _Isabella_? Deseché la idea rápidamente. Me estaba obsesionando con Bella y eso que solo la había visto poco más de unas horas.

Fingí interés en un pez león que nadaba como aburrido en una pecera. Alice y Rosalie siguieron charlando animadamente con Tanya e Irina, por lo que fue un alivio esta ahí solo. Bueno, solo con Joe, quien miraba con una sonrisa en dirección a donde estaban los Grimaldi.

-Joe- le llamé, él me miró unos segundos- voy al baño- anuncié.

Él solo asintió, cosa que era muy rara. Ni siquiera me siguió. Estaba sumido en mis pensamientos cuando choqué contra algo, o mejor dicho… _alguien_. Mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al chocarme con los ojos chocolate de mis pensamientos.

-Bella…

________ __________ _____________ ___________

_¿Qué les pareció? Jaja les dejé en suspense. Ya verán que irá a suceder. Lamento la tardanza, pero… estoy podidamente a full con mis horarios._

_Mil gracias por los reviews, please sigan así que adoro tener mi bandeja del mail llena._

_Por otro lado…_

**En el siguiente capítulo de "THE PRINCESS SWAN"**

-¡Jasper!- Emmett sonrió al ver a nuestro amigo.

-¡Edward, Emmett!

Definitivamente este era un buen día. Los _chicos regresaron, sujétense quién pueda._

----------------

-Bella, te presento a Alice- un par de brazos con suma fuerza y energía me abrazaron.

-Seremos grandes amigas.

_Bueno yo me despido aquí. _

_XOXOX_

_Aye436._


	9. La Nueva Generación Real

_Lo sé, lo sé. Siento tardar tanto, pero comprendan… tengo una vida y aunque a veces apesta… tengo que vivirla (como dice Jacob). Por ello quiero compartir con ustedes mis calificaciones… saqué 7 en periodismo, 7 en computación, 5 en lenguaje (aprobé pero de pedo) y 9 en historia (WTF?) jaja. Sólo me falta una materia para dar y la doy este viernes, se supone que debería estar "estudiando", pero ya no puedo más. Les__ comento que ya esta siendo construida la página web para que mi profile lo esté todo desorganizado con un montón de cosas revueltas… jeje._

_Bueno, sin más aclaraciones d__e la vida real. Veamos…. ¡ROBERT PATTINSON esta en Cannes!, ¿saben que aeropuerto tuvo que pisar para llegar a ese lugar? No, mmm... hagamos memoria: un perro del tamaño de un caballo se abalanza sobre Edward… si señoras y señores, Robert Pattinson cumplió mi sueño de ver a Eddie caminando por ese mismo aeropuerto siendo acosado por la prensa pero sin una Bella que lo saque de sus casillas. Si alguien me preguntó que si estas señales eran para que el Fic reciba más reviews… se los dejo a ustedes porque ya se me hacen bastantes coincidencias… jaja._

_Es todo por el momento._

_Espero disfruten de lo que se viene. _

**Disclamer: **Nada me pertenece, **no soy Stephenie Meyer, no soy Melissa Rosenberg, no soy parte del **_**staff**_** de Summint Entretainment.** Si fuera ellos o miembro del equipo de la productora, no estaría sentada escribiendo Fics, estaría gozando de lo lindo escuchando a Rob cantar en su acento inglés…

**CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LAS NOVELAS O PELÍCULAS DE LA TELEVISIÓN O DEL CINE, ES PURA COINCIDENCIA, LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTE FIC SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER© LA TRAMA SIN EMBARGO ME PERTENECE.**

Regresemos al lugar dónde todo empezó.  
Podemos ser lo que queramos ser.  
Por el ruido puedes saber que,  
los chicos han regresado otra vez,  
juntos haciendo historia.  
Este es... nuestro tiempo... y te digo ya,  
¡Oh!

Los chicos regresaron,  
lo harán de nuevo,  
despertarán al vecindario.

Los chicos regresaron (yeah)  
Los chicos regresaron,  
saltando las paredes,  
el tiempo que queramos,  
nuestra palabra esta dicha.  
Los chicos regresaron.

Mantente derecho, ganando la pelea todo el tiempo.

Indefensos aquí en casa yeah,  
podemos hacer rock  
te dejaremos en shock  
el tiempo que queramos

Y esta noche saldremos

porque es tiempo de mostrar  
como ser un súper héroe

Es nuestro tiempo  
y te digo ya,  
Oh!

Los chicos regresaron, los chicos regresaron

Los chicos regresaron,  
lo harán de nuevo,  
despertarán al vecindario

Los chicos regresaron (yeah)  
Los chicos regresaron,  
saltando las paredes,  
el tiempo que queramos,  
nuestra palabra esta dicha.  
¡Los chicos regresaron!

Están aquí para al mundo cambiar,  
misterios van a resolver,  
en batallas luchar  
a la chica salvar

(Nadie) Nadie puede detenernos ya,  
nosotros las reglas hacemos

Los chicos regresaron

No hay qué temer, porque…

Los chicos regresaron, los chicos regresaron (mira hacia afuera)

Los chicos regresaron,  
lo harán de nuevo,  
despertarán al vecindario

Los chicos regresaron (yeah)  
Los chicos regresaron

Tirando abajo las paredes  
el tiempo que queramos  
Estoy seguro de que ahora ya sabes que…

¡Los chicos regresaron!

"_The Boys Are Back" _de Zac Efron y Corbin Blue para _High School Musical 3._

**LA NUEVA GENERACION REAL**

**BELLA POV.**

-Yo también te quiero papá- le decía por teléfono a Charlie.

En casa sería muy temprano a esta hora que llamaba, pero quería escuchar a papá antes de que empezara el día, ya lo extrañaba a horrores.

-_Te extraño, Bells-_ Charlie soltó un suspiro-_. Te prometí estar allá para Navidad, así que no va a ser mucho tiempo…_

-Lo sé.

-_Recuerda que si esto no es lo que quieres…_

-Papá,- le dije firme- sé que si esto se pone macabro y no es lo que esperaba o no siento que sea lo correcto serás el primero en saberlo, y maleta en mano me iré rumbo a casa.

-_Mi niña… ese es el espíritu, realmente eres una Grimaldi._

-Y una Swan, cien veces más cabezota…- ambos reímos de mi comentario, sabíamos que era así, ser una Swan implicaba ser algo… testaruda, orgullosa y… si soy cabezota. Una vez que algo se me mete en la cabeza es muy difícil sacármelo de la misma.

-_Te quiero._

-Yo a ti, cuídate.

_-Igualmente._

Sin más colgamos. Mis ojos se nublaron con lágrimas, extrañaba mi casa, a Charlie… a Angy… extrañaba el clima lluvioso de Forks.

-¡Oh, Bella!- en cuanto Kate entró a mi habitación me encontró con el rostro rojo de haber llorado y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a abrazarme-¿Estas bien?- quiso saber.

-Si…- mi voz sonaba llorosa-, sólo estoy preocupada por papá…

-¿No te ha dicho ya que viene para Navidad? No estarás tan lejos tanto tiempo…- sin poderlo evitar me eché a llorar de nuevo. _Demonios estoy peor que Mirtle la Llorona de Harry Potter._

Tarde unos segundos en recomponerme.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien- dije limpiándome las lágrimas secas con el dorso de mi mano, Kate me soltó- ¿No crees que podríamos quedarnos sólo por hoy…?

-¡Ah, Bella!- me miró con el ceño fruncido- ¡Y yo que quería sacarte a conocer la ciudad!

Iba a decirle que ya conocía parte de ella, cuando recordé que no debía hacerlo. Por suerte el diario de mamá se hallaba bien guardado bajo el colchón de mi cama, lo sé muy cliché de mi parte, pero no tenía otro lugar dónde guardarle que no llamara la atención.

En ese momento entró mi enorme perro seguido por Emmett. Jake movía la cola con orgullo, mientras mi primote le miraba con disgusto.

-Juraría que Jake es una vaca en vez de un perro… ¡Se ha comido mi magdalena!- reí ante la cara de puchero que ponía mi primo, mientras Jake se relamía el hocico, Kate rodó los ojos- No hace falta que me expreses tan alto lo buenos que estaban. Pegeen es única en la elaboración de esas deliciosas magdalenas…

-¿Pegeen?- pregunté.

-La cocinera- explicó Kate-, pero ese no es el punto. Emmett- el aludido la miró con ojos suplicantes pero se paro derecho al ver la mirada seria de Kate, es que mi prima cuando quiere… sus miradas pueden descargar odio puro que te llega hasta lo más hondo, gracias a Dios aún no había tenido que ser víctima de esa mirada-, nuestra prima aquí presente- me señaló con un gesto de mano- no quiere acompañarnos al Museo Oceanográfico- Emmett me miró como si estuviese cometiendo un pecado capital.

-¡Bella!- chilló- No puedes decirle que no a Kate… ¡Y menos a mí!

-Pero chicos… no estoy de ánimo.

-Los demás ya se están por ir- me cortó con una mirada de borrego perdido mi primo.

Si debo de ser honesta, es que a mis primos se les daba bien eso de convencer a la gente. Kate podía intimidar con la mirada y Emmett… a parte de la parte física… sus ojos de cachorro a morir…

-Pero yo…

-Por fa- me miró esta vez Kate.

_¡Malditos Grimaldi y su forma de convencimiento!_ Suspiré derrotada.

-Si eso es lo que quieren…

-¡Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- parecían dos niños chiquitos brincando de un lado al otro…

Colores. Música. Luces… un baile, la gente danzaba sonriendo a nuestro alrededor, frente a mí había un par de chicos de no más de cuatro o cinco años riendo a carcajadas, lo cual me molestó sin entender bien por qué, la chica llevaba el pelo rubio oscuro recogido en una colita con ondas, sus ojos avellana enmarcaban su rostro blanquecino con la nariz llena de pecas, junto a ella había un chico bastante corpulento, alto para su edad, con el cabello color miel lleno de rizos y una sonrisa que enmarcaba sus pequeños hoyuelos en ambas mejillas, lo que le daba una chispa de picardía infantil a sus ojos azules, ambos celebraban algo entre gritos. Fruncí el ceño y me volteé a ver a mi acompañante, todo quedó reducido a nada cuando me tope con esos ojos esmeraldas…

Jake ladró fuertemente, sacándome de mis ensoñaciones.

-¿Bella estas bien?- Kate me miró preocupada pero en sus ojos aún se leía la victoria.

-Si, lo siento… estaba…

-¿En Lalala-land?- quiso saber Emmett.

-Algo así…- fruncí el ceño.

Acababa de recordar… ¡cuándo había estado en Mónaco!, bueno… solo una parte. Me pregunto de quién serán esos ojos verdes…

-Y ahí va de nuevo…- murmuró Kate.

-¡Oye!- exclamé enojada al sentir que me pellizcaba el brazo.

-Lo siento, Bells- me miró con "inocencia"-. Pero prometiste venir con nosotros así que aunque lleguemos atrasados… ¡vístete!

Una hora y media más tarde ya me encontraba arriba de una lujosa limosina, como la del día de ayer, con mis entusiastas primos a cada lado. Chuck iba adelante con el chofer, me dedicó una mirada que decía "lo siento, así son siempre". Debo admitir que Mónaco de día no se compara con lo que ofrece a la noche. La ciudad era… ¡enorme!

-Y allá es a dónde vamos- señaló Emmett con una sonrisa hacia un acantilado donde se elevaba una hermosa edificación.

-¿Ese es el Museo?- era hermoso.

-Ajá.

Llegamos sin ninguna interrupción. Kate se dedicó a jalarme de un lado al otro.

-¿Están seguros que la abuela está aquí?- quise saber una vez que entramos.

El museo, tal y como lo había sospechado, era gigantesco, tenía un montón de pasillos y peceras, incluso alguno que otro esqueleto colgado, a pesar de que la edificación parecía de la época romana, toda con mármol, estaba realmente modernizado todo. Había una que otra familia pero supuse que algunas áreas estaban "prohibidas al público" principalmente por… nuestra presencia.

-Si, están aquí- contestó Kate-. Pero no los alcanzaremos, nos tomaremos nuestro tiempo, sé que es mejor que pases inadvertida, hasta ahora no nos han reconocido…

¿Y cómo lo harían? Mis primos iban "de incógnito" ataviados con ropas normales y gafas de sol que les hacían pasar por chicos normales, nadie nos volteó a mirar, nadie nos reconoció.

-Chicos…- dijo Kate después de un rato, cuando su celular sonó en su cartera- necesito alcanzar a Caroline, debo decirle algo…- fruncí el ceño- vuelvo en un segundo.

-Te acompaño- dijo Emmett-, necesito darle algo a mamá…- Kate le lanzó una mirada asesina, pero Emmett fue fuerte y aunque temblando un poco logró articular lo que desarmó a Kate- Es que… necesito ir al baño… no puedo decir eso delante de Bella…

Solté una risita al oírle.

-¡Eres un oso Emmett!- gruñó Kate.

-Pero de peluche.

-Ve al baño, pero no tardes. Yo iré con Caroline,- me miró fijo- quédate aquí.

-De acuerdo.

Mis primos se perdieron de vista por el amplio pasillo. Solté un suspiro. Estaba sola… Chuck por petición de ese par de pillos había ido a escoltar a mi abuela, según ellos su presencia atraería la atención, ya que la mayoría de la gente ya le conocía. Rodé los ojos al ver que siempre conseguían lo que querían, cosa que yo no estaba acostumbrada a hacer…, estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos cuando sentí como si una roca se estrellara contra mí tirándome al suelo por la velocidad del impacto. Giré mi mirada en dirección de mi atacante…

-Bella…- me tensé al fijarme en esos ojos.

-¿Edward?- no me lo podía creer.

-¿Qué haces tú…?- reímos al darnos cuenta que íbamos a decir lo mismo al mismo tiempo, Edward me ayudó a incorporarme.

-Siento haberte tirado- sentí una corriente eléctrica en cuanto mi mano toco la suya, me apresuré a levantarme.

¿Habría sentido lo mismo? La sola idea hizo que mis mejillas adquirieran el color de un tomate maduro.

-No… no hay problema- evite su mirada- ¿Qué… haces aquí?

-Paseo- su voz me hizo sentir que algo ocultaba, cómo la última vez…

-¿Estas seguro de no ser un terrorista?- la idea era algo estúpida pero, ¿cómo demonios me explican cómo es que me lo encuentro cada que volteo?

-No- su rostro serio me hizo creerle- ¿Y qué hay de ti?

-Vine con mis primos…- volteé a ver por donde se habían ido, pero no había señal de ellos por ningún lado-, pero creo haberlos perdido.

-Si quieres puedo llevarte a la salida a esperarlos ahí…

-¡No!- solté nerviosa- Quiero decir, no… mis primos me dijeron que les esperara aquí- Edward frunció el ceño, pero aún así bajo ningún concepto iba a permitir que él "conociera" a mis primos, si lo hacía… mejor que quedara todo como un bonito cuento de hadas sin final fantástico.

-Parece entonces que hoy es el día en que las familias salen a recorrer Mónaco- intentó sonreír, aunque no le salió bien del todo, se le notaba nervioso.

-Eso parece…

-Bella- me dijo volteando a ver en todas direcciones como si no debieran vernos juntos- ¿te parece si nos encontramos mañana?

-No lo sé…

-Te mandaría un mensaje como acordamos, pero…

-Ahora estas ocupado- resolví al ver el nerviosismo que emanaba con sus gestos, estaba tan frío…

-Definitivamente- fruncí el ceño ante su tono cortante.

-Bien, no te entretengo más… igual si no nos volvemos a ver… fue un gusto cruzarme contigo Edward- le dije con la cabeza gacha, y sin atreverme a mirarle de nuevo salí corriendo como una cobarde.

Ni siquiera me siguió.

**EDWARD POV.**

_¿Pero que demonios estabas pensando Edward Cullen?_ Me reprendí por milésima vez en el día soltando un gruñido audible para mis primas y nuestros acompañantes.

-¿Estas seguro que no sufres de bipolaridad?- se quejó Alice, Rosalie soltó una risita mal disimulada.

-¡Deja de molestar Alice!

-De acuerdo, Príncipe Gruñward- rió mi prima.

Alice era… ¡Alice!, lo peor de todo es que esto me molestaba porque… ¿por qué demonios tenía que molestarme lo que pensara una simple chica que a penas y conocía?

-Kate estuvo aquí- informó Alice, luego de que estuviera más tranquilo.

-¿No estaba con…?

-Estaba- afirmó Tanya con una sonrisa-, pero al parecer quería hablar con la abuela…- rodó los ojos- Kate quería que Isabella tuviera permiso para ir a conocer el yate de los Grimaldi. Como es lógico Caroline se negó rotundamente, alegando la torpeza de la chica…- Irina soltó una carcajada.

-¿Torpeza?- soltó la chica entre risas- ¡Tiene más de dos pies izquierdos!

-Pobre chica…- murmuró con una sonrisa socarrona Rosalie, a quién fulminé con la mirada.

Alice permaneció en silencio.

-¿Aún esta aquí?- preguntó al cabo de un rato.

-Creo que si, Emmett se había perdido hasta donde yo sabía… de ahí que Chuck se fue con ella.

Reí al pensar en mi amigo...

-¿Emmett esta aquí?- quise saber, Tanya asintió.

Apreté los puños a ambos costados de mi cuerpo, me sentía traicionado por mi amigo… ¡No siquiera había venido a verme!

-Quería venir hasta acá- dijo Irina como leyéndome el pensamiento-, pero mi hermana no le ha dejado, ya saben como es Kate… la única que puede soportar sus miradas es Isabella- frunció el ceño contrariada, como si quisiera que la chica pudiera sentir pinchazos a través de las miradas que le mandaran.

-Es que es tan…- Tanya estaba buscando algo con qué calificar a su prima.

-¿Rara?- aventuró Rose.

-No…- negó la pelirroja- es… diferente… una chica americana común y corriente.

-¡Imagínense lo que pidió nada más llegando!- chilló Irina.

-¿Qué cosa?- quiso saber Alice, su rostro estaba serio.

-Quería comer… ¿comida rápida?- Tanya asintió a su hermana.

-¿Hamburguesas?- quise saber de pronto.

-Si… eso mismo…- Tanya me miró dudosa.

-¿Qué es eso?- quiso saber Rose.

-Si me preguntas a mí, es la comida más grasosa que existe en el mundo- dijo Irina, Tanya asintió apoyando su fundamento.

-Dice que las comía frecuente…

-¡Puaj!- chilló Rose con mueca de asco.

-A mi me parece que son exquisitas…- solté sin darme cuenta, recordando el sabor de las BigMac que había cenado anoche con Bella.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?- preguntó Alice mirándome con sorpresa y curiosidad.

-Esto…- _genial Edward, la cagaste Alice ya sospecha de tu escapada de anoche, lo que no querías que sucediera_- Newton me había apostado hace unos meses atrás a comer una de esas comidas… y gané- sonreí con autosuficiencia, encantado por mi buena mentira, aunque Alice no se la comió.

**BELLA POV.**

­­-… y luego Emmett apareció chillando- terminó de contar Emma.

Estábamos disfrutando de una "cena familiar", estaban todos allí, la abuela en la cabecera de la mesa, a su izquierda Rupert, a su derecha Emmett, quien le lanzaba una mirada con reproche a su madre, que había contado una anécdota de cuando era chico.

-No chillaba, mis ojos sudaban- dijo serio.

-Si, claro como la vez en que Rose te pegó una patada en… tu orgullo- Rupert soltó una risita muy mal disimulada, la mesa estalló a carcajadas, Emmett estaba rojo de la vergüenza.

-No me hablen de la _Barbie_.

-¿La Barbie?- le pregunté en murmullos a Kate que estaba sentada a mi derecha, ya que a mi izquierda tenía un Emmett histérico.

Kate dejó de reír y me miró por un momento.

-Oh.- suspiró- La _Barbie,_ como Emmett la llama, es Rosalie Hale Cullen. Hija de Leopold Hale, duque de York, esta casado con la condesa de Essex Lady Rosemary Ann Cullen de Hale, hermana de su Alteza Real, el Rey Carlisle Cullen de Inglaterra…

-El padre de…

-Exacto- sonrió Kate, un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda-, pero no tienes nada que temer él y su esposa Esme son adorables.

-Pero su hijo al parecer no- le dije.

-Mmm, el príncipe es… bueno es…- suspiró y miró de reojo a Emmett- ¡Hey, grandullón!- Emmett la miró- Describe a tu amigo el príncipe fanfarrón.

-Si te escucha te mata- rió mi primo, Kate se encogió de hombros-, bien pues Eddie es… ¡demonios Kate, creo que Eddie es bipolar!- mi prima empezó a reírse como loca.

-¿Bipolar?

-No sabes en que momento te atacará- me informó Emmett-, de un momento de ser Sir Todo-Esta-En-Orden, pasa a ser el Dr. Jekyll, y créeme nunca entiendo porque pero parece que te lee el pensamiento… aún así es mi mejor amigo.

-¿En serio?- no entendía como me soltaban una bomba como esa y luego… él era el héroe de la película.

-Seguro, a él le gusta el baseball como a mí.

-¿El baseball?

-Lo sé, es un juego americano pero créeme cuando te digo que cuando nos reunimos a jugar…

-Las ligas reales son lo mejor- finalizó por el mi tío Rupert que había estado escuchando con atención-. Más ahora con la nueva generación real. Jasper, Emmett y Edward…- mi corazón dio un vuelco a la mención de ese nombre, recordé a mi "amigo", el chico de los hermosos ojos esmeraldas.

_¿Por qué habrá sido así conmigo? _

-Y luego tenemos a Alice, Rosalie y Kate, porque Tanya e Irina…

-Tía, la manicura es importante no para batear y atrapar pelotas- sonrió Tanya quien como para comprobar eso se miró con orgullo las manos blanquecinas.

La mesa estalló en carcajadas.

--- --- ---

Había pasado una semana desde que había llegado a Mónaco, por las locuras de mis primos, en especial de Emmett y Kate, el tiempo parecía haber volado, ya estaba a seis días de que me presentaran oficialmente en la sociedad como la Princesa de Mónaco. Emma, mi abuela y Kate se habían encargado de los preparativos para la fiesta, según ellas sería algo esplendoroso, por ello necesitaba ir con un vestido… de princesa.

Lo sé, de esos pomposos con faldas voluminosas, sin mangas… la idea me daba escalofríos y no precisamente por la época invernal, que no era para nada comparada con el frío de Forks.

Papá llamaba a diario, él llegaría en tres días. Las cosas en casa marchaban bien y por lo que tenía entendido papá estaba… saliendo con Sue Clearwater. A mí también me sorprendió.

En cuanto a Edward… no me había escrito. Sé que suena estúpido e ilógico, pero una parte dentro de mí esperaba que por lo menos… ¿se acordara de mí? _Estúpidas novelas de romanticismo_. Aunque sentía un enojo por ello, no podía evitar pensar en él… sus ojos verdes… su sonrisa…

-Bella- me llamó Kate, sacándome de mis ensoñaciones, la miré con confusión- Hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte.

-¿Quién es?

-Lo sabrás en cuanto salgamos de aquí.

Miré a Emmett en busca de alguna pista, él sólo se encogió de hombros y una sonrisa adornó su aniñado rostro haciendo más pronunciados sus hoyuelos.

-Yo no podré participar en esto- me informó poniéndose de pie-, un amigo llega hoy a la ciudad y he quedado en irle a recoger…

-¿Jasper Withlock?- quise saber, Emmett no paraba de hablar de él y de su amigo el príncipe Edward…

Gruñí internamente al asociar el nombre de este con la cara del chico de los ojazos verdes.

-El mismo- rió mi primo-, pero el hecho de que yo no vaya a estar por allí no significa que ustedes tendrán… diversión.

-¿A dónde vamos?- la sonrisa de Emmett me hizo sentir miedo.

-Ya lo verás es una… sorpresa- rió Kate.

-Odio las sorpresas. La última vez que me dijeron esto ¡rompieron mis lentes y me hicieron un _makeover_!

-No es para tanto Bella- rió Emmett-. Te garantizo que no harán nada que yo no haría, y tenlo garantizado a quién conocerás hoy… no te dejará… no divertirte.

**EDWARD POV.**

-¿Estas listo?- quiso saber Rosalie entrando sin tocar en mi habitación, rodé los ojos.

-Ya casi.

-No soporto a Alice…- murmuró con fastidio.

-¿Ahora qué hizo?- pregunté cansinamente, mis primas parecían perro y gato últimamente aunque Alice siempre se salía con la suya.

-Le han dado luz verde a Kate para que nos presente a Isabella…

-¿En serio?- no podía creerlo.

-Lo mismo dije, por eso no voy a ir. Irina me invitó a salir con ella y Tanya, iremos a un desfile de modas que hay en la ciudad.

-Así que Alice por fin cumplirá su sueño- murmuré irritado, eso solo significaba que… pronto tendría que verla cara a cara, pronto tendría que… _demonios, es insoportable._

Esta vez alguien tocó a la puerta. Era Joe.

-Su Alteza, el príncipe Grimaldi le espera en la recepción- una sonrisa cruzó por el rostro de Joe.

-Iré de inmediato.

-Buena suerte- me deseó Rose.

-Lo mismo digo.

Llegué de volada junto a mi amigo, hacía días que quería verle. Pero había estado muy ocupado con la prensa y recorriendo los alrededores, mientras él se dedicaba a pasear a su _prima_.

-¡Ediekins!- me abrazó con fuerza, gruñí con el poco aire que me quedaba.

-Bájame Emmett.

-Lo siento… muchas emociones fuertes…- rodé los ojos- ¡Yo también me alegro de verte!

-Lo sé, han pasado años… ¿por qué no viniste con nosotros durante la semana?, hubiera sido un poco más soportable tenerte al lado en lugar de escuchar a tus fastidiosas primas y las mías.

-Oh- rió él- Tanya e Irina…,- me miró como evaluándome antes de hablar- créeme cuando te digo que ellas son las únicas así. Kate y Bella… ¡dios! Bella es todo lo opuesto a ellas…

-¿Bella?- esta vez escuché bien, era el mismo nombre de la chica de ojos avellana, la… chica americana.

-Isabella- respondió Emmett rodando los ojos- No le gusta su nombre completo y prefiere que le llamen así.

-¿En serio?- él asintió.

-Es bastante divertido estar con ella, es como una hermana menor para mí, puedo hacerla sonrojar de distintas tonalidades de rojo en una hora con un chiste que sea… sexual, ya sabes…

-Tu mismo repertorio de siempre- esperaba que Emmett siguiera hablando, no podía ser que la chica que había conocido hacía una semana fuera la misma de la que él me hablaba.

-Y luego esta su bestia. ¡Pero que digo!- rió- Jake es un personaje más.

-¿Es su perro?- _por favor di que no, por favor di que no._

-¿Cómo lo haces?

-¿El qué?

-¿Acaso lees las mentes?- rodé los ojos, ese era su mismo repertorio de… Bella… ¿Isabella? _Imposible._

Pronto nos encontramos en el restaurante donde iríamos a encontrarnos con Jasper.

-¡Jasper!- Emmett sonrió al ver a nuestro amigo.

-¡Edward, Emmett!

Definitivamente este era un buen día, ya tendría tiempo de sobra para mis cavilaciones que seguramente eran estúpidas, estaba con mis amigos de nuevo y eso era lo único que debía importarme. Los _chicos regresaron, sujétense quién pueda._

**BELLA POV.**

-Alice… te presento a Isabella- la chica me miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, su aspecto era el de un pequeño duendecillo, era la chica de la web cam- Bella, te presento a Alice.

-Prefiero Bella- le devolví la sonrisa.

-Seremos las mejores amigas- la chica me abrazó con entusiasmo.

**EDWARD POV.**

-Al fin los tres reunidos- sonrió nuestro rubio amigo.

-Por los viejos tiempos- alcé mi copa llena de vino.

-¡Los chicos han vuelto!- brindamos.

Varias personas nos voltearon a ver con curiosidad, Emmett rió mientras devoraba su plato.

-Qué Dios nos ampare- escuché murmurar a Joe detrás nuestro.

_____________

_¿Y qué les pareció? Jaja, Edward ya dio en el clavo. Ahora solo deberá confirmarlo…_

_Espero sus reviews para ver qué tal les va gustando esto. Aprovecho para decirles que las imágenes de mi profile serán borradas pronto y subidas en mi página web, cuya link encontrarán en el mismo._

**En el Próximo Capítulo de "THE PRINCESS SWAN":**

-Sólo te dejaré jugar si te casas conmigo- me dijo el chico.

-No es justo- me enojé.

_Sus reviews son maravillosos, __déjenme unos cuantos para saber que les ha gustado. Yo sin más me despido para volver pronto._

_XOXOX_

_Aye436._


	10. Te Conocí Tiempo Atrás

_Ok algo realmente raro esta pasando aquí__. ¿Por qué tan pocos reviews?, ¿Ya no les gusta _The Princess Swan_? La verdad me saqué de onda. Chicas y chicos (no sé si halla lectores chicos XD) adultos, adolescentes o niños, si las cuotas de reviews bajan déjenme anunciarles que tardaré más de la cuenta en actualizar y eso ya es hablar mucho. Por sus reviews me la juego, porque sé que es loco tener como 4 Fics, pero lo hago porque me gusta y porque sé que hay lectores ávidos _

____________________

Nos conocimos siendo jóvenes.

Cierro los ojos y empiezo a recordar,

Yo estaba allí en el balcón,

Con la brisa del verano.

Veo las luces, la fiesta,

Los trajes de gala.

Te veo a ti,

Acercándote a saludar.

Yo ya sabía que tú eras Romeo,

Escondiéndote entre la plebe.

Y mi papi te dijo:

"De Julieta, aléjate"

Luego me veo a mí en las escaleras,

Rogándote entre lágrimas:

"No te vallas por favor".

"_A Love Story"_ de Taylor Swiftt.

___________________

**TE CONOCÍ TIEMPO ATRÁS**

**BPOV.**

_¿Siniestra?, ¿tortuosa?, ¿adicta?... _no encontraba las palabras exactas para describir a Mary Alice Brandon, esta chica podía ser lo que Ben diría "dolor en el culo", pero de la buena forma. La chica tenía un serio problema con las compras, en exceso.

Y yo que temía que mis primas fueran grandes derrochadoras de dinero a la hora de hacer "shopping", ¡Ja!, eso porque aún no había conocido a… ¿Cómo la había llamado Kate? ¡_Ah, si_!... _La duendecillo_. Debí disimular mi risa con una tos al escuchar el apodo de la chica, es que ciertamente Alice, parecía un duende, sus finas facciones le daban ese aire, principalmente su nariz respingona, de ahí en fuera se podía decir que Alice era una belleza, de pies a cabeza la chica destilaba encanto y elegancia, su pelo negro azabache corto a pesar de que iba saltando en todas direcciones en las puntas, podía ser la envidia de las chicas.

Los ojos de Alice relumbraban cuales zafiros a la luz del sol. Y es que la chica no paraba de sonreír en ningún momento. Y lo peor de todo, parecía nunca cansarse.

-¡Vamos Bella!- me apremió la chica con su voz cantarina.

-Pero Alice, este es el décimo cuarto vestido que me haces probar.- me quejé, intentando en vano convencer a Alice.

-Bells, un vestido más no te afectará.- la secundó mi prima Kate a quien le dirigí una mirada asesina.

Seguro… un vestido más no me afectaría a mí, ¿pero y qué me dicen de la economía global? Ah, claro como somos gente de "lana" pues no me tengo que preocupar, ¿cierto?

-No pienso llevarme nada más.- dije decidida- La verdad es que cada cosa de este lugar es más cara que incluso un auto… ¡es demasiado!

-No te preocupes por el dinero Bella- me miró con una sonrisa Alice-, de hecho este último será un regalo de mí para ti por tu cumpleaños dieciocho ya que gracias a mi _querido_ primo no te pude mandar nada.

La miré confusa, la verdad ni entendía a lo que se refería. Si bien capté que el primo había tenido algo que ver… el asunto no encajaba…

-A ver…- Alice me miró fijo, tenía esa mirada que ponen los profesores cuando quieren explicarles algo a sus alumnos- Si no mal recuerdo todo este baile de que te encontraron y toda lo demás fue el trece de septiembre.

-Exacto- sonrió Kate respondiendo por mí.

-Bien, cuando eso sucedió, las noticias volaron por el mundo entero y… llegaron a Inglaterra. Por ende, nos enteramos. Pero no sabíamos si era verdad y mi primo sugirió que no tomara cartas en el asunto hasta que no fuera del todo verdad, cosa ridícula porque yo ya sabía de ante mano que era verdad…

-Se cree vidente- me murmuró Kate al oído.

-Escuché esa Kate…- la miró mal Alice-. No me creo vidente. _Veo_ cosas que van a pasar.

-Eres vidente- la corte con una sonrisa haciéndole saber que le estaba tomando el pelo.

-Visto desde cierto punto, pero no cobro nada.

Empecé a reírme como nunca. La chica realmente era toda una cajita de sorpresas, hacía mucho que no me divertía así. Incluso con Angela…

-Pruébate este- cortó de golpe Alice lanzándome un vestido blanco, yo bufé- ¡Mi regalo!- me recordó.

Rodé los ojos mientras me metía en el probador. El vestido era hermoso… digno de una _princesa_.

Suspiré con cansancio, tenía mil y un ideas en la cabeza desde esa mañana. Pero lo que no podía dejar de darle vueltas era al par de ojos esmeraldas que inundaban mis pensamientos. ¿Por qué Edward me había tratado así?, ¡No le había hecho nada! _Chicos… ¿Quién los entiende?_

---- ----

**EPOV.**

-¡Acelera, acelera!- gritaba en el asiento trasero Emmett como loco, mientras yo le daba a todo al pedal.

-Es todo lo que puedo- intenté decirle.

Estábamos corriendo una carrera contra Jasper en la pista de autos, Emmett había llamado para poder utilizarla antes de que comenzaran con las carreras de la fórmula uno esa tarde. Hacia cinco días que Jasper había llegado y desde entonces habíamos puesto "patas arriba" las calles de Mónaco como decía Emmett.

-¡Demonios Edward, nos está alcanzando!

Era cierto, Jasper iba pisándonos los talones. Emmett no había querido conducir por miedo a estrellarse contra algo como lo hizo la vez pasada. Eso nos había puesto a los tres en grandes aprietos pero lo único que puedo decir a nuestro favor es que a los quince años uno no sabe manejar como cuando se cumplen los ilustrísimos dieciocho años.

-Su majestad, a la derecha- me indicó Joe algo tenso.

Sonreí mentalmente, me gustaba la velocidad.

-¡Dios mío!- gritaba Emmett atrás- ¡Toma esa Jazz!- Jasper lanzó un bocinazo muy detrás de nosotros-, la próxima vez hay que traer a las chicas…- rió mi amigo-, Bella se la pasará roja todo el día.

-¿Bella?- ahí de nuevo con el sobrenombre y la duda en mi cabeza.

-Así le gusta que le digan a Isabella, ya te lo dije- me miró Emmett por el espejo retrovisor. Es como la hermana que nunca tuve, la verdad nunca pensé que fuera a ser así. Sabes muy bien que yo pensé en un principio que todo volvía a ser una farsa, pero…

-No lo es- terminé por él, mi tono debió de ser muy frío porque Emmett me miró raro.

-Se que es difícil para ti Edward, más con lo que se supone que ha de pasar entre ustedes, pero si hay algo de lo que estoy seguro al cien por ciento es que Bella podría llegar a ganarse tu corazón. ¡Si ya tiene al mismísimo Chuck amarrado a su dedo!- rió mi amigote.

-¿Chuck?

-El guardaespaldas de la abuela…

-Ah.

Entonces mi mente recordó algo…

-_Pero dime, ¿en dónde te estas hospedando?-_ quise saber.

Ella se atragantó con la Coca-Cola que estaba tomando en ese momento.

-_Lo siento, si quieres no me digas, al fin y al cabo no me conoces, podría ser un terrorista…_-le sonreí divertido.

-_No tienes pinta de terrorista, no más que Chuck_- rió ella, su risa era musical, hermosa para los oídos.

_-¿Chuck?-_ ese nombre era algo patético, ¿sería su novio o algo así?

-_El mayordomo de mi abuela_- Bella me esquivo con la mirada, me estaba ocultando cosas, pero yo no la iba a presionar, al fin y al cabo, tal vez no la volvería a ver ¿cierto?

-_Claro… ¿tú no eres terrorista o si?_- le bromeé para aligerar la tensión.

_-¡Oye!_- se quejó.

-_Sólo estaba preguntando, al fin y al cabo tienes un perro gigante que ataca a la gente._- le recordé a su bestia peluda.

-_Jake, no ataca, sólo es juguetón. Me sorprendió que se escapara para "jugar" contigo- _dijo sincera.

Chuck… el mayordomo de la abuela de Bella. Chuck… el guardaespaldas de la abuela de Isabella…

-¡Ganamos!- gritó emocionado Emmett en cuanto llegamos a la meta.

-Buen trabajo, joven Cullen- sonrió Joe que me miró algo preocupado- ¿Se siente bien?

-Si, si… eso creo.

-¡Jasper eres un LENTO!- le gritó Emmett en cuanto nuestro amigo se bajo de su Porsche.

-No es mi culpa que Edward tomara el auto más rápido- se quejó Jasper.

-Edward… estas pálido, ¿estas bien?- Emmett me miró serio, su sonrisa se había borrado de su rostro.

-Emmett, solo dime. Tú prima… ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba su perro?

-¿Jake?- rió él, yo asentí conteniendo el aliento la cabeza me daba vueltas- Es una bestia enorme, deben verlo, parece un lobo, pero que lobo ni que ocho cuartos eso es un mamut. Podría ser tan grande como un caballo.

-No te lo creo Emmett- dijo Jasper con una sonrisa.

-En serio. ¿Quieren probarlo por ustedes mismos?- nos preguntó- Los invito a casa esta noche.

-¿Estas seguro?- quise saber.

-Por completo, al fin y al cabo ya mañana es la presentación de Bella y… hace siglos que no ceno con la familia.

-No lo sé…- dijo Jasper-, al fin y al cabo mañana es el gran día ¿no?

-Si, así es. Bella ha estado nerviosa durante toda la semana. Suerte que hoy llega su padre desde Washington.

-Oh.- fue todo lo que pude decir, me había quedado sin habla.

Si mis ecuaciones y conexiones eran ciertas e Isabella era Bella. Entonces Bella era la "princesa perdida" con la que estaba destinado a comprometerme.

Todo este tiempo Bella me había estado mintiendo. Y para averiguar si eso era verdad. Sólo había una forma de comprobarlo.

-De acuerdo Em, iremos a cenar. Espero que Caroline no se enfade de tener dos bocas más.

-¡Mi abuela va a estar encantada!- exclamó Emmett como quien no quiere la cosa.

Isabella, al fin pondríamos las cartas en la mesa. ¿O debo llamarla Bella?

**BPOV.**

Hoy a la noche llegaría Charlie de Washington. Tenía planeado salir con él a recorrer Mónaco de noche, tal y cómo había hecho mi primer día aquí.

Recordé con tristeza a Edward, sus ojos verdes…

Me recosté un rato en la cama, realmente estaba cansada, desde hacía días que Alice y Kate me traían de un lado al otro, las lecciones para mañana me tenían agotada. Por lo que no me sorprendí al quedarme dormida.

Estaba segura en un noventa y nueve por ciento de que esto era un sueño.

Me hallaba en el salón de fiestas del palacio. Era enorme y estaba decorado con motivos de Navidad, era precioso. La gente bailaba al compás de algún vals.

Fue entonces que los vi. Mis padres giraban graciosamente. Charlie se veía tan feliz… y Renée era una preciosura en aquél vestido rojo a juego con la decoración. Me sentía feliz.

Lo más extraño del sueño fue ver a Emmett, por que sin duda era Emmett, de pequeño. No tendría más de cinco o seis años.

-Enana,- me llamó- ¿Juegas?

-No me deja jugar- le respondí segura.

No entendí para nada mi respuesta. ¿Quién no me dejaba jugar?

-Hay que convencerlo. Eddie puede ser volu… volubi… vol… ¡Arg!- se exasperó mi primo al no dar con la palabra adecuada.

-¿Voluble?- quise saber.

-¡Eso!

-¿Pero cómo lo convenceríamos?- pregunté triste. Sabía que el tal Eddie no se dejaría convencer tan fácil.

Hacia por lo menos una hora que le veníamos pidiendo que me dejara jugar.

-Preguntémosle- me animó Em.

Yo le seguí hacia los jardines. La noche era estrellada y el frío invernal se te calaba en los huesos pero eso no me importaba. No señor, yo quería jugar y ningún niño creído me lo iba a impedir. Por lo que me llamaba Isabella Marie Swan que así sería.

Pronto llegamos a la entrada del pequeño laberinto de arbustos, el mismo que tanto me había encantado desde que lo había visto aquella mañana.

-¡EDDIE!- gritó a toda voz mi enorme primo.

De la nada salieron tres chicas y un chico. Este tenía el pelo castaño claro todo alborotado, era pálido pero sus mejillas estaban algo sonrosadas por el frío, pero no era eso lo que más llamaba la atención de él. Eran sus ojos verdes, como las esmeraldas que la abuela Caroline tenía en su tiara, lo que provocaba que mi pancita se llenara de mariposas y las manos me temblaran.

Debía ser fuerte y valiente, me dije a mi misma. No iba a permitir que este niño se saliera con la suya. ¡Quería jugar!

-Dime Em- le dijo el niño con la voz bastante seria sin siquiera mirarme.

_¡Uy, es un creído!_

-¿A qué juegan?- pregunté para ser más amable.

-A las _escondis-_ sonrió la más chica de las tres niñas.

Esta tenía el pelo castaño claro y los ojos miel, a mi me pareció que era la más sincera y buena de aquél extraño grupo de chicos que al parecer eran mis primos y… _él._

-Kate…- bufó la chica de pelo rubio. Tanya sin duda.

-¿Qué? Es de mala educación no contestar, eso dijo la tía abuela Caroline…- se excusó la niña ante su hermana.

-¿Puedo jugar?- pregunté.

-No- dijeron a coro el chico y las dos hermanas rubias.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Emmett frunciendo el ceño.

-Porque es americana.- contestó Irina.

-¿Por qué no jugamos a la familia?- preguntó Kate de pronto- Así podemos jugar todos.

-No.- dijo esta vez el pequeño chico de ojos verdes.

-Pero Eddie… ¡es una buena idea!- exclamó Em.

-Quiero jugar- dije.

-No- me dijo de nuevo el chico.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque jugaremos a los vampiros- me respondió el seguro de sí mismo provocando grititos de emoción de el resto de los presentes.

-Quiero jugar- repetí poniéndome firme.

-No puedes, eres humana.- repuso él.

-No quiero ser humana. Quiero ser vampiro y jugar con ustedes.

-Sólo te dejaré jugar si te casas conmigo- me dijo el chico.

-No es justo- me enojé.

-Así son las reglas- me miró él divertido.

-Em no esta casado…- dije como para zanjar la cuestión.

-Em es un chico.

-¿Qué hay de Kate, Irina y Tanya?- quise saber.

-Ellas son de la familia.

-De acuerdo- le dije molesta- Si no me quieren para jugar… me voy ahora mismo.

Sin más ni más me di la media vuelta y salí corriendo de ahí.

-¡Bella, espera!- gritó alguien detrás de mí.

Me desperté con lágrimas en los ojos. ¿Qué demonios…?

-¡Bella!- chilló alguien afuera de mi cuarto.

-¿Alice?- pregunté reconociendo la voz.

-La misma, ábreme ahora antes de que tire tu puerta abajo.

Hice lo que me dijo. Se la veía bastante arreglada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hola a ti también Bella- rió ella ante mi sonrojo.

-Perdón… es que estaba dormida y…

-Nada de perdones- me cortó-, he venido a arreglarte para la cena de hoy.

-¿Cena?

-El idiota de tu primo nos invitó a todos a cenar…

-Cuando dices todos…

-Me refiero a mis padres, los de Rose, Rose, el tal Jasper y por supuesto a los reyes de Inglaterra y a mi primo _Edward_.

Sin dejarme pensar en lo que había dicho Alice me arrastró al baño.

-Pero Alice, esta noche había quedado que sería para Charlie y para mí…

-Cambio de planes. Charlie estará en la cena.

Ya sin objetos de persuasión me resolví a dejarle ganar. Tenía que aprender que a Mary Alice Brandon nunca se le podía decir "no".

…

Era casi la hora del crepúsculo cuando por fin estuve lista. Estaba ataviada con un vestido corto blanco y negro, que parecía más un traje de oficina que un vestido. Ciertamente se veía… elegante. Alice había hecho un excelente trabajo.

Estaba sorprendida por lo bien que la chica podía arreglar cualquier cosa que fuese relacionada con la moda. A decir verdad podría jurar que si Alice no fuese de la realeza sería una excelente diseñadora de modas.

Faltaban al menos treinta minutos para que Charlie llegara. Una hora para que los invitados hicieran su entrada por la puerta principal del palacio para luego dar paso a la cena que Emmett había planificado. Así que decir que estaba nerviosa, era más de lo que podía decir.

El tiempo pasaba lento. Alice ya se había desesperado conmigo por tantas vueltas que daba en la habitación, pero no era culpa mía que los nervios se hallan apoderado de mí. Quería ver a Charlie. Además no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo reaccionar delante de todos lo que iban a llegar.

Estaba por mi millonésima vuelta alrededor del cuarto cuando Chuck hizo acto de presencia. Detrás de él venía… Charlie, mi padre.

___ ___ ___ ____

_Ok. Ok. Sé que esta corto, pero si no subía pronto iba a marearme…_

_Bueno, parece ser que Edward me esta obligando, literalmente, a adelantar las cosas… _

**EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO DE "THE PRINCESS SWAN"**

-¿Tú, otra vez?- pregunté sin creérmelo todavía.

-El mundo es una cajita de sorpresas- me miró serio- ¿Verdad _principessa_?

_Jeje, soy malvada. Nah… ya saben, quieren actualización… ¡¡¡REVIEWS!!! Pero esta vez por lo menos 100 así intentaré publicarle más rápido._

_Los leo en la próxima._

_XOXOX_

_Aye436_


	11. Más que un Simple Plan

_Hola a todos, he vuelto._

_Lamento la tardanza, fue por cuestiones de salud, estudio y otro par de cosas que me impidieron llegar a tiempo con un nuevo capítulo para ustedes. También pido perdón si alguna se ofendió cuando pedí 100 RR, perdónenme pero es que estos estaban bajando considerablemente y bueno… me llamó la atención._

_Bien, sin más cháchara de pájaro loco. Aquí les dejo un nuevo capi._

**Disclamer: LOS NOMBRES DE LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER, CUALQUIER SIMILITUD CON LA NOVELA "EL DIARIO DE LA PRINCESA" DE MEG CABOT ES MERA COINCIDENCIA, LA IDEA ES DE SU SERVILLETA.**

_Disfruten…_

________________________

"_[…] Quiero aventuras que al mundo asombren._

_Un gran amor quiero encontrar, _

_que feliz a mi vendrá, _

_y me entienda de verdad, _

_quiero mucho más que un simple plan__"_

–"_Belle (repise)" _del Soundtrack de la película _La Bella y La Bestia _de _Disney._

________________________

**MÁS QUE UN SIMPLE PLAN**

**BPOV.**

–¡Papá! –corrí a abrazarle, a pesar de que ninguno de los dos era muy emotivo, lo había extrañado mucho.

No quería pensar en cómo sería ahora que iba a vivir lejos de casa, intentaría ponerme a pensar que sería algo así como una ida a la Universidad adelantada seis meses, sólo que sin residencia en Washington.

–Mi pequeña– Charlie me devolvió el abrazo con afecto–. Eres toda una princesa…

–Dudo que lo sea del todo, las apariencias engañan– le dije mientras lo soltaba para verle su rostro, sus ojos brillaban con felicidad.

–Renée estaría orgullosa de ti, Bells.

–Lo sé.

Alice carraspeó detrás de nosotros.

–¿Ves hasta olvido los modales? –le bromeé a papá– Papá, esta es Mary Alice Brandon.

–¿Eres la hija de Benjamín y Tía? –quiso saber Charlie, le miré sorprendida, realmente me había olvidado que papá había pertenecido una vez a ese mundo. Nunca me había contado toda la historia, y esperaba que lo hiciera.

–Así es– sonrió Alice–, ¿Los conoce?

–Benjamín fue uno de mis compañeros de estudio en Cambridge cuando fui de intercambio, así fue como conocí a tu madre…– me miró con ternura.

–¿Mi padre sirvió de cupido? –rió Alice.

–Algo así.

–Puedes contar la historia, papá– le animé–. Alice es una de mis nuevas mejores amigas.

Charlie suspiró rendido, nos hizo un gesto para que nos sentáramos en los sillones que tenía en la mini sala de mi recámara.

–Bien, antes de empezar quiero recalcar que yo nunca pertenecí a la realeza, mis padres eran gente de clase media, sólo que mi padre trabajaba como uno de los Agentes del Servicio Secreto. –Alice lo miró sorprendida, mi padre se ruborizó, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención, aunque no comprendí del todo la expresión de Alice– Así que… si bien venía de una familia bastante prospera, tu madre era una princesa y yo sólo era un chico americano.

Benjamín Brandon fue compañero mío en ese intercambio, ambos estábamos en la Clase de Esgrima y Biología, se que es difícil imaginarse a tu padre en eso… pero así era. Mi padre quería que recibiera una excelente educación, por eso no iba a defraudar su memoria; cómo recordarás tu abuelo murió en un accidente mucho antes de que yo me graduara de la Secundaria. –Charlie soltó un suspiro– Un día Benjamín me invitó a una de las fiestas que hacía su familia… recuerdo lo ridículo que me sentía con el traje fino que había alquilado, pero todo quedó hecho trizas en cuanto tu madre apareció en aquél salón– sonrió ante el recuerdo–, iba acompañada de su hermano, tu tío Rupert, por lo que resultaba algo… intimidante acercarse a saludar, yo no sabía que ellos eran los Grimaldi, me enteré recién cuando Ben nos presentó oficialmente.

Aún así sabiendo que lo nuestro estaría mal visto, tu madre y yo comenzamos a salir, a escondidas. Hasta que decidimos escaparnos juntos y casarnos, ella no quería ser más una princesa, la idea le era agobiante, siempre había querido ser "normal". Por lo que utilicé algunos de mis contactos con los Agentes Secretos y pronto partimos a Washington, quedando de incógnito para todos. Ya que tu madre temía que sus padres se enfadaran más porque recientemente habían hecho un pacto con Inglaterra…

–Yo también me hubiera escapado– me pareció oír murmurar a Alice.

–Pero cuando cumpliste cuatro años, decidió que era tiempo de enmendar las cosas con su gente. Por ello decidimos venir a pasar las fiestas aquí en Mónaco. Tu abuela estaba que no cabía de dicha al vernos, pero fue tu abuelo el que hizo que todo perdiera el encanto. Al ver que eras una niña, eso significaba que eras la indicada para cellar el pacto entre la Comarca Inglesa y el Principado Monegasco. A Renée no le gustó lo que estaba pensando su padre, y por eso nos envió de regreso a casa, dónde te mantendría oculta hasta que tuvieras la edad suficiente para enfrentarte con la verdad…

–Dios, Bella es cómo un cuento de hadas hecho realidad– me miró Alice cuando terminó mi padre.

Yo no podía hablar, simplemente… era demasiado.

–¿Bells, estas bien? –Charlie me miró preocupado– Estas pálida.

–N-no, estoy… estoy bien– le aseguré–. Es sólo que… es… nunca…

Alice me abrazó.

–Te cubriré– me dijo de pronto–. Los cubriré a ambos…– la miré sin entender–, deben hablar entre ustedes… váyanse, pasa tú última noche como una chica americana y no como una princesa fingiendo sonreír. Sé que muchos quisieran haber podido hacer eso…

–Pero mi abuela…

–Ella entenderá– me tranquilizó Alice.

–Eres tan noble como tu padre Alice Brandon– sonrió mi padre.

–Lo sé– Alice se ruborizó–, aunque tengo el espíritu de mi madre… o eso dicen. Mañana los podrán ver.

Sin ninguna palabra más Charlie y yo nos deslizamos a través del pasadizo que utilizó tantas veces mi madre para verle. Si quería enfrentarme mañana con lo que me esperaba, entonces quería disfrutar mi último día como una chica normal. Al lado de Charlie.

**EPOV.**

Estaba nervioso y no debería estarlo, si ella era la misma chica de Montecarlo entonces eso sería… no me animaba ni a pensarlo, sólo sabía que tenía un manojo de nervios que hacían que sintiera un nudo en el estómago y mis manos se tornaran más frías de lo normal.

Según lo acordado, ya estábamos todos presentes en el Comedor, dónde servirían la cena. Bueno… casi todos. Había cuatro asientos vacíos, el de Alice, el del padre de Isabella, el de Caroline y el de la misma Isabella.

Fruncí el ceño. Esto me daba mala espina.

–Lamento la tardanza– sonrió Caroline nerviosa, detrás de ella venía Alice, que parecía haber sido regañada.

–No pasa nada, Caroline, querida– le dijo afectuosamente mi padre, nos pusimos de pie por respeto a ella, hasta que tomó asiento.

–Gracias.

–¿Dónde está Bella? –quiso saber Emmett de pronto.

–Ella… no se siente bien– Caroline se veía tensa– Charles se quedó a hacerle compañía, espero sepan perdonarla.

–Que desagradable oír eso– murmuró a mi lado Irina que le lanzó una mirada divertida a Tanya.

–No te preocupes mañana la veremos, ¿no?– le tranquilizo mi madre, Caroline esquivó la mirada.

Kate se revolvió incómoda en su asiento, tratando de hacer contacto visual con mi pequeña prima, que seguía cabizbaja, ocultando sus ojos.

–Bien, que sirvan la cena– rió nerviosa Caroline.

Pronto el ambiente quedó librado de la tensión previa, aunque no para mí. Mi plan de desenmascarar a la tal Isabella se me había ido por las tuberías, y Alice parecía haber cometido un delito, el cuál lo comprobaría hasta que pudiera verle los ojos. Era fácil de leer la expresión de ella.

–¿Alice, me pasarías por favor el pan?– le pedí.

Ella me lo pasó, y antes de que tuviera tiempo de desviar la mirada, hice contacto visual con ella. Sus ojos denotaban culpabilidad, miedo, pena…

–¿Qué has hecho? –pregunté en un murmullo para que sólo ella lo escuchara, lo que no era una proeza pues todos estaban hablando sin parar de los planes para mañana.

–He hecho algo muy pero muy…– suspiró frustrada– Hice que Bella se escapara con su padre.

Me atraganté con la sopa que estaba comiendo.

–¿Hiciste qué cosa?

–Lo siento. Es que… se veían en necesidad de estar el uno con el otro antes de que… antes de mañana, la historia de ella sería como la nuestra, si no hacía algo distinto. No podía permitir que eso sucediera, no después de haber escuchado la historia de su vida, el por qué desapareció… Edward… su madre se sacrificó por ella, los dejó para que la protegieran de todo esto. En cuanto Charlie contaba la historia, me hizo recordar lo que siempre repites, que darías lo que fuera por ser un día como un chico normal. Se lo merece, por lo menos esta noche.

–¿Por qué entonces Caroline esta tan nerviosa? –pregunté.

–El problema está en que… no dijeron a dónde se fueron y… Chuck, el guardaespaldas, los perdió de vista… temen que no vuelva para mañana.

–Si eso ocurre sería un alivio– dije serio, aunque una pequeña parte de mí se removía en mi interior generando una sensación de vacío y culpa, que no quería admitir en voz alta.

Alice me miró con reproche, me había escuchado. Lo que me puso todavía en peor estado de ánimo fue ver que se volvía a poner cabizbaja y una lágrima le recorrió la mejilla.

Apreté los puños por debajo de la mesa. Me dolía ver a Alice así, y ahora era en parte mi culpa. Debía hacer algo para enmendar esto y rápido.

Jasper no había podido venir debido a que sus padres llegaban esa noche, por lo que tuvo que pasar a recogerlos. Si no me fallaban mis cálculos, ya debía de estar de vuelta y eso significaba que era el único que podría ayudarme. Después se lo agradecería.

_Jazz,_

_Necesito que me hagas un favor._

_E._

Le mandé el mensaje desde mi I-Phone, pidiendo a los dioses que este ya estuviera de nuevo en Montecarlo.

Mientras esperaba la respuesta me dediqué a escuchar las conversaciones a mí alrededor.

–…Entonces Edward le ganó a Jasper.­– terminó de contar Emmett a Tanya que escuchaba atenta todo lo que Mr. Oso tenía para contar acerca de mí.

Rodé los ojos. Tanya nunca entendería que no me interesaba.

–¿Es que acaso comió algo que le haya caído mal?– se mofó Rosalie de Alice y Kate.

No me sorprendió ver como la última casi asesina a Rosalie con la mirada. Mi prima sólo se limitó a moverse incómoda en la silla y no decir ni una palabra más.

–Seguramente son los nervios– dijo Kate para aliviar la tensión de la pregunta de Rosalie.

–Si, seguramente…– rió con malicia Irina.

–No te preocupes– le susurré a Alice–, la traeré de vuelta.

–Pero… si tú no…– me miró con sorpresa– ¡Oh, por Dios!– chilló sorpresivamente.

–¿Alice, querida, estas bien?– Caroline la miró preocupada desde el extremo de la mesa.

–Bien, bien… yo… bien…– rió nerviosa, para luego mirarme con los ojos como platos.

Nadie le siguió prestando atención.

–No digas ni una palabra.– le pedí.

–¿Pero… cómo…?– me miró sin entender.

–Digamos que… a veces el destino hace que sucedan cosas.

–¿Sabes dónde esta?– quiso saber.

–No, pero creo que sé dónde podría encontrarla. Por lo que me dijiste, estas serían sus últimas horas como una chica normal…

–¡Entonces hará lo que una chica normal hace! –exclamó en susurros– Eres un genio cuando quieres.

–Oh, no digas tonterías. Pero que quede claro que sólo lo hago para que no estes triste. Odio que te sientas mal. Eres como una hermana para mí y...

–Tu también eres cómo un hermano para mí Edward.

_No, Alice, no. No te pongas a llorar. No… no… ¡Arghhhhh!_ ¿Por qué siempre tengo una boca tan grande?

–Siempre sabes decir y hacer lo correcto Edward aunque a veces te cueste.

–Limítate a terminar tu cena y a formular un plan de escape. Empezó la misión reencontrar a la princesa.

**BPOV.**

Papá y yo. Así era como quería pasar mi última noche como chica normal.

No sé cómo me convenció pero ambos terminamos en una pista de patinaje que habían montado cerca del Casino de Montecarlo. Me hacía recordar a aquella Navidad que pasamos en Nueva York, cuando tenía diez años.

De más está decir que era un queso en el patinaje. Basto con que pusiera un pie dentro de la pista para hacer acto de mi torpeza. Si no me creen deberían ver lo mojados que quedaron mis vaqueros- gracias a Dios, convencí a Alice de cambiarme antes de salir como una prófuga del Palacio-.

–Hacia mucho que no me divertía tanto– reí al salir de la pista rumbo a un shopping para comer algo en el patio de comidas.

–Yo tampoco– rió divertido Charlie–, voy a extrañar esto realmente.

Logramos encontrar una mesa libre, había bastante gente. Supuse que estarían haciendo las últimas compras navideñas debido a la cantidad de bolsas que llevaban encima.

–Bells, quisiera decirte algo…– Charlie suspiró pesadamente– Tal vez esto te tome de sorpresa pero… creo que me he enamorado.

¿Duh? ¿Acaso mis oídos escucharon bien?

–¿Perdón?

–Verás Bella, durante estas semanas que te has venido para Mónaco… descubrí que me enamoré de Sue Clearwater.

_¡El mundo es una cajita de sorpresas!_ ¿Qué más me tocaba ahora?... Solo falta que me vuelva a cruzar con el bipolar de Mr. Gruñward Ojos-Verdes.

–Sé que es algo repentino, pero… me he dado cuenta de que no quiero quedarme solo. Quiero darme una oportunidad más como estoy seguro de que Renée hubiera querido. Más ahora que tú… ya no vas a estar.

A papá le costaba hablar de esto, lo podía ver en su rostro. Por eso hice lo que un buen hijo debe de hacer en estas ocasiones.

–¿Te enamoraste de mi Profesora?– Charlie me miró como pidiéndome disculpas– ¡Es una excelente noticia!

Lo abracé con alegría. Mi padre se merecía ser feliz. Me sentía culpable dejándole solo.

–Aunque debes admitir que es muy cliché…– él se rió.

Cenamos en silencio como cualquier otro día en casa… Iba a extrañar mucho Forks. Sus paisajes verdes… sus leyendas… incluso hasta extrañaría a las _Plásticas_ de mi escuela, sin mencionar a mis queridos Angela y Ben…

–Mmm… como supuse que esta sería nuestra noche "normal"– me miró Charlie al terminar su plato de lasagna de la _Tía Nona_–. Supuse que te gustaría hacer algo… como lo hacías en Forks.

Le miré sin entender.

–Acompáñame.

Sin más me levanté y le seguí hacia el área de cines.

–¿Veremos una película?– pregunté sin entender.

Él sólo sonrió. Un par de brazos me abrazaron por detrás, haciendo que gritara y brincara del susto.

–¿Qué demo…?­– volteé a enfrentar a mi atacante­– ¡Oh, por Dios!

–¡Oh, por Dios!– me imitó Angela.

No lo podía creer mi mejor amiga desde siempre, aquí conmigo.

–¿Estas aquí en Mónaco?

–Ben también, pero a él lo verás mañana. Esta noche es noche de chicas…

La abracé como nunca lo había hecho. La iba a extrañar.

–Oh, no te pongas cursi– me dijo siéndose, de manera juguetona la empujé– Vamos muéstrame este Principado que se nota que es digno de un cuento de Hadas…

Charlie se despidió de nosotras alegando que quería descansar del viaje, y así partió rumbo al Hotel de París, dónde se hospedaría durante una semana.

**EPOV.**

–Lo siento– se excusó por milésima vez Alice con Caroline.

Tenía que darle crédito a mi prima. Nunca hay que subestimar a alguien por su estatura, puede ser alguien sumamente astuto y peligroso, así es Alice.

Fue idea suya que fingir un dolor estomacal, afortunadamente nadie se dio cuenta, auque Emmett no parecía muy convencido. Él sabía que Alice siempre se metía en problemas, agradecí que no le diera importancia alguna.

Lo único que me enojaba de todo esto, era que ahora tendría que "cumplir" con lo pactado con Alice, ya que la única forma en que accedió a ayudarme fue con su mecanismo favorito: el chantaje. Tendría que decirle cómo había conocido a Bella, y seguramente eso me acarrearía problemas.

–¡Edward!– Jasper ya se encontraba afuera del Palacio con su auto listo, un precioso Mercedes Guardian plateado.

Alice se congeló en su sitio, provocando que pensara que había ocurrido algo.

–¿Alice?– le pregunté.

–Oh… si, si… ya… ya voy– si no la conociera juraría que estaba nerviosa por la presencia de Jasper.

–Eh… Jasper, te presento a mi prima hermana, Alice– les presenté–. Al, este es Jazz…

–Hola– sonrió Jasper viendo fijamente a Alice.

_¿Tenían que elegir este momento…?_

–Ejem… chicos…– los llamé–. Tenemos que regresar una princesa a su palacio… ¿recuerdan?

–¡Oh, si Bella!– y con esas palabras Alice salió de su trance.

–¿Alguna idea de dónde puede estar?– preguntó Jasper mientras arrancaba su auto.

–No…– comenzó Alice.

–Se supone que será su última noche como una chica normal, ¿no?– le pregunté, ella solo asintió por respuesta– Entonces… debe de hacer lo que una chica debe de hacer… ¿Alice, alguna idea?

–Mmm, si yo fuera Bella… seguramente estaría recorriendo la ciudad… ¡Jasper a los Jardines Reales! Tengo el presentimiento de que ella está por allá.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?– preguntó Jasper por mí.

–Es una chica… extraña su casa… esta noche hay un espectáculo en los Jardines, si no mal recuerdo… podríamos empezar por ahí…

–¿Sabes Alice?– le dije– A veces eres un demonio… pero eres un genio.

–Gracias por el cumplido Eddie, yo también te quiero.

Jasper soltó una carcajada al escuchar mi resoplido provocando mi enojo y que sólo prestara atención al paisaje nocturno que teníamos delante. Ni siquiera supe de qué estuvieron hablando entre ellos. Mi mente estaba ocupada, pensando en cómo regresar a Bel… a _Isabella_ a su casa.

No sabía si estaba enojado o no. Sentía algo extraño, a pesar de que no me había mentido en nada, el que no confiara en mí hizo que me hirviera la sangre.

_¿O pero qué esperabas, tonto?_, me reprimí a mí mismo _¿Qué te contara todo, auque fueses un extraño? ¡Ni, tú mismo le dijiste la verdad!_...

A veces odiaba a mi conciencia.

**BPOV.**

Los Jardines Reales eran una maravilla que sin duda quería compartir con Angela. Si no había entendido mal esa noche habría una pista de baile montada para el público.

El paisaje era hermoso, parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas, incluso la decoración con las luces navideñas aumentaba la sensación mágica.

–¡Amo esta canción!– exclamó eufórica Angela– ¿Recuerdas cuándo fuimos al concierto de _Iron & Wine_ en Seattle?

–Cómo olvidarlo… me encantó su canción _Flightless Bird, American Mouth._

Esta sin duda sería una noche de las mejores.

–¡Oh, Bella escucha!

–Es la de _A Love Story_ de Taylor Swifft_…_– estaba emocionada.

–Chica, esta es tu noche. Muéstrame lo que aprendiste en las clases de Baile con tu abuela.

–Angy… no…– le hice puchero.

–Esta es la última vez que bailamos juntas…, además esta canción es romantiquísima, habla de tu _Romeo y Julieta_, no te olvides que yo se de primera mano que Romeo es uno de tus enamorados secretos.– me sonrió, rodé los ojos en acto de vencimiento.

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo… tu ganas…– la miré divertida– ¿Mi _lady _me concede esta pieza?– imité un pobre acento afrancesado, ella se rió.

–Eres una payasa…

Ambas empezamos a danzar como si fuese un vals. Estaba de lo más divertida haciendo el ridículo con Angela.

–Hey, voy al baño…– me anunció al término de la canción– Tanta malteada en la fuente de sodas esta haciendo efecto– me reí de su comentario.

Suspiré, era una hermosa noche. Aunque tenía los nervios a flor de piel sabía que aunque se me hiciera difícil mi decisión y mi camino ya estaba tomado. Mañana tomaría mi lugar como la _Princesa de Mónaco_.

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que casi brinco del susto cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro.

–Angela casi me…– me volteé a encarar a mi amiga, pero no esperaba a quién me encontré– ¿Tú, otra vez?– le pregunté sin creérmelo todavía.

–El mundo es una cajita de sorpresas– me miró serio– ¿Verdad _Principessa?_

Me quedé helada en mi lugar. Él lo sabía. No debí de haber hablado con un extraño, aunque sus ojos verdes denotaran confianza…

–Edward… yo…

–No digas nada– me silenció con uno de sus finos dedos sobre mis labios, el contacto hizo que sintiera un millón de cosas a la vez–, ¿me… concedes esta pieza, Isabella?

Asentí, sintiendo que si hablaba perdería la noción, y eso no estaba en mis planes.

La música de _Iron & Wine _inundó el lugar…

Miré a Edward a los ojos, perdiendome en sus obres verdes. El sólo hacerlo generaba una sensación de dolor en mi pecho, un dolor que debía guardar bajo llave pues mañana al cumplir con mi familia, no podría volver a verle.

Uno diría que fui una tonta, pero lo cierto es que cuando se trata del corazón… uno no puede hacer nada para evitar enamorarse.

_Me he enamorado de Edward…_

--- --- ---

_¡OME, lo admitió! Bueno a ver que les dejo de adelanto en el próximo capítulo…_

**EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE **_**"THE PRINCESS SWAN**_**"**

Hay tres cosas de las que estoy completamente segura, primero _Edward _me esconde un secreto involucrado con la nobleza inglesa. Segunda, esta noche aceptaría el destino de mi _sangre, _que no sabía hasta que punto también le involucraba. Y tercero… estoy completa y perdidamente enamorada de _Edward_.

_Wiii, hay lo tienen._

_Sólo quiero pedirles que no bajen la cantidad de RR, me encantó eso de tener +100, a pesar de mi tardanza. _

_Sepan entender que a veces por cuestiones personales se me complica subirles un capítulo._

_A las lectoras que leen __**Tras Bambalinas**__**, **__les anuncio que en mi profile encontraran el link del blog en dónde subiré la versión __ROBSTEN__ del mismo, aquí en sólo la subiré como Fic TH de los personajes de la saga. _

_Pronto les traeremos, __mi best __**M.-Way**__ y yo un par de __sorpresas__ que seguro les van a gustar. Estén al pendiente._

_XOXOX,_

_Aye436_


	12. La Última Noche

_¡Mil perdones! La verdad he estado hasta la coronilla con un montón de cosas…__, además estaba __**enojada**__ con __**por haber borrado casi todos los Fics de mi amiga Mee, alegando que eran Real People cuando no era así ya que los que tenía ROBSTEN ya los había borrado. Lamento haberlos hecho esperar, espero me perdonen y sepan comprender, **__primero fue mi enojo y luego se me complicó con el tiempo, pues he tenido que grabar cómo 3 programas de radio y un corto para TV y pues no había podido ponerme a escribir enteramente este hermoso Fic, que… __**esta llegando a su fin. **__Agradezco a mi amiga de la Facu __**Belén G, porque fue ella la que me estuvo hinchando durante el mes para que continuara al menos un Fic.**_

_Si, leyeron bien. _The Princess Swan esta llegando a su fin. Pero no se alarmen, ya que tengo pensado hacer una **secuela**_. Ya verán a su momento el por qué es necesaria la misma, mientras tanto…_

_**Disclamer: LOS NOMBRES DE LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER, CUALQUIER SIMILITUD CON LA NOVELA "EL DIARIO DE LA PRINCESA" DE MEG CABOT ES MERA COINCIDENCIA, LA IDEA ES DE SU SERVILLETA.**

_Disfruten…_

________________________

"_[…] Así que me escapé al jardín para verte,_

_no hablemos o nos darán muerte. _

_Entonces tus ojos cierra ya, _

_y de este pueblo vamos a escapar. _

_Porque tú eres Romeo,_

_yo soy la carta escarlata,_

_y mi padre te dijo: _de Julieta aléjate.

_Pero tú eres lo que yo más quiero. […] "_

–"_Love Story"_de Taylor Swifft, _Feareless._

________________________

**LA ÚLTIMA NOCHE**

**EPOV**

–Nos separaremos para encontrarla– dijo Alice una vez que Jasper aparcó en el estacionamiento de los Jardines que, a pesar del frío, mostraban un paisaje espléndido.

–Alice… yo no la conozco…

–Es de un metro sesenta aproximadamente, tez tan pálida como el alabastro, ojos almendrados expresivos, el cabello lo tiene castaño, largo hasta media espalda, su nariz es algo respingona y…– me detuve al ver la cara de sorpresa de Alice– ¿Qué?

–Aún sigo sin entender cómo…

–Mas tarde, te lo prometí– le dije serio, ahora lo que teníamos que hacer era encontrar a la chica antes de que fuese tarde–. Recuerden, nadie puede vernos porque…

–_Los paparazzi están por todos lados_– me imitó Jasper divertido–. Edward te has escapado veinte millones de veces de esos personajes fastidiosos… esta noche no será la excepción.

–Eso espero…

–Todo saldrá bien –intentó asegurar Alice–, vamos Jasper…

Los dos se alejaron rumbo a la parte Este de los jardines. Había bastante gente y eso que era cerca de la medianoche. Sólo esperaba que nadie me reconociera.

Con lentitud y precaución me dirigí rumbo al centro de los jardines, según los indicadores ahí abrían montado una pista de baile improvisada.

Tuve que contener el aliento, tenía miedo. ¿Qué pasaba si no la encontraba? ¿Qué tal si Bella no era Isabella como yo había pensado? Eso no podía ser cierto… Alice, me hubiera corregido… pero aún así, ¿cuántas jovencitas no tienen el pelo castaño y los ojos almendrados? _Muchísimas, pero sólo una acapara tu atención…_ gruñí por lo bajo. ¡Hasta mi conciencia era un bicho traicionero!

No tuve que hacer gran esfuerzo, bastó con que echara una rápida mirada a la pista de baile… _Y ahí esta ella_.

Bella, o Isabella, se hallaba en una esquina de la pista, bailaba animadamente con otra chica. Se notaba que estaba disfrutando el rato, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos brillantes eran el fiel reflejo de una persona feliz y satisfecha. Me pregunté si así estaría mañana, si es que decidía seguir con sus compromisos como heredera de Reneé Grimaldi.

–Debo confesar, que a veces me asustas– pegué un respingo al escuchar a Alice, no me había dado cuenta de que mi prima había estado observándome por quién sabe cuanto tiempo.

–¿Yo, asustar?– le sonreí de lado, ella rodó los ojos. Sabía que para mí la que podía asustar era ella.

–Vamos, Ed. Hay veces en las que parece que puedes leer la mente de otros, es aterrador…

–No más que saber el porvenir…

–Y el tuyo es ir a bailar con la chica…– Alice me señaló con la cabeza al lugar dónde segundos antes bailaba Bella con la chica, ahora ella estaba sola.

Fruncí el ceño.

–Yo distraeré a Angela, la mejor amiga de _Bella_– me miró mi prima sonriente–. Ella sabrá… esta es la noche que tienen ambos, Bella y tú, para ser… normales– añadió con un suspiro.

–Cómo si ser normal para mí no fuera complicado– murmuré.

–Con el ADN que posees de mis tíos, lo dudo mucho, serías perseguido por una horda de jovencitas aunque no fueras el Heredero de la Corona.

–Muchas gracias, primita– me reí sin gracia.

–Oh. No te pongas así, a Bella no le gustan los gruñones, es más puedo garantizar que quedó algo dolida contigo por tu frío trato el día de el Museo de Oceanografía…

–¿Cómo…?

–Tengo mis fuentes– sonrió ella con complicidad–. _Los guardaespaldas lo saben todo._

–Joe…– gruñí por lo bajo.

–Anda, deja de amargarte y ve con tu damisela. Cenicienta, en este caso, sólo tiene hasta el amanecer… y se acerca medianoche.

Yo sólo asentí. Alice me empujo con cuidado no sin antes susurrarme al oído "_Quiero detalles_" y desaparecer tal cómo había llegado. Miré hacia donde estaba Bella. Cerró los ojos por un momento, sumida en sus pensamientos, se veía cómo un ángel.

Con el mayor sigilo que pude y sin que nadie me viera me coloqué detrás de ella. Lentamente puse mi mano en su hombro, el mero toque hizo que los nervios me retorcieran el estómago, y que el corazón se me acelerara cual motor de coche de carreras.

–Angela casi me…– Bella se volteó con rapidez, pero sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa al verme, sonreí de lado una vez más– ¿Tú, otra vez?

–El mundo es una cajita de sorpresas– le dije serio, era el momento de la verdad– ¿Verdad _Principessa?_

Quería comprobarlo por mí mismo, su reacción lo confirmó todo, sólo esperaba que en algún momento me explicara qué demonios hacía vagando sola por Mónaco… _Cómo si tú no lo hicieras_. ¿Ya les he dicho lo mucho que deseo patearle el trasero a mi conciencia?

–Edward… yo…

–No digas nada– le silencié, colocando mis fríos dedos sobre sus tibios labios–, ¿me… concedes esta pieza, Isabella?– le pregunté de pronto.

Ella asintió, su mirada era intensa. Aunque no estaba del todo seguro del qué me había impulsado a pedir una pieza, no pude evitar tomar a Bella en mis brazos, la música pronto comenzó. Sonreí al escuchar la melodía, era algo estadounidense.

La canción hablaba sobre un chico enamorado de una chica _americana_, que intentaba cambiar las cosas para estar con ella, que _ironía_. Me pregunté si el DJ sabría algo, pero era más que obvio si alguien hubiera sabido que alguno de los dos estábamos ahí, el lugar ya estría inundado de luces generando la sensación de que en el lugar había aterrizado un OVNI, los paparazzi pueden ser desesperantes, a veces.

Todo pensamiento sobre cámaras con flashes segadores quedó reducido a la nada, cuando miré de lleno los ojos de Bella. El chocolate se fundió con el verde, generando los mismos colores que los de un frondoso bosque donde ambos nos podríamos perder si no sabíamos el camino de regreso. _El Puente del no retorno, _recordé la letra de aquella canción del Musical de Lloyd Webber, una magnífica pieza, muy cierta. ¿Cómo le iba a explicar a Bella mañana que yo era en verdad el Príncipe de Inglaterra? ¿Cómo le iba a decir que estábamos destinados al matrimonio cuando ni siquiera nos conocíamos del todo? Pero lo más importante… ¿Cómo convencerla de que lo que empezaba a sentir por ella era más real, incluso que el mismo aire? ¿Me perdonará por guardar el secreto?

Con un suspiro largo, la atraje un poco más a mí, apoyé mi cara en su cabeza, inhalando su dulce aroma. Intentando calmar mis miedos, porque después de todo, ella también me había ocultado su identidad, sólo que no sabía como iría a reaccionar ella. Yo podría decir, que ya no estaba enojado. No, comprendía lo que se sentía. Por eso intenté alejar todo pensamiento sobre la corona y el deber como soberano de un reino a un lado.

Esta noche seremos sólo Bella y Edward.

**BPOV**

–¿Cómo supiste que era yo?– quise saber mientras la música llegaba a su fin.

Edward se separó de mí, provocando que una sensación de pérdida se apoderara de mí. _Ugh, ¡Bella, no!_

–Yo… tengo mis… contactos… o algo así. Lo que te puedo decir es que no fue fácil de adivinarlo… la gente…– él se llevó una mano al cabello, sin duda intentaba ocultarme algo, suspiró fuertemente y su mirada se topó de nuevo con la mía–. Tenemos gente en común.

Le miré con sorpresa. ¿_Gente en común_? ¿_Acaso es de la realeza_?

–Entonces, tú…

–Escucha. Te propongo algo– me cortó a mis cavilaciones–. ¿Qué te parece si esta noche, no pertenecemos a nuestras familias? Una vez más. Te prometo que cuando llegue el momento te lo explicaré todo.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué trataba de ocultarme?

–Por favor…

Suspiré en señal de rendición.

–De acuerdo, tú ganas. Pero conste que me vas a contar _todo_, una vez que… sea el tiempo o lo que sea que eso signifique.

–Lo prometo– respondió con voz solemne.

Volteé a mirar hacia la pista de baile. Nuevas parejas habían comenzado una nueva canción algo más movida. De repente recordé algo…

–¡Ángela!– exclamé horrorizada. Mi mejor amiga no había llegado.

–¿Disculpa?– me miró con confusión Edward.

–Mi mejor amiga vino desde los Estados Unidos a verme, estaba con ella antes de que aparecieras…

–Oh. La chica con la que habías estado bailando– sentí mis mejillas arder–. No te preocupes, ella está bien– me sonrió divertido.

A pesar de que su sonrisa hizo estragos en mi corazón, no podía dejar de pensar dónde estaba Ángela.

–Mi prima se hizo cargo de ella– me aseguró Edward.

–¿Perdón?– mi miedo se hizo tangible, la voz se me quebró.

–Descuida. No somos terroristas, te lo prometo. Ojalá pudiera decírtelo ahora, pero temo que te enfades y reacciones como siempre esperé…

Los ojos verdes de Edward cargaban una tristeza enorme, podía ver el conflicto que batallaba internamente.

–Sólo dime algo, y quiero que seas honesto– él asintió–. ¿Este secreto tuyo… es peligroso?

Él se río por respuesta.

–No, no es peligroso. Bueno, al menos no en la forma en la que te imaginas… es… peligroso porque podrías alejarte de mí en cuanto lo sepas, y créeme en este momento me doy cuenta de lo egoísta que he sido toda mi vida, pero nada se compara con esto. Porque, no quiero alejarme de ti.

–Entonces no lo hagas.

Edward se acercó un poco más a mí. Mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente, podía sentir el ardor de mis mejillas.

–Si voy al infierno por mentiroso y egoísta, quiero hacerlo de lleno…– me miró con determinación.

Muy lentamente, lo que para mí parecía una eternidad, Edward acercó su rostro al mío. Mi corazón iba a explotar o incluso abandonar mi cuerpo de un momento a otro. Cerré los ojos al sentir su aliento cercano al mío, mi mejilla ardió todavía más al entrar en contacto con su gélida mano. Fue entonces que me atrajo más hacia él, uniendo nuestros labios en un dulce beso, cargado de mil emociones.

Llevada por las sensaciones, posé una de mis manos en su nuca, sintiendo por primera vez la suavidad de su cabello cobrizo. Era tan suave como lo había imaginado, pero aún así nada se comparaba con la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos, pronto probé su sabor, algo mentolado, pero cálido a la vez. Quería perderme en esa sensación por siempre, para siempre. Podría morir ahora y moriría feliz, porque a pesar de todo el secretismo sentía que Edward era mi lugar feliz. _Mi hogar._

–Wow– suspiró él, cortando el beso mientras apoyaba su frente contra la mía.

Aún tenía los ojos cerrados pero podía sentir su sonrisa.

–Ni que lo digas…– mi voz sonó algo ronca para mí sorpresa y vergüenza. Él soltó una risita, mientras me abrazaba contra sí, dándome la sensación de que tenía miedo de perderme, y lo entendía.

Había sido mi primer beso. Y estaba segura de que sería el mejor de mi vida. Ese pensamiento provocó que la realidad regresara a mi mente. Una realidad donde debía cumplir con el deber de la corona. Le abracé fuertemente, intentando no dejarme llevar por las ganas de llorar que tenía en ese momento. _Esta noche sólo seremos Bella y Edward, _me repetí en mi fuero interno.

–¿Sabes?– me preguntó aún sin soltarme– ¿Recuerdas nuestro primer encuentro?

–Cómo olvidarlo– sonreí–. Jake puede ser algo grosero cuando la gente le cae bien.

Él rió. Su risa era musical, y quería grabarla en mi mente, sólo por si acaso.

–No, no esa vez. En la noche.

–Es un sacrilegio no haber comido nunca una hamburguesa– le dije para que supiera que recordaba ese día.

Incluso por las noches siempre dormía escuchando el CD de Debussy que él me había regalado. Sé que suena cursi, pero era relajante, el sólo escuchar esos dulces y conflictivos acordes que el gran Claude Debussy había compuesto, me hacían recordarle a él.

–A mi favor digo que tienes razón. Deberían incluir una hamburguesa en el menú del… de mi casa– había estado a poco de decirme su secreto.

Lentamente y para protesta mía, se separó de mí.

–¿Recuerdas que después de eso quería llevarte a un lado?– asentí– Bueno, pues creo que… ahora si está abierto, ¿quieres venir?

Me lo preguntó como si esperara que en cualquier momento fuera a salir corriendo gritando "¡Vampiro, vampiro!". _¡Qué imaginación tengo!_

–Me encantaría.

Edward entrelazó nuestras manos, guiándome por el lugar. A pesar del frío invernal, la caminata resultó ser bastante acogedora, caminamos en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro y del paisaje montañoso que nos rodeaba, las luces de la ciudad generaban hermosos destellos sobre la superficie del Mediterráneo, que se veía a la distancia. Fue en cuanto llegamos que me di cuenta cuánto habíamos caminado. Estábamos ya bastante lejos de los Jardines Reales, justo en el parque frente al Casino de Montecarlo, donde seguramente se hallaba mi padre. Lo conocía tan bien que supe desde que me dejó con Ángela que no sólo se iba a su Hotel, sino que iría a visitar el mismísimo Casino dónde el gran agente 007 entraba en acción. Solté una carcajada imaginándome a Charlie vestido de traje intentando imitar a Pierce Brosnan.

–¿Qué es tan divertido?– me sonrió Edward.

–Oh, nada, solo he recordado un deseo de mi padre. Es un fanático de James Bond, por lo que seguramente debe de estar en el Casino…

–¿Y te lo imaginabas en pose?– rió Edward.

–¿Acaso eres lector de mentes?

–De vez en cuando, sólo que la tuya me resulta imposible de leer.

–No lo parece.

–Créeme, nunca encontraré una mente tan impenetrable como la tuya– me dijo serio–. Nunca haces lo que espero. Es más no eres como yo esperaba que fueses.

–¿Y eso cómo era?– quise saber.

–Primero que nada, debes de saber que siempre he tenido la idea de que cuando tú regresaras, podrías ser una impostora– le presioné la mano, haciéndole entender que no estaba enojada, era de esperarse que la gente pensara que yo era una farsante–. Pero cuando la realidad cayó sobre mí, cuando supe que realmente eras la real, pensé que serías una chica vanidosa, sin corazón como todas las que se habían presentado en tu nombre tantas veces, incluso cómo varias de las princesas o jóvenes de la realeza.

Me he dado cuenta de mi error, y espero que cuando sepas… cuando me mires con otra luz, cuando veas la verdad… recuerda lo que te he dicho.

–Lo haré– respondí segura.

A pesar de no entender mucho de lo que me decía. Era más que obvio que mañana se revelaría la verdad que tanto le atormentaba a Edward. Incluso empezaba a temerle a la hora. No quería que llegara ese momento, porque sabía que ya no sería Cenicienta, que mi destino tal vez no fuera tan feliz cómo lo estaba siendo ahora.

–Bien. ¿Qué me dices de unas ricas manzanas?– Edward me sacó de mis pensamientos, habíamos llegado a lo que parecía un carrito de esos en donde venden palomitas de maíz, sólo que este tenía unas ricas manzanas, algunas bañadas con caramelo y otras con chocolate.

–Una simple, no creo que pueda soportar el azúcar ahora…– le dije.

–_Deux pommes, s'il vous plaît_– le pidió al hombre del puesto, éste lo miró con sorpresa.

Pronto empezaron una acalorada conversación, que no entendí para nada debido a mi nulo conocimiento sobre el francés, pero pude comprender algunas palabras como "_Altesse_" y "_garde_", me tensé un poco, porque eso significaba que estaban hablando de… ¿mí? A menos de que Edward sí perteneciera a la realeza, pero de eso no estaría segura hasta que lo comprobara. _Hasta que me mires con otra luz, cuando veas la verdad…,_ sus palabras regresaron a mí. ¿Sería posible que Edward fuese de la realeza?

–Lo siento– me dijo mientras tomaba las manzanas que el hombre le daba–. Es que el señor ha querido armar un escándalo.

–No te apures, aún así no me enteré de nada– mentí, si ni me lo iba a contar yo misma lo averiguaría.

Avanzamos hasta detenernos en unos bancos frente a la fuente del parque, donde nos sentamos.

–Bien– Edward sacó una manzana de la bolsa de papel–, se dice que estas manzanas son tan dulces como el fruto prohibido…– me la ofreció con ambas manos, una sonrisa torcida iluminó su rostro– _Bella._

Le miré con suspicacia.

–¿Vas a contarme la verdad?– su sonrisa se desvaneció.

–No, ahora no…– suspiré.

–_El fruto prohibido siempre será el más dulce_– dije mientras tomaba en la manzana entre mis manos, para luego darle un mordisco.

Era dulce, muy dulce. Nunca en mi vida había probado una manzana tan dulce y jugosa cómo aquella. Pronto comprendí porque Edward desde un principio siempre había querido venir aquí.

Cuando terminamos las manzanas, Edward y yo platicamos de nuestros gustos, alguna que otra cosa de nuestras vidas, más de la mía, porque él seguía sin bajar la guardia. Quería saber todo acerca de mi vida en Forks, cómo mi abuela había dado conmigo, incluso pidió ver mi marca en la muñeca.

El amanecer estaba cercano, pronto el día nos separaría. Tenía que regresar al Palacio, antes de que a mi abuela le diera un paro cardíaco o pensaran que los había abandonado. Ya había desaparecido por catorce años como para volver a hacerlo.

–Debo regresar…– le dije a Edward.

–Lo sé– suspiró él, la tristeza inundó sus ojos una vez más–. Por favor Bella, recuerda todo lo que te he dicho.

–Lo prometo– sonreí con tristeza– ¿Volveré a verte?

–Más pronto de lo que te imaginas– me contestó, intentó sonreír pero era obvio que en su interior se libraba una batalla como la de Troya.

–Entonces… ¿hasta pronto?– me levanté. Él imitó mi gesto.

–Hasta pronto, Bella– antes de que pudiera entender lo que pasaba sentí sus labios una vez más sobre los míos.

Era un beso de despedida y lo sabía. Con un dolor grande en el pecho, me separé de él. Intentaría no llorar, pero sabía que pronto lo haría.

–Edward… yo…

–Shhh. No digas nada– me silenció de nuevo con sus labios.

Minutos más tarde me encontraba de regreso en mi habitación en el Palacio, con el corazón roto y con la sensación de sus labios aún sobre los míos. ¡Qué dulce agonía!

Dudaba de lo que iba a suceder esta noche. Dudaba de muchas cosas ahora, pero… Hay tres cosas de las que estoy completamente segura, primero _Edward _me esconde un secreto involucrado con la nobleza inglesa. Segunda, esta noche aceptaría el destino de mi _sangre, _que no sabía hasta que punto también le involucraba. Y tercero… estoy completa y perdidamente enamorada de _Edward_.

_________________

_Espero les haya gustado, prometo actualizar pronto. __Esta semana espero estar un poco más libre, la producción de las radios ya está llegando a su fin, por lo que tendré un poco más de tiempo, para escribir._

_Les aviso que tengo __**TWITTER **__dónde estaré avisando de mi progreso con los Fics, el link lo encontrarán en mi __**Profile**__, cualquier __**duda pueden consultarla por ahí, yo les responderé, es más práctico que los PM**__._

_Antes que nada…_

**EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO DE "THE PRINCESS SWAN":**

–Presentando a los Soberanos de Inglaterra– un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo a la simple mención de _ellos_–. El Rey Carlisle Cullen, su esposa la Reina Esme Masen de Cullen, y su primogénito… su alteza real Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, _príncipe de Inglaterra._

_Gracias por su apoyo incondicional._

_Nos leemos pronto._

_XOXOX_

_Aye436_


	13. Su Majestad, La Alteza Real

_Hey there strangers!_

_Lamento tanto el haber tardado. Pero bueh… la Ashee ya está de vuelta por acá con mucha imaginación de sobra. Decidí regresar a la escritura con este Fic, porque como sabrán ya esta en su apogeo… jajaja. Lo siento, es la verdad, pero tal vez haya una secuela yo se los haré saber._

_La Facu __empezó y me tenía hasta la coronilla leyendo mil y un cosas y con TPs que no me dejan ni respirar (de ahí la tardanza), las cosas se complican cuando uno debe de estudiar, pero no por eso no puedo tomarme un descanso y escribir ¿cierto?_

_Este capítulo va dedicado a mi querida amiga __**Bel G **__que cada que llego al R101 me pide un nuevo capi… so, this is for you: "_porque los príncipes azules no existen, sólo los verdes…_" jajaja. Y anuncio que pronto ella estará en el mundo FF con ideas más locas que las mías XD._

_Mmm… también les hago mención honorífica a todos los lectores fieles que a pesar de mi tardanza aún siguen ahí atrás leyéndome: "¡GRACIAS!" (¿por qué de pronto me siento como si estuviera en el _Kodak Theater _dando mi discurso de _Oscar_? Mmm…)_

_Bueno, para aplacar la sed de matarme po__r mi tardanza…_

_ENJOY… (nos leemos más abajo)_

* * *

**Disclamer: Los personajes de Twilight© son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo soy la dueña de… mi boleto de cine para ver **_**REMEMBER ME **_**y los kleenex que limpiaron mis mocasines por el final dramático de la peli (Si, ya sé como termina, leí el guión y vi la película…)**

* * *

"[…] _Abriré mis alas y aprenderé a volar,_

_Lo intentaré hasta el cielo llegar a tocar._

_Y un deseo pediré, _

_Una oportunidad tomaré, _

_Un cambio realizaré_

_Y escaparé…_

_Fuera de la oscuridad y bajo la luz del sol,_

_No olvidaré a los que una vez mi corazón amó._

_Me arriesgaré,_

_Una oportunidad tomaré, _

_Un cambio realizaré_

_Y escaparé… _[…]"

_–"Breakaway" _by Kelly Clarckson, _the original soundtrack from the "Princess Diarie's __2"__._

* * *

**SU MAJESTAD, LA ALTEZA REAL**

**BPOV**

Existen muchos cuentos de hadas para niños, donde las princesas viven felices para siempre en un mundo de ensueños. Pero lo cierto es que, dichos cuentos, nunca tuvieron finales felices, todo ese mítico idealismo fue creado por el imperio de _Disney_, quien adaptó los cuentos de Perrault, los Hermanos Grimm y Hans Christian Anderson. Todos ellos terminaban con la trágica muerte de la princesa, cuyo amor nunca llegaría a ser del todo correspondido.

Claramente, mi cuento –si es que puedo llamarle así a mi loca vida–, entraría en la misma categoría que la de, por ejemplo, _La Bella Durmiente _de Perrault o _La Cenicienta _de los Hermanos Grimm, incluso la de la pobre _Sirenita _de Anderson. Y todo porque el maldito de Cupido y el destino quisieron que mi corazón fuera dueño de alguien que realmente no podrá poseerlo nunca, pues no es la persona que éste corazón desea.

_Los finales felices de Disney no son para alguien como yo…_

—…hay que tomarle un poco de aquí— la voz de mi abuela me trajo de vuelta a la realidad—. Es un vestido hermoso— suspiró como para señalar que lo que decía era verdad.

Traté de no rodar los ojos, porque… seamos honestos, ¿quién se atrevería a negar algo que manda la reina? Así mi mente volvió a divagar hasta detenerse en otro cuento de Anderson: _El traje del Rey_. Uno de los más tontos que he leído, pero cuyo significado me asusta ahora.

Obviamente mi traje tiene tela de verdad, pero… sin duda dentro de unas horas me sentiría como si no tuviese nada puesto encima. Estaría "desnuda" delante de toda esa gente, temiendo hacer el ridículo. Aún no me sentía del todo preparada, pero no podía negarle a mi familia nada. Ellos no sabían, nunca imaginarían el enorme sacrificio que esto conllevaba para mí.

Después de esta noche ya no sería más _Bella, _pasaría a ser alguien reconocido mundialmente, me llamarían de mil y un formas, tomaría mi lugar como _Princesa…_

—¡_Magnifique_!— exclamó el sastre con un tono que me provocó escalofríos.

Si, el tipo era muy gay, pero muy escandaloso. En cierta forma me recordaba a _Paolo _del Diario de la Princesa. Sólo que éste no tenía a sus dos asistentes, eso se lo dejaba a la estilista Zafrina. _¡Oh, si que alegría volver a verla!,_ nótese el sarcasmo en mis propios pensamientos.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió para dejar paso a una sonriente Alice. Hubiera sonreído si no fuera porque el verla me recordaba a lo sucedido anoche… _Edward._

—¡El vestido es hermoso!— sonrió ella.

Mi abuela asintió complacida.

—Tu madre estaría orgullosa— sentenció con los ojos cargados de emoción.

¿_Por qué es tan difícil sonreír en este momento_?

—Gracias…— murmuré sin saber qué más decir, yendo a mi cambiador, para ponerme la bata y colocar el vestido sobre mi cama, realmente era hermoso como para que lo ensuciara o terminara rompiéndolo incluso antes de ponérmelo para lucirlo.

—Bien, creo que es hora de llamar a Zafrina…— miró a el sastre, cuyo nombre era tan sofisticado que me costaba pronunciarlo— _Lui dire d'aller._

—Alice…— la llamé antes de que entrara la versión brasilera de Tyra Banks.

—Dime, Bells— se acercó con los ojos algo cautelosos.

—Gracias, por lo de anoche— le dije.

Sus ojos se iluminaron con su sonrisa.

—Lo necesitaban.

Mentalmente me cacheteé era obvio que Alice creía que había estado toda la noche con mi padre, era imposible que supiera de Edward. Por lo que sólo me limité a sentirle, intentando sonreír.

—Esta noche serás el centro de atención de todos — volvió a hablar ella —. Creí que sería lo mejor, me imagino lo que se siente… él me lo ha demostrado mil veces— sonrió para sí, como si fuera un chiste interno.

—¿Él?— pregunté confundida, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa.

—Si… si… mi primo… Ed-el príncipe…— soltó ella con cierto nerviosismo.

—Según tengo entendido tu primo adora ser el centro de atención— le dije confundida.

Alice sabía más de éste chico que lo que algún diario pudiera publicar, se habían criado juntos, gracias a que los padres de ella vivieron durante una época en el Palacio de Buckingham.

—No creas lo que los paparazzi te pueden ofrecer— me miró con diversión—, él es mucho más complejo que eso. Hay veces en las que el peso que lleva encima es demasiado para sus hombros, después de todo sólo tiene dieciocho años. Sé que a veces se comporta de forma inmadura, pero… ¿qué adolescente no lo ha hecho? Es más difícil ser uno mismo cuando el más mínimo fallo que tengas será señalado por el mundo entero.

_Bienvenida a la Realeza, Bella_.

—Yo… no sé que decir, Alice.

—Nada, no tienes porque decir nada. Sé que ahora entiendes un poco lo que te digo, y a lo mejor en unas horas más que nada. Sólo recuerda que él es como tú… un chico más del montón, pero con un título de nobleza.

Después de la plática con Alice, Zafrina y mi abuela se dedicaron a "torturarme" con mil y un peinados. Por suerte tenía todavía a la pequeña duendecillo a mí lado. Según ella su primo la había vuelto loca durante toda la mañana con su humor, que terminó optando por la opción de venir a verme. Lo cual se lo agradecía infinitamente, ahora más que nunca necesitaba de una amiga. Aunque muy por dentro sabía que quería asegurarse de que estuviera bien presentable.

Si Alice no fuera de la realeza sería una diseñadora de modas o alguna de esas personas que te dicen cómo vestirte en el canal _Discovery Home&Health._

Si mi transformación duro horas… esto pintaba que iba a durar años. Zafrina, mi abuela y Alice no paraban de hacer comentarios, y mientras ellas discutían que peinado iría bien con mi rostro, mi mente viajaba lejos… o tal vez no tan lejos… _Edward_.

**

* * *

**

EPOV

Me sentía casi al borde del colapso, y no era para menos. ¿Qué tal si no me perdonaba en cuanto supiera quién era yo en verdad? Sé que estaba volviendo loco a Alice y a Jasper, tanto que mi prima tuvo que abandonarme para irse al Palacio del Príncipe… con _ella_. Jasper había sido más valiente y se había quedado para apoyarme, no sé porque pero parecía que estaba más tranquilo de lo normal y eso no ayudaba a calmar mis nervios _en lo absoluto_.

—Viejo, tranquilízate— me sonrió al ver que mis manos temblaban al intentar anudarme bien el moño del esmoquin.

—No sé, que habrás tomado o fumado— le dije serio, viéndolo a través del espejo que no ayudaba para nada a anudarme el _maldito _moño–. Pero no veo la razón para estar tan campante.

—Yo no ando en esas cosas, no soy James…— me dijo con tono algo molesto. _¡Al fin un poco de emoción! Esperen, ¿a caso dijo James?_

—No vendrá, ¿o sí?— le miré con pánico.

Jasper me miró apenado.

—Al parecer…

Edward gruñó por lo bajo, lo último que le faltaba era que James Avery le estropeara todo.

James y él habían sido compañeros y cómplices de "travesuras" –las cuales les costaron bastante a sus padres–, durante la secundaria, ya que él era el hijo del Archiduque Laurent Avery de Essex. Él y su familia se habían ido a vivir a Francia después de que terminaron el tercero de secundaria. Por lo que lo último que había sabido de él era lo que se decía en los periódicos. Sin duda alguna James era un buscapleitos nato.

_Y pensar que yo estuve haciendo lo mismo._

—Sabes que nunca se pierde una fiesta, menos si esta envuelve escándalos como el de la _Principessa_.

Tomé del respaldo de mi silla el moño blanco que debía vestir con mi camisa. Algunas veces me sentía ridículo usando esmoquin, pero… ésta ocasión valía la pena. _Sólo espero que Bella sepa que nunca le mentí._

—En serio tienes los nervios mal— rió Jasper a mí lado, sacándome de la ensoñación en donde mis labios buscaban el néctar de los de Bella en una pista de baile rebosante de velas.

_¡Ugh, parezco una niña!_

—¿Qué cosa?— le miré con el ceño fruncido.

—Te has puesto al revés el moño.

La verdad si no lograba calmarme un poco, terminaría saliendo de mi habitación vistiendo cual _Payaso Krusty_.

—La chica debió de haber hecho un número en ti— Jasper me sonrío de manera tranquilizante, sin una pizca de burla, parecía que _me entendía_.

—¿Has… has estado alguna vez… _enamorado_?— quise saber, sintiendo como de pronto la temperatura del ambiente se tornaba algo cálida para mi gusto. _Debe de ser la calefacción._

Mi amigo me sonrió de forma completa, y por ello no me refiero a una simple sonrisa de esas que quieren decir "todo esta bien, tu secreto", no la sonrisa de Jasper era más amplia y maligna –si eso es posible– que la del propio gato de Cheshire.

—¿Enamorado?— Jasper soltó una risita burlona.

—¡Vamos Jazz, no me mires así!

—¿Vas a decirme que éste es tu _yo _regular, Edward? Tú nunca me has hablado de… ¿cómo era que le llamabas? ¡Ah, si!— me miró con malicia— _Cosas de Chicas…_

Bufé por lo bajo, Jasper tenía razón, siempre la tenía, pero… ¿cómo iba a hablarle de algo que nunca había experimentado en mi vida? Tanta cursilería de todos a mi alrededor siempre me pareció más que suficiente, además del plus que era el hecho de poder disfrutar de un momento siendo libre, ya tenía demasiados compromisos y ataduras como para acabarla de fregar con asuntos de… _chicas._

—Ed, no te pongas así— Jasper me palmeó la espalda como si fuera un niño chiquito siendo consolado.

—¿Cómo no lo hago, Jasper? ¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar?... ¡Ella me odiará de por vida, de eso estoy seguro…

—No si juegas bien tus cartas, estoy seguro de que ella entenderá todo el secretismo que debías de tener. ¡Ella misma no te dijo quién era hasta que tu la revelaste! — él tenía razón, pero de todos modos una sensación de culpa se apoderaba de mí a cada segundo que el reloj marcaba acercándome cada vez más a la fatídica hora en que la verdad sería revelada—. Y debo decir que me sorprende en demasía que hayas cambiado de actitud hacia todo lo referente con la Princesa, pues si mal no recuerdo… _lo odiabas a muerte_.

—Las cosas cambiaron…

Jasper sonrió.

—Lo sé amigo, lo sé— sin decir nada más los dos nos enfocamos en terminar de arreglarnos.

La hora estaba cerca…

**

* * *

**

BPOV

Sentía los nervios a flor de piel, el aire fresco del invierno de Mónaco lograba que mis pensamientos fueran claros, haciendo que todo pareciera irreal. Aún no podía creer que dentro de… pocos minutos, fuera a ser presentada como la Princesa de Mónaco, ya no más impostoras, ya no más intrigas, era la hora de la verdad para el mundo entero. Isabella Marie Swan de Grimaldi iba a dar la cara y a ser reconocida públicamente.

—¿Lista?— me preguntó Charles, quién era el encargado de ser mi escolta, hasta el salón del Trono Real donde me esperaban la abuela, Emmett, mi tío Rupert y su esposa Emma.

—Como si pudiera llegar a estarlo…— él se limitó a sonreír.

—_La oveja está entrando al campo, _repito _oveja entrando al campo,… _pronto se reunirá con el resto del rebaño— esta vez si sonreí, ese idioma al FBI me hacía sentir como una niña…

_***FLASH BACK***_

—_Hija, estate quieta_— _mamá me sonrió mientras tomaba mi mano_—. _No podemos presentarte con un vestido arrugado…_

—_Pero mamá… ¡quiero ir a jugar con Em!_

—_Emmett también estará ahí…_

—_¿Y Edward?_

—_Él también estará ahí, siempre… _

—¿Está bien, princesa? Parece un poco pálida…— me sacó de mis recuerdos Charles.

—Si, si… sólo recordé algo…

Mi mente me estaba jugando pasadas muy extrañas entremezclando recuerdos y nombres. Mejor respiraba profundo y trataba de que estos nervios se fueran de una vez por todas, no quería avergonzar a mi familia en un momento tan importante.

—Bien, entonces…— me hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándome que me dirigiera ante las puertas que daban al salón del Trono, el ruido de las pláticas se podía escuchar hasta ese lugar.

—_Ustedes saben que hoy es motivo de celebración para todo el mundo, pero es también un día de dicha para nuestra familia…_— la voz de mi abuela se hizo escuchar ante el murmullo de voces que se fue apagando, ¡cómo necesitaba que Alice siguiera aquí conmigo! Pero no, la pequeña traidora se había ido cuando su celular vibró con un mensaje, al parecer _otros _requerían de la duendecillo— _El día de hoy se cumplen catorce años desde que la conocimos por primera vez, pero también se cumplen catorce de su desaparición. Hace unos meses atrás, por fin mi nieta ha vuelto a casa… ¡Démosle la bienvenida!_

—Presentando a su Alteza Real, hija de la difunta Princesa Monegasca Reneé de Grimaldi…— se escuchó un redoble de tambores, las manos me temblaban— ¡Isabella Marie Swan de Grimaldi!

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par dejando ver a una multitud que se veía dividida por la alfombra roja por la que debía pasar. Se escuchó como muchos ahogaban una exclamación, lo que hizo que me ruborizara. Sintiendo los miles de ojos sobre mí, logré caminar hacia el trono donde Tío Rupert me sonreía de lado y mi abuela me recibía con un abrazo cálido. Los flashes de las cámaras eran casi cegadores, pero me pareció que entre la multitud había una mata de pelo cobrizo…

—¡Bienvenida a Casa, Isabella!— me dijo tío Rupert con su estruendosa voz, sabía que era parte del protocolo, pero odiaba que me llamara Isabella.

—Es Bella, tío…— le recordé, para mi humillación en voz demasiado alta como para que todos nos escucharan.

Las risas se dejaron oír, incluso escuché a alguien decir: "_Es igual a su madre_", lo cual me provocó nostalgia. Hubiera querido conocer a mamá a fondo como lo habían hecho estas personas… a veces la vida es injusta.

—Como parte de inicio a la ceremonia, Isabella dará unas palabras— anunció el mismo guardia que me presentó.

La gente hizo silencio, pero los flashes seguían, mientras mi abuela me dirigía hacia el podium que habían montado a un costado de la tarima donde se encontraba el Trono. Me sentía nerviosa, por lo que al llegar frente al micrófono hice lo que mi abuela me había pedido que no hiciera… carraspear, por lo que no me atreví a mirarla, sabía que me iba a regañar con la mirada.

—Hoy…— comencé, el silencio fue casi mortal— se cumplen catorce años… en los que… desaparecí de la vida Real Monegasca— conforme hablaba iba tomando más confianza, por lo que pronto me atreví a mirar a la gente, mi padre y Angela estaban en primera fila—. Pero no por ello me faltaron cosas, crecí en un pueblo pequeño, como una chica normal, sin lujos… ese siempre fue y será mi hogar, Forks me vio crecer en todos los sentidos… aunque he de admitir que tanto verde a veces me hacía sentir que vivía en un planeta alienígena…— los presentes rieron, pero escuché a mi abuela carraspear a mi lado— Fue hace cuatro meses atrás que aquella realidad que siempre había conocido se derrumbó por completo. Imaginen mi sorpresa cuando me enteré de mi verdad…, la cual había sido oculta porque mis padres querían que creciera llevando una vida normal. A ellos les debo quien soy, gracias papás…— sentí que mi vista se nublaba, por lo que bajé la mirada, esperando calmarme— Siempre tuve la sensación de que no encajaba del todo en aquél lugar, y ahora entiendo por qué…— miré a mi abuela— Mónaco siempre me llamó, me esperaba, y al fin llegué a él. Por eso, he decidido aceptar mi lugar, el lugar que heredo de mi madre, la _Principessa _Reneé Stephanie de Grimaldi, uniéndome así a la familia Real Monegasca, encabezada por mi Tío Rupert Alexander Grimaldi.

—¡Bienvenida, Princesa!— respondió la gente a coro, aplaudiendo.

Mi abuela me sonrió, pero me hizo un gesto con la mano, a que esperara. Un guardia llegó con una especie de almohada en la cual se hallaba la tiara más hermosa que jamás vi.

—Bienvenida, hija— me susurró mi abuela mientras me coronaba.

Los flashes no se hicieron esperar y pronto fui conducida a tomar asiento al lado de mi primo, que me sonreía de oreja a oreja. Se veía muy apuesto en su traje con unos prendedores que indicaban su linaje.

—Que bueno que hayas decidido usar el vestido al fin de cuentas— me susurró divertido, le respondí rodando los ojos.

—Nunca vas a dejar de recordármelo, ¿cierto?— bufé.

—Fue demasiado gracioso, a la abuela casi le da un patatús, pero Alice…

—Dios, no me recuerdes lo tortuoso que puede llegar a ser enfadar a Alice— Emmett se rió con más ganas— ¡Oye!, no dirías lo mismo si te tuvieran que someter a cuatro horas de tortura en una peluquería para pasar tres en la modista y dos horas en maquillaje. Hubiera sido más simple venir con jeans.

—Buen punto, cuando sea mi turno de gobernar haré que todos vengan cómodos, hasta yo me siento asfixiado a veces…— añadió metiéndose el dedo índice en el cuello de su camisa, sonreí al verlo.

—¡Atención, por favor!— anunció de nuevo el guardia.

—Gracias— dijo mi abuela cuando la multitud entró en silencio—. Ahora pasaremos a presentar a nuestros invitados de honor…

El guardia empezó a nombrar a gente de la realeza de distintas partes, entre ellos los príncipes de España: Sarah y Bill Black de Aragón –o _Billy_ como me dijo que quería que lo llamara–, Emmett me contó que Sarah estaba embarazada de su primer primogénito y esperaban que fuera un varón. Luego les siguió la familia de Alice, los Brandon, Benjamín y Tía eran tal y como los había imaginado. Alice se veía preciosa en su vestido carmesí que le daba un toque navideño acorde a la ocasión.

Los Avery de Francia, me resultaron bastante frívolos, pero fueron los Volturi de Italia que me helaron la sangre, el Conde Aro y la Duquesa Aurora tenían cierto aire que me hacía desconfiar de ellos y sus dos hijos los mellizos Jane y Alec, de quince años cada uno. Emmett se acercó a contarme que Jane en su fiesta de presentación aquel año había armado un berrinche digno de telenovela mexicana cuando su padre no le dio el pony que tanto quería, la niña era mimada y egoísta.

Luego llegaron los D'Nali, la única que me sonrió con verdadera alegría fue Kate, Tanya e Irina seguían tan distantes como siempre, no entendía como Carmen y Eleazar siendo como parecían ser tenían dos hijas tan consentidas. Los Withlock fueron de gran impresión, el joven Duque, Jasper, era amigo de mi primo por lo que sabía que era de confiar, además poseía un aura que tranquilizaba a cualquiera a lo igual que sus padres Peter y Charlotte.

Los penúltimos en ser presentados fueron los Hale –sabía que esto era así por el constante chismorreo de Emmett, ya que él se sabía la orden de presentación "de arriba a bajo y de derecha a izquierda"–, el Duque Leopold y su esposa la princesa Rosemary junto a su hija Rosalie, según Emmett la chica más superficial que había conocido en toda su vida, incluso más ego centrista que la propia Jane Volturi…

—Presentando a los Soberanos de Inglaterra…— un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo a la simple mención de _ellos_—. El Rey Carlisle Cullen, su esposa la Reina Esme Masen de Cullen, y su primogénito… su alteza real Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, _príncipe de Inglaterra._

Y ahí delante de mí estaba el mismo chico del aeropuerto, el chico dulce de las manzanas,… _Edward…_

—Bienvenida _Principessa_— me saludo en tono serio y algo frío, sus ojos esmeraldas me miraron de manera dura.

_

* * *

_

¡Chan, Bella ya sabe!

_¿Qué demonios significa la mirada de Edward? Él y sus miraditas son como… dios, no tengo palabras a veces Edward es creepy hasta en mi mente._

_Lamento en serio la tardanza. Espero poder tener algo más temprano._

_Esta vez no dejo adelanto porque aún no tengo idea de qué irá el siguiente capítulo… ¿Sugerencias?_

_Les recuerdo que seguiré escribiendo. No importa cuanto tarde en hacerlo. Además les informo que colaboro en la página _**Fanfiction-Twilight(.)jimdo(.)com, **_ahí podrán leer un poco más de mí aunque sean notas periodísticas o entrevistas de la sección que pronto se inaugurará_: **FORKS HIGH: Los Reporteros, **_y de la cual estoy a cargo_.

_Para poder comunicarse mejor conmigo, síganme en _**Twitter **_a: _**Aye436**. _O pueden mandarme un PM vía FF._

_Los leo dentro de poco, dejen sus opiniones…_

_XOXOX_

_Aye436_


	14. Navidad en Mónaco

_Hello there strangers!_

_¿Me extrañaron? Yo sí. Aunque sé por sus comentarios que a varios les molesta mi tardanza tanto que por ello han llegado a insultarme, a esa(s) persona(as) déjenme decirles que solo me dan lástima, insultándome no llegaran a hacer que actualice ni de casualidad, ya les había comentado que por este tipo de insultos que hay a grandes cantidades en el fandom decidí tomar distancia durante un tiempo el año pasado, ¿quieren que vuelva a hacerlo? Por mí no hay drama, no me molestaría dejar todo en ascuas si eso significa que no me van a insultar. Valoro que les guste lo que escribo, con creces y me hacen inmensamente feliz, pero… háganlo con respeto. ¿O es que acaso yo les he faltado el respeto? ¿No procuro actualizar aunque tarde la vida? La vida real no es fácil, todos tenemos problemas, igual que a todos nos gusta leer, pero… respeten. Por algo se creó el __**Team ACIF**__. _

_Lamento demasiado mi tardanza, la vida real a veces puede ser abarcadora y lo malo de esto es que quiero tener tiempo de escribir tanto mi novela como mis fics y no lo encuentro. _

_Por ello decidí darme un tiempo libre, porque este mes se me viene con muchas presiones –me acabo de mudar y voy a empezar el tercer año de la facu. Así que decidí distraerme un rato escribiendo de mi princesa favorita y su príncipe "encantador" XD_

_Recuerden lo siguiente: _nunca voy a dejar de escribir hasta llegar al final._ Adoro demasiado a estos personajes como para dejar su historia varada en la nada. Y por si fuera poco, me encanta saber que están allá atrás de la pantalla disfrutando de las palabras que hacen jugar a los fantásticos personajes de Stephenie Meyer y que son simplemente producto de mi imaginación desbordada._

_Agradezco su tiempo y espera, gracias por estar._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Disclamer: Los personajes de Twilight© son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo soy la dueña de… ¿mi póster de Robward? Pfff… Lástima que sólo es un póster.**

* * *

"[…] _Edificios con centenar de pisos,_

_Oscilando alrededor de puertas giratorias,_

_Que tal vez no sé a dónde me lleven, pero_

_Tengo que seguir, tengo que seguir_

_Y volar, escapar… _[…]"

–"_Breakaway" _by Kelly Clarckson, _the original soundtrack from the "Princess Diarie's 2"._

* * *

**NAVIDAD EN MÓNACO**

**BPOV**

El banquete de Noche Buena se encontraba en su máximo esplendor, el Gran Comedor estaba arreglado de manera inmaculada y majestuosa, con luces y guirnaldas navideñas decorando las paredes crema, algunos con muérdago. _Mónaco no se toma a la ligera la época de Navidad_.

Dentro del menú venía el tradicional pan casero con ramos de olivo –el vino incluido, la Tía Emma dirigió unas palabras en torno a esta tradición, que se suponía se hacía en torno al hogar, luego de ello armó votos entre los presentes de amistad, fe y paz, todo esto alzando un cáliz de oro con el mejor vino, (_una tradición muy cristiana, si me lo preguntan_) a los que todos presentes respondieron– y por supuesto el plato principal: _brandamincium_, que por lo que me explicó la abuela con anterioridad consistía en bacalao salado golpeado con ajo, a la crema, rodeado por salsa _bechamel_…

_¡Qué rico!_, nótese mi sarcasmo aquí. Por algo Ed… el Príncipe Inglés parecía famélico aquella noche en el McDonald's.

Suspiré con algo de tristeza. ¿Por qué me había visto así?

—¿Bells, estás bien?— susurró a mi lado Emmett, mi corazón latía con una fuerza sobrenatural, si seguía así en cualquier minuto terminaría por hiperventilar.

Pero, vamos, si alguien estuviera en mi lugar en estos momentos, ¿no hubieran reaccionado igual? Es decir, aquí estoy yo siendo expuesta a toda la realiza más habida y por haber, sintiendo como el mundo se vuelve inexistente y sin sentido a mi alrededor por pensar que nunca volvería a ver a cierto chico al cual mi mente y corazón pertenecen, pensando en la oscuridad del camino que me espera –lo cual es un tanto cursi lo sé–, cuando… ¡_Boom_! Dicho chico no sólo reaparece frente a ti sino que también esta metido en el embrollo de la realeza y no cualquier realeza, sino la misma con la que tu abuelo hizo un pacto de matrimonio con futuros hijos o nietos. Una vez más pregunto…

—¿Ashton Kutcher está entre los invitados?— le susurré como respuesta a mi primo que ahora me ve como si fuera a necesitar un chaleco de fuerza en lugar de una corona.

—¿Eh, quién?

Suspiré con fuerza.

—Nada… olvídalo— intenté sonreírle—, sólo cosas locas que pasan por mi cabeza, eso es todo.

—Bells, sé que Edward no es un completo caballero— el solo escuchar su nombre hizo que mi vista se posara en él, hacía ya bastante rato de la _presentación_ en el salón del trono—, pero si de algo sirve, él siempre ha sido así. Nunca le han gustado este tipo de eventos, creo que si por él fuera dejaría la corona…

—¡No!— mi respuesta debió de haber sido demasiado fuerte, porque la mitad de los presentes se voltearon a mirarme de manera curiosa. Mi rostro ardía de la vergüenza, estoy segura que la nariz de Rodolfo el Reno envidiaba mi color rojo en estos momentos.

Emmett solo atinó a reírse, lo que distrajo la mayoría de la atención, dejando sólo a Alice mirándome de manera extraña.

Mi nueva amiga se sentaba demasiado alejada de dónde nos encontrábamos los Grimaldi, muy para mi displacer. Sólo me quedaba seguir por el resto de la noche con veinte mil preguntas rondando en mi cabeza, principalmente referente a cierto Príncipe Inglés que se encontraba al lado de cierta prima rubia-anaranjada mía, la cual le estaba tomando demasiado el brazo para mi gusto. Nunca en toda mi corta vida había tenido ganas de lanzarle un cucharón a alguien como sentía en estos momentos.

—¿En serio estas bien?— suspiré, si seguía con esta actitud Emmett no pararía.

—Si, estoy bien.

—Me alegro, porque necesitarás fuerza para lo que viene a continuación…

—¿Qué…?

Antes de que pudiera decir nada Tío Rupert se había puesto de pie copa en mano, pero nadie le escuchaba, todos estaban en sus propias conversaciones. Por lo que no me quedó más que otra que seguir el protocolo que me habían enseñado: tocar _suavemente_ con la cuchara la copa.

—Atención— dijo el Tío. Aún nadie le miraba, así que tomé cartas en el asunto…

_¡Clan, clan! ¡Clan… CRASH!_

La copa se había roto en mil pedazos, a mi lado Emmett intentaba contener su risotada, mientras que mi abuela y el Tío Rupert me miraban con expresiones mezcladas por la sorpresa, la fascinación y el pánico. Si, lo sé soy imán para el desastre. Debí de haber sabido que algo así pasaría… al fin y al cabo soy mil veces peor de torpe que la Princesa Mía de Disney. Lo único que me consolaba era que ahora todos miraban expectantes a mi Tío, seguramente muchos querían escuchar como yo era una impostora y sólo me estaban cuidando por pena –desafortunadamente había escuchado a la hija mayor de Caius Volturi (Heidi) hablando de ello con su prima Jane Volturi, hija de Aro Volturi, uno de los Archiduques italianos.

—Bien, como ustedes saben hoy es Noche Buena, dentro de unas horas estaremos festejando la Navidad, y por ello quería hacer un brindis— mientras mi tío hablaba, un sirviente recogió lo que quedaba de mi copa y la reemplazó por otra.

—Gracias…— le susurré, el joven se quedó estático, como si hubiera hecho algo malo, pero pronto se recuperó y despareció como llegó.

Sentí la mirada de algunos, mis primas D'Nali me miraban con desaprobación, las Volturi con burla y los Cullen… ¿con asombro?

—¿Qué hice de malo?— le susurré a Emmett.

—Agradecerle a la servidumbre— sonrió mi primo con orgullo—, es un acto de humildad y nadie de la realeza lo había hecho antes, sólo tu madre y la reina Esme Masen de Cullen.

—Oh— escuchar sobre mi madre me hizo sentir tristeza, esa noche estaba mi padre presente, fuera de su elemento, pero sabía como se sentía. Hoy mi realidad se hacía más presente…

—…por eso quiero brindar por el regreso de mi sobrina, presentándola ante ustedes como la Princesa de Mónaco, les pido alcen sus copas…

Para mi sorpresa todos se pusieron de pie, Emmett sonreía con orgullo, a lo igual que mi familia y algunos de los presentes, entre ellos Alice.

—¡Por Isabella Marie Swan de Grimaldi, quien mañana será presentada oficialmente ante todos como la Princesa de Mónaco!

—¡Por Isabella!— se alzaron muchas copas en el aire.

—¡Por Bella!— bramó Emmett a mi lado, haciendo que una sonrisa cubriera mi rostro.

Mi mirada se posó un instante en la familia real inglesa, todos me miraban de distintas formas, Rosalie, Rosemary y Leopold Hale con mezcla de duda y sospecha, Tía, Benjamín y Alice Brandon con real orgullo y alegría, mientras que los Cullen, Carlisle, Esme y Edward tenían expresiones distintas… de pregunta, orgullo… la de Edward era la que sobresalía: tristeza.

**EPOV**

Existen momentos en la vida en las que quisieras tener una máquina del tiempo y retroceder para mejorar aquello que hiciste mal. Éste era un momento de aquellos.

Por fin, hoy se había develado la verdad ante los ojos de Isabella, y aún no tenía la certeza de lo que podía estar pensando ella del secreto que le mantuve oculto. Ya que, siendo honestos, descubrir de pronto que la persona con la que saliste por unas semanas, y comenzaste a sentir cosas por ella, te estuvo ocultando que en realidad pertenecía a la realeza, y no a cualquiera, sino a la que estabas destinado(a) a pertenecer por medio de una promesa hecha por tus antepasados para el bien de ambos reinos.

_Mi vida es peor que un cuento de los hermanos Grimm, una imitación pobre de las películas de Disney, sin duda._

Apostaba mi trono a que parte de mi vida sería llevada a una película dramática o sino sería adaptada para el público infantil convirtiéndome en una caricatura recordada por sus hazañas como tal y no por lo que yo habría hecho como persona. Sin duda me lo merecía.

El brindis no tardó en llegar. Y con él hizo acto de presencia la torpeza innata que Bella poseía, sonreí al recordar entre nuestros encuentros algunos de sus momentos "embarazosos" como solía decirles ella. El momento quedó suspendido en el aire cuando Tanya e Irina comenzaron a criticarla entre susurros para nada disimulados.

Todos sin excepción brindaron a salud de la Princesa Isabella, mi mirada se posó en ella unos segundos, era demasiado triste pensar que una mente libre, bondadosa y pura como la de Bella tuviera que pronto conocer la realidad de este mundo. De mí mundo. Un mundo donde la frivolidad era la primera amiga de todos, donde la corrupción y la avaricia podían más que la honestidad y el valor. Isabella no se merecía esto.

Hacía 14 años su madre la había apartado de este mundo, sabiendo que sería demasiado para ella. Bella creció alejada de esta realidad cruel y hoy debía conocer lo que era vivir en ella.

—_Eddie…_— una voz chillona alejó mi mente de mis pensamientos, Tanya D'Nali, quien en toda la noche no me había dejado tranquilo, una vez más demandaba mi atención— ¿escuchaste lo que te dije?

—Lo siento Tanya, mi mente se ha ido a otra parte…— me excusé.

—No hay problema— me sonrió divertida, tomando de nuevo mi brazo poniendo una sonrisa que se me antojaba escalofriante. _Si así intenta seducir a alguien, pobre del bastardo que se case con ella…_—, solo te recuerdo que el primer baile me lo debes desde la vez pasada.

Fruncí el ceño, la última vez que hubo una gala real había estado descompuesto, con altas temperaturas, a causa de haber caído en un arroyo congelado mientras íbamos de caza.

—Te expliqué que eso fue a causa de…

—De todos modos, me lo debes— me cortó—. Además, escuché que Emmett se reservará el primer baile para nuestra _querida_ prima.

—¿Por qué dice eso?

—Porque es verdad, yo escuché…

—No, no— la corté—. La forma en la que lo dijiste, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

—Fácil, _Eddie_— gruñí para mis adentros, no estaba dentro del protocolo de un príncipe aventarle la sopa de espárragos a una duquesa—. Mi hermana Irina y yo –porque Kate no tiene tanto ceso como pensamos– sabemos muy bien que _Isabella Swan_ sólo está aquí de manera falsa, algo trama y nosotras vamos a averiguarlo. Detrás de su disfraz de la inocente oveja que le vende a todo mundo, se esconde el ser más…

—Detente ahí, Tanya— le corté, no era justo que hablara así de Bella— ¿A caso la conoces como para estar completamente segura?

—Tengo mis dudas, por ejemplo…— me miró con confianza en sí misma— Ayer a la noche, se escapó del palacio. No tenía ninguna enfermedad…

—¿Cómo…?

—La vi a la noche atravesando los jardines con demasiado sigilo, si me lo preguntas, es una actitud digna de desconfianza. ¿Por qué saldría del Palacio a altas horas de la noche, sin guardias? Algo no cierra, porque su padre y _su gente_— explicó mientras su mirada se posaba en la esquina derecha de la mesa, unos asientos al lado de Isabella y Emmett, donde se encontraban el padre de ella y la chica con la que había estado la noche pasada en los Jardines—, estaban aquí en el Palacio, habían arribado hacía cuestión de unas horas. Lo sé porque…

—Basta— gruñí—. Eso no justifica lo que dices.

—¿Tú también caíste en su juego, Edward?— me miró con mezcla de horror y sorpresa— ¿Tú, quien desde un principio dudaba desde la misma sombra de la que decía ser la Princesa Monegasca? ¿Qué te ha hecho esa… _bruja_?

—Con permiso— me levanté de la mesa bruscamente, sin importarme las miradas de reproche que iban saltando hacía mí. Alice fue la única que me miró con pena, había escuchado todo lo que Tanya había dicho.

**BPOV**

Edward se levantó de la mesa de manera brusca, provocando miradas de reprobación y enojo entre los más altos mandatarios y gente de la realeza. Emmett, a mi lado, meneaba la cabeza.

—Nunca cambiará— susurró.

—¿Es normal su actitud?— le pregunté con curiosidad.

—Normalmente aguanta— fruncí el ceño—. Nuestra prima Tanya, siempre ha querido llamar la atención de Edward, quien nunca se ha mostrado interesado en ella solo de manera amistosa… La cosa es que todas las veces que se hace una gala real y ambos comparten mesa, Tanya lo saca de quicio. Unas veces Edward lo soporta como un caballero y otras… no tanto.

Mi cara debía de ser un poema, porque Emmett rió por lo bajo.

—Es sólo con Tanya, a las demás… las ignora. La diferencia es que Tanya sabe donde clavar su aguja, pensando que Edward le responderá…

—Vaya— murmuré.

—Ni que lo digas. Desde hace años es como si ella tuviera un complot contra nuestro principado. Nunca le parecen bien las cosas, nos critica, critica a las primas de Edward, especialmente a Alice, y piensa que con eso se ganará el corazón y la atención de Edward— rió ente dientes mi primo—. Lo que ella no sabe, es que la única forma de ganarse a ese león indomable es que la oveja se rebele en su contra y le muestre que no todo lo que él piensa es la realidad.

—Es decir… ¿El príncipe Edward es pesimista?

—¿Pesimista? ¡Eso se queda corto!— Emmett negó con la cabeza— Edward tiene una forma de ver al mundo, bastante inusual. Para él todo es negro o blanco, pero nunca gris.

Eso explicaba muchas cosas que había logrado captar en él desde el segundo encuentro que tuvimos.

—¡Su atención, por favor!— anunció de pronto la voz del Tío Rupert— Es hora del baile.

_¡Mátame!_

—Me lo prometiste— me miró divertido mi primo, dejando a un lado su cuchara con la que había terminado de repetir por cuarta vez su postre.

Los invitados comenzaron a ponerse de pie para regresar, una vez más, al Salón del Trono, donde se había montado una pequeña tarima al costado del árbol de Navidad, en donde tocaría la Orquesta Sinfónica Monegasca junto al Coro de la Catedral.

Habían agregado unas mesitas redondas con sillas alrededor del Salón, generando que el centro, frente a los tronos, se creara el perfecto espacio para una pista de baile.

Sorpresivamente los acordes de la melodía con la que nos recibieron eran del todo familiares para mí. Escuchar _Jingle Bell Rock_ era como tener un pedacito de casa conmigo. Mayor fue mi sorpresa cuando Tío Rupert y Emmett comenzaron a cantar con el Coro, generando un ambiente armónico y de diversión, sin dejar de lado el protocolo.

_Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell Rock_

_Jingle Bells swing and Jingle Bells ring_

_Snowing and Bowling Up bushels of fun_

_Now the jingle jop has begun… _

—Esta canción siempre me recordó a mi primita perdida— anunció Emmett antes de empezar a cantar, mis ojos ardieron por las lágrimas que querían asomarse por mis ojos—, así que con papá, decidimos que cuando volvieras a casa… te la cantaríamos— dicho esto tomó el micrófono y con Tío Rupert se unió a cantar.

_Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell Rock_

_Jingle Bells chime in Jingle Bell time_

_Dancing and Prancing in Jingle Bell Square_

_In the frosty air… _

La abuela, apareciendo casi de la nada, me abrazó fuertemente.

—Te quiero— me susurró—. Tu madre estaría feliz de que estuvieras aquí, has crecido tanto mi niña…

_What a bright time, it's the right time_

_To rock the night away_

Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla sin darme tiempo a contenerla.

—Yo también te quiero. Estar aquí es… un honor, un sueño… prometo ser la Princesa que necesita Mónaco, hasta que el tiempo lo decida— mi abuela entendió lo que había dicho.

_Jingle Bell time is a swell time_

_To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh_

_Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet_

_Jingle around the clock_

_Mix and a-mingle in the jingle feet_

Ambas miramos con sigilo a la familia real inglesa, que parecía estar teniendo una charla un tanto acalorada con Alice y Rosalie, Edward se veía melancólico. _Lo que daría por leer tu mente_, sacudí mi cabeza de esos pensamientos, solo el vampiro Lestat podría hacer algo así o el guapísimo de _The Mentalist_, sería algo demasiado loco ser princesa y leerle la mente a la gente.

_That's the jingle bell,_

_That'__s the jingle bell,_

_That's the jingle bell rock!_

La gente aplaudió con gran alegría a mi Tío y a Emmett, quien corrió a abrazarme como un niño chiquito, levantándome en el aire y provocando que tanto como la abuela como la Tía Emma le regañaran con un típico: "_¡Emmett Alexander Grimaldi McCarty!"_

—Lo siento— sonrió apenado—. Es que es irreal después de catorce años, vuelve Bells a casa y para Navidad. Es mejor que ir a Disney.

Me reí de las tonteras de mi primo.

—¡Oh, hijo!— Tía Emma lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

_Hoy todo mundo está con los lagrimales en función._

—Bueno, basta de ser cursis, eso se lo dejamos a los productores de Disney— me sonrió, haciendo que sus hoyuelos se pronunciaran aún más— ¿Me concede este baile, princesa?

Me crucé de brazos y le lancé una mirada asesina al verle hacer una reverencia.

—Emmett…— gruñí por respuesta.

—Bella…— se mofó mi primo intentando imitarme.

Rodé los ojos, sabía que esta sería una batalla que jamás ganaría.

Así empezó el baile. Mis tíos giraban graciosamente al compás de la música. Con algo de incertidumbre tomé la mano de mi primo tratando de recordar las clases de baile con la abuela y Charles durante su estadía en la Embajada Monegasca en los Estados Unidos. _Tiempos aquellos…_

—Presta atención Bella— me recalcó mi abuela—. La danza no es solamente movimiento, es la expresión del alma a través del cuerpo, debes dejar que la música te lleve.

—¿Cómo, así?— le pregunté haciéndome la graciosa, moviéndome cual chango al ritmo de una cumbia imaginaria.

Reí al recordando la cara de susto de Charles, quien después de varias sesiones de peleas y enojos, me pudo enseñar a "bailar decentemente" –palabras de mi abuela y de él, no mías.

—¿Lista, primita?— Emmett me guiñó el ojo.

—No, pero sé que no hay escapatoria— le respondí.

—Entonces rompamos la pista— rió él.

Tomándonos la mano como indicaba el protocolo, nos hicimos una reverencia y comenzamos a bailar al compás del vals. Emmett sabía guiar muy bien, por lo que me pregunté si mi primo habría recibido clases de baile también, de sólo pensarlo me daban ganas de echarme a reír a carcajadas en medio de la pista de baile, hice nota mental para preguntarle luego.

—¿Me permite?— mi tío interrumpió luego de unas cuantas vueltas.

—Encantada— respondí sonriente, me sentía cual quinceañera en su fiesta.

Fui pasando de mano en mano durante todo el vals, unos eran buenos bailarines, mientras que otros… seguramente me dejarían ampollas en los pies. Conocí un poco más de cada invitado presente. El duque Peter Whitlock y su hijo Jasper fueron los más amables, si al principio me pareció que irradiaban una confianza casi nata, esta vez era incluso palpable.

Lord Leopold Hale –según lo que me había dicho Emmett– era la réplica exacta en versión masculina de su hija. Un perfecto egocentrista, quien no paraba de hacer comentarios sobre sí y su familia. Unos pocos segundos bastaron para que supiera casi todas las comodidades de su Casa en Devonshire. A la cual, ni siquiera tuvo la amabilidad de invitarme. _Digo, si el tipo te habla de su espectacular palacio… ¿no es porque parece que quisiera invitarte? _

Los que fueron oscos y fríos fueron Lord Stephan de Avery, su hijo mayor Laurent Avery, pero el que dio escalofríos realmente fue el menor, James Avery. De sólo recordar sus escurridizas manos sobre mi cadera me ponían la piel de gallina y el estómago se me revolvía del asco.

El premio a los más misteriosos y de actitud sospechosa de la noche, sin duda, se lo llevaron los Volturi. Lord Aro y su hijo Alec podían poner el ambiente tenso con sus preguntas constantes y respuestas sarcásticas, parecía como si supieran todos los secretos de tu alma con solo verte. Por un momento temí que supieran de mi primera reacción ante la noticia de ser Princesa, esa negación y mis dudas sobre mi capacidad parecían haber sido leídas al pie de la letra por estos dos hombres crípticos. Pero lo que me heló completamente fueron las palabras con las que el Lord me pasó a la mano del Rey Guillermo –o _Bill_, como me dijo que le llamara después de un rato de baile.

—Ha sido un placer— sonrió fríamente Lord Volturi—, esperemos y pronto haya nueva fiesta, al fin y al cabo el casamiento de herederos de principados, es sin duda un motivo de dicha…

Casi no pude concentrarme en el baile con el Rey Bill. Mi cabeza me daba vueltas, sabía que tarde o temprano alguien tocaría el tema del compromiso, aquél pacto que hizo mi abuelo con el abuelo de… _el Príncipe Edward_.

De más está decir que lo único que capturé de la conversación con el Rey de España fue que su esposa _Raquel _(Rachel), estaba esperando a su primer hijo, que iba a ser varón y al que le pensaban poner Jacob. _Oh, si mi perro estaría feliz de saber que un príncipe se llamará igual que él. Ironías de la vida…_

Luego, bailé con mi tío Eleazar D'Nali. Podía percibir cierto grado de incomodidad con él. Seguramente estaba dividido entre pensar que yo era una impostora –al fin y al cabo la mayoría de sus hijas pensaba eso–, mientras que por otro lado pensaba que realmente… era yo.

—¿Puedo?— una voz suave y ligeramente aterciopelada interrumpió el incómodo baile con mi tío. Se trataba del Rey de Inglaterra, Carlisle Cullen.

_¡Vaya, hola Inglaterra!_, me pregunto que les dan a los jóvenes ingleses de comer, ¿o es que sólo la realeza parece sacada de las esculturas griegas de la época de Platón?

—Hace años que no se vivía una Navidad así en Mónaco— fue lo primero que me dijo en cuanto empezamos a bailar, yo solo le ofrecí una media sonrisa a forma de respuesta. Pues al fin y al cabo… ¿qué podía responderle? —. Tu madre siempre habló mucho de ti. Es bueno saber que has regresado a casa.

—Lo sé— mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. Es una alegría estar aquí, a pesar de que en un principio…

—No te agradaba la idea— me cortó con una sonrisa de entendimiento —. A todos en un momento dado nos cuesta asumir nuestro papel, entender que somos lo que somos porque nuestros antepasados fueron lo que fueron, y aunque seamos humanos con defectos debemos dar lo mejor de nosotros para crear un mundo mejor, o al menos un país unido.

_Me pregunto si el Rey Carlisle ha ganado un Premio Nobel de la Paz… _

—Es cierto— respondí simplemente—, solo que no es fácil el asimilar que de ser una simple ciudadana norteamericana pasé a ser… alguien de la realeza.

—Muy cierto— rió el Rey, su sonrisa me recordó a la de su hijo.

Suspiré. Si alguien me iba a dar dolor de cabeza seguro iba a ser Edward, ¿qué demonios le pasaba? O sea, entiendo su reticencia a contarme que él es el Príncipe de Inglaterra –yo misma no le dije a nadie quién era–, pero de ahí a ignorarme olímpicamente. ¡No señor! Por lo que me llamo Isabella Marie Swan de Grimaldi que voy a averiguar que rayos…

—¿Me permite?— _su _voz tiró mis pensamientos por la borda, mi mente se nubló completamente…

_¡Paff!_

De repente me vi cayendo al suelo, había resbalado y seguramente no sería una caída digna de una Princesa, solo esperaba que la abuela no se enojara demasiado.

* * *

_Espero lo hayan disfrutado._

_Espero sus opiniones, recuerden hacerlo con respeto. Los autores apreciamos más las críticas que respetuosamente señalan nuestras fallas que las que nos mandan derechito a pelar espárragos a la loma de la China._

_Para saber acerca de mis fics, qué hago en mi vida, etc. Síganme por twitter: Aye436._

_Los leo pronto._

_XOXOX_

_Aye436_


End file.
